Wondering Plot Bunnies
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: Random drabbles with odd couples thrown in, what happens when I get an idea but too lazy to write it all out fully. Wanna adopt a bunny? Ch.33 Optimus/Ratchet
1. A Simple Chat: Megatron,Ratchet

Pre-War G1-Megatron, Ratchet-A Simple Chat

Rating T for Megatron cussing.

He didn't believe in tales of being that would come from the Well to help even the most cryptic of sparks. Being a miner with a temper that was known to smash a few helms in, he was sure he wasn't on the first to get saved list. He was also sure he would have won that bar fight if the damn officers wouldn't have interfered and knocked him out.

"Fragging pit!"

His helm hurt, then he remembered getting hit with a steel chair.

"Easy, you got hit pretty hard."

His optics snapped on to met a crystal optics framed by a white helm with a grey chevron, the lights behind the new bot created a glowing effect around the face as full lips held onto a frown that looked more like a pout.

Megatron raised on optic ridge, either he was dead and this was the being that was unlucky enough to drag his frame to be judged or he managed to made it to a prostibot inn and past out…again…

"Your in a hospital."

Or he could be in a hospital…again…

The face moved away and he was able to sit up, rubbing the back of his helm as he finally got a good look at the mech that woke him up, yep, there was the red crosses on his shoulders that matched the coloring of what his carrier once called sparkling baring hips and slender digits that were the trademark of a medic. A white chassis that seemed better fit for a femme with a slim waist-and now he was being hit with a wrench.

"I don't like being stared at!"

The miner fell back, "What the pit!" He now sported a dent in his helm as the small mech glared at him, "Crazy aft medic!"

A huff and the mech crossed his arms, "Now I got to fix that, because of you and what seemed to be the entire bar had to get fixed, I was up through the entire recharge cycle and all my workers had to leave."

The grey mech snorted, "If they work for you why did you let them go?"

A deep intake and the medic turned around with some kind of medical equipment, "Because this is a free clinic and most of them are volunteers training for their medicals."

"…We have a free clinic?"

A light chuckle as the soft taps of white pedes hitting the ground, "You do now, just moved here and have been packed ever since, suppose it's the free clinic thing."

Megatron kept himself from nodding as the small mech went to pop the dent out, "Should be, most here that only get medical work done are the higher ups and the bosses don't care if we small bots get hurt or damaged as long as the work gets done. Why spend the credits for an ill mech when you can let him fall and replace him with a new one."

He ignored the gentle flutter of red digits across his helm, it wasn't often that experienced a gentle touch, so he didn't trust it when he felt it, "By the way, name's Megatron."

"I know who you are, had to get you files to fix all the other damages to your systems but out of courtesy, I am Ratchet." The servos were removed now and he was heading back to the cabinet, "And all of that is why I am here, my creator was a medic…but…I watched him ignore all those that could be saved…should have been, he figured that the best way to get the fame he craved was by healing those wealthy enough to get him noticed. He spent so much time trying to be something he wasn't that he forgot the main thing about being a medic, the patient always comes first. No matter the injury or the social standard, one must always give their all to save those they are hurt. Ironic really," he glanced back at the patient, "it was because of the fame he strove for that he was killed and the money he got…I used for my education and the rest went into this building…"

"To help those he over looked?"

"To help those because it is my spark that demands it."

The miner stood off the medical berth, "So what keeps you from following his steps, being a medic himself, didn't he train you?"

A light laugh, "Oh, I was sparked out of bond lock, my Carrier raised me on his own. When my Creator passed away to the Well, I was paid not to come out about being his kid…seeing that I wasn't going to win anything if I took it to court, I accepted."

Ratchet chuckled, "Want to know what's really funny, his kids expected to get everything but when all those cases came out about his past patients that died under his care. Their families sued and they were left with nothing."

Megatron let out a bark of laughter, "Pricks probably deserved it," he shook his helm from the amusement of it all, "You're my kind of medic."

The white mech just smiled, "Even so, try not to end up here to often, as much as I want to help, I got enough on my plate."

"You got it Doc," the miner walked over and threw an arm over the small medic, "I think we are going to be friends for a long time."

"Meaning, it won't be long till your back in here."

"Yep and I might bring some others with me!"

"Joy…"

-I have no idea why I wrote this. I figured miners get hurt often but were probably paid little if they were even paid at all so they could go to the doctor. So that brought up the idea of the free clinic and the idea of those two knowing each other. The rest about Ratchet's past…I have no clue where it came from. I like the idea of those two knowing each other in the past.-


	2. Not Cute: Will, Sideswipe

2007 Movie-Will-Not Cute

Rating: K-T, depends on you

There was no explanation for it all but the fact that it had happened and they had no idea how to reverse the whole thing.

No matter how much Will wanted it to fix the situation, it just wouldn't…and the soldier really wanted to correct the entire incident.

At the moment the human turned mech was glaring at a certain frontliner, who in turn was just cheekily smiling at him, "Remove it."

'It' consisted of black servo that was now happily making itself at home across his own aft. Sideswipe, who with the return of his twin had decided to change his colors to red and black, had decided that the new Autobot Seeker was just cute enough to be hit on even though he just recently went through the whole interface explanation with a certain medic.

And no, Will was not happy that he was what he thought to be both genders now considering the fact that he now had a spike with the addition of a valve and no matter how much they tried to tell him it wasn't the same as human concept, he still refused to accept it.

Much like how that servo refused to accept the command to leave his aft.

"Aw, come on, we don't get much fliers on this side much less a Seeker, so can you blame me for taking a swipe at that aft of yours, huh, cutie?"

"Yes, I can, now remove it before I do it for you," and now he was being squeezed along with the last bit of patience that he had.

"Oh, I'm all up for a round of Jet Judo, but I have to warn ya, you'll end up on the ground."

He really didn't care how their culture went, his mind…processor…still ran much like a human and having a guy hit on him just did not work. Unfortunately, all his weapons were disabled until he got better use of his own systems and he would not like to begin with a course in interfacing.

So he punched him…straight to the jaw, knock out punch.

It worked, he no longer had a servo on his aft…but now he had an offlined mech on the ground that he had to claim responsibility of.

But hey, maybe now the damn frontliner wouldn't call him cute for awhile.

-Total crack! I love stories that have Will as a Seeker, he just seems to fit it perfectly and of course I had to throw in Sideswipe for the hell of it. It seems though, that Will isn't to happy about his transformation and his new additions…oh well, he's stuck like that now.


	3. Green: Skyfire, Hound

G1-Skyfire-Green

Rating K

After Skyfire woke up on Earth and everything got settled did he really start to appreciate the world around him. So many colors splashed into each other that they mingled into a dance of dazzling sensations, a far cry from their home world. There the main color was grey…here…green…it amazed him who even in the dead of winter, a season he could live without, that even the color would make itself known.

The color stood out from the pines as the purest snow seemed to try and drown out the color that stood for life. But it remained and fought it's way back with vigor in the spring where all was green.

Sure there were other pretty colors blooming around that were distracting to the optics but the base was always the same. Green.

It was quickly becoming his favorite color but he wouldn't change his own for anything besides the color didn't suit him and there was no way he could possible be able to hold onto the shade. The seasons here changed too quickly for him to catch it all and if he ever bought flowers inside they would quickly fade into the colors of death. And he did not want that.

Perhaps the color of life wasn't to be held onto, it would disappear behind the others, a color that seemed to be both calm and wild, making the world around it seem brighter without gaining attention for itself. Fading into the background as the senses took over and enjoyed the lights of the other colors that presented themselves against the ever green backdrop. Ever there, ever growing, ever nurturing…

Life could not be captured…no matter how much one willed it to be…

"Hey, Sky, are you okay?"

He gave a quick glance down to the mech now beside him, Hound…it was amazing how the tracker could come and go without anyone noticing. Perhaps he did it on purpose? "Fine, just looking at the flowers."

It was true, he was standing outside observing the last of flowers before the weather took them away along with his favorite color.

The jeep nodded, "They are pretty, oh, I got that sample that you wanted."

Skyfire turned looked away from his source of musing to the mech, Hound was always around when you needed him, his interest in the life here helped the science division a lot with certain observations.

"Here ya go."

He had to bend down to grab the sample out of the green servo, sometimes he wished he was at least a little shorter…green… He shuddered his optic at the appendage that he was holding now as he went to retrieve the sample, "You are green."

And now he felt like an idiot.

Hound just laughed, "Yeah, I think I am the only green one here."

The tracker just smiled at him about to say more before his comm went off leaving the flier just staring at him…of course the only one here that was that shade would be the one that fit the color. Why had he not noticed it before?

Because green was always in the background and never the front color, because even though it was filled with life…it was put aside for something more shiny…

The shuttle smiled to himself as the jeep continued to talk away to whoever the other bot was, perhaps…the color of life…wouldn't be so hard to attain afterall and perhaps…he would be able to hold onto the color now.

"Do you know what my favorite color is, Hound?"

-This is based on the thought that Skyfire wouldn't like the season of winter, being trapped under ice and all. So winter lead to the color white and since the opposite of winter is spring and that color is green. Hence, the color of life. I actually think this is a cute pairing.-


	4. A Late Night Chat: Megatron, Ratchet

G1-PreWar-Megatron, Ratchet- A Late Night Chat

Rating-K

"You are a pain in my aft."

"Great, that's one life goal completed, onto the next one!" The miner laughed as Ratchet rolled his optics at his comment before taking a swig of his high grade, his own batch of course.

"What's that, driving me crazy then to death?," a red servo did a dramatic gesture, being drunk and off duty was becoming their way of spending the ending cycle. Both exhausted to the point of falling into recharge right were they sat, but too interested in each others chatter to.

The last word made the gun metal colored mech pause med-sip, slowly he placed the cube down, his voice serious now, "Been hearing a lot of that word lately, noticed a lot of your patients coming through with more then the usual work injury too."

A sigh escaped pearl lips as the cube the healer held was placed down beside the other, "From what the ones who aren't so scared to tell me…there is an uprising storming against the council."

Red optics focused on the medic as Megatron leaned back in his chair, "Sounds about right…they need someone to straighten out the whole damn system. Mechs like you and me just don't get enough of what we deserve."

Sad laughter hung around the air, "Perhaps someone like you deserves more, surely, but as for myself," crystal optics glanced around the now empty medbay, it would be for long though, "I have no other desire but to make sure all that comes through my doors are taken care of to the best of my ability."

"And what of those who are criminals…murders…monsters…most would look down on them much like they look down on us."

Red servos picked the cube back up as the blue optics landed back on the guest, "My thought is what it should be, everyone that comes here deserves the chance to have their lives saved…and perhaps begin with open optics to a better outlook on the life they nearly lost. I judge no-one…I am not my creator and I refuse to have a single drop of energon like his in my systems. My Carrier was a wonderful mech…he deserved much more then what he had," a quick sip, "he saw everybody as equals and that is what I drive to do as well."

A frown deepened on the grey mechs face, "And what of this war that is rumored to come, what side will you pick?"

Ratchet sighed once more, "If there is one to come, for now it is just groups that are unorganized to know what to do, there is no one to lead them into their pursuits and even if there was…the council has officers and soldiers to back them up. As for me, I will simply just be the medic…to heal all those who come to me."

Silence as larger servos drew one of his own away from the cube, large digits glided over his smaller elongated ones before the miner's voice broke through the stillness, "What will you do when it comes for you to choose, what road will you take, medic?" Crimson optics stared into crystal, "Will you choose the one with me?"

A slight smile graced the porcelain bot's face, "Charmer, aren't you," a soft melodious laugh tickled the taller mech's audios, "Megs, as long as you remain the pain in my aft you are now, I won't have to choose."

-More drabble with Megatron and Ratchet, I actually like the interaction between this two and wish there were more of them out there. I'll probably end up writing a few more with them, at least two others. Remember to review! Thank you-


	5. Flowers For You: Starscream, Red Alert

G1-Starscream/Red Alert-Flowers For You

Rating-T

Flowers…several of them…were piled on top of the white and red Lambo known as Red Alert. The batch had to at least come up to his knees, if there sheer number didn't confuse him, it was how they got there since the blasted things actually fell from the sky!

In mid-battle as well…

Everyone had stopped to watch the whole thing, even Prime and Megatron had stopped their usual grappling to see what the pit was going on.

The answer being a smug looking Starscream just barely hovering over the security mech while continuing the downpour of fauna from a large basket. It was odd to look at…many had to recalibrate their optics to be sure they weren't seeing things…nope…it was real.

Sudden laughter erupted from the twin Lambos as they watched their dear little brother look absolutely horrified about the whole thing, this had to be the worst Decepticon trick ever!

"Starscream, you fool, what are you doing!"

A scoff came from the Seeker as he finished his task and threw the basket away, the thing landing on top of a random bot's helm, "I am doing what comes naturally to me."

"What? Being extremely annoying for no good reason?"

Several laughs came from both sides before the flier growled at them all and crossed his arms, "No, I am starting a ceremony that has been ignored for too long, today, I announce courting rituals begin!"

Silence…

The Praxians clapped their servos happily as the fliers did whoops of joy in the air, the leaders just groaned…just what they needed…

The Con SIC smiled to himself at the cheers that came from his declaration before swooping down and plucking the shocked Red Alert from the pile of flowers, "Be honored I have chosen you to have the gracious privilege of baring the next generation I shall sire."

The SD twitched before his horns started sparking with panic, "Oh, dear Primus! I knew this would happen!"

"Oh, so you are already prepared for the young ones, how wonderful, we can get straight to business then-"

"Let go of my baby brother you fragging piece of deranged bird shit!"

The terrified sports car was dropped and he took of running as Sunstreaker tackled the winged mech, his other brother was now running behind him as cover.

Megatron sighed with disappointment as he watched his second in command barely escape with his life. Great…just what he needed…love struck Seekers all over the base… Well, nothing was going to get done this week, he turned to the Prime, "Same time next week?"

-CRACK! Because I can and I felt like torturing Red. Most have it where Praxians are Seeker kin, so when the Seekers get busy, so do they. Really, this started because I had the mental image of Starscream throwing flowers at Red Alert going, "I demand you date me and have my sparklings!" He wants several of them…poor Red…but he is so easy to torture…he screams 'Rape me!' practically.


	6. Be My Pet: Ratchet, Twins

AU-Sunstreaker/Ratchet/Sideswipe-Be My Pet

Rating-T

A quick note: Anibots= Animals + Bots, they're basically regular bots with animal like features. They are able to take care of themselves to a point but they are part animal and can't take care of all their needs-why am I explaining this…it's a crack fic…

"It is…ADORABLE!"

Ratchet growled at the word, he didn't care if that's how others saw him or not, he still hated being called that.

Being an Anibot meant that you would sometimes get handed over to somebot that needed assistance or something to be taken care of. But because of their animal like features, his kind wasn't exactly able to take care of themselves either…damn the bot who made his species like that. Anibot's were like the part time help you got when you were too cheap to hire someone, they do the work given to them, you pat them on the helm and give them a treat.

Basically they were useful pets that you owned for a certain amount of time before the contract ran out and they had to go back.

And the company that he was owned by was contracting him out to help with two brothers with their business. Which was odd, considering he was usually contracted out to doctors and hospitals for his skills in the medical field but Tracks, the desk clerk in charge of finding them 'owners', assured him that he was a perfect fit for these two.

Damn dog didn't mention they were twins…the infamous Twins that were known to chase off any Anibot that was sent to help them. They chased off Bumblebee, the kitten was the favorite at the company because so many of his clients loved him!

At the moment he was being stared at by the red twin, if he remembered what he read in the client papers, this was Sideswipe. Whose face was way to close to his…one of the medic's ear twitched…causing a huge smile to break over the new mech's face, "Sunny, it's so cute, why does it have crosses on it's shoulders? The last one didn't."

"One, I'm not an it, I'm Ratchet Two, usually I'm contracted to hospitals, not idiots. I'm trained in medicine, so that explains the crosses. Three, get out of my face!"

The crimson mech leaned back and shuttered his optics at him…then gleefully grabbed the shorter white bot, "Aw, the bunny is mad at me!"

A snort came from the one that had to be Sunstreaker, "Let's go, I have things to do."

Nodding happily and refusing to let go of their new victim, the red twin snuggled into one of the white overly large fluffy ears, "He's so soft!," he lifted his helm to glance at his brother, "do we have anything at the apartment for bunnies?"

"What could be so different from a damn rabbit and any other pet we gotten?"

()-_-()Bunny()-_-()

A lot…so the two discovered when they got back to their home, "What do you mean you don't eat this?"

The medi-bunny glared up at the golden twin, "That is food for a dog…I'm a rabbit…it will make me sick! Why do you have dog food any way wasn't your last pet a cat?"

It was bad enough that when they arrived the whole place was in a mess and they expected him to clean it to their approval standards, leading to a fight about how much at an angle the pictures on the wall where and why it didn't matter cause no one could tell it was half a centimeter from where it was supposed to be.

Or that the paints have to be set a certain way…because Sunstreaker is anal…or that Sideswipe wants a snack delivered to him when he is working at…what ever business he's doing over the computer. Ratchet wasn't sure but it was pointing to the illegal side of things.

And the fact they had both decided that he was just cute enough to hit on, sure it wasn't anything unusual for contracted clients to suddenly develop feelings for their hired help but the white rabbit just didn't believe in slag like some delusion bot coming to save him from the corporation…that was stuff in fairytales.

And it sure as pit wasn't going to happen with these two.

"Don't you all eat the same thing?"

"No."

He really wanted to bang his helm across something, these two knew as much about taking care of a pet as much as a new spark…pit, a new spark could do better!

"Fine, go to the store and get your food, we need a few things picked up anyway."

He could just feel his ears standing on end and by the amused look on the yellow mech's face, they probably are, "You're going to let me wonder the streets alone!"

Most didn't like they're pets wondering around, they were part animal and animals tend to, well, get lost. But then again, these two were idiots…maybe he would find a nice family to take him in and adopt him…or an elderly who just needed company…those were the kind of jobs he was made for.

"Why, you want me to hold your servo? Just go around the corner to the store, pick up what you need and a few cases of energon for us and come back in time to make us supper."

"You're an aft."

The white bunny was just patted on the helm and given the credits before being pushed out the door, "No getting anything you don't need, just basics, now get."

()-_-()Bunny()-_-()

Sideswipe sighed and poured water over his bunny's helm as he himself sat on the outside of the bathtub, the fluffy ears soaked with cleanser, the white was starting to come back as the grim was washed away. His brother being the vain mech he was, didn't want Ratchet near him until he got washed…not that the red twin could blame him…the bunny got really dirty.

"What were you doing on the other side of town, were you trying to runaway?" It wouldn't be the first time one of their hired pets ran off to escape from them. He could have at least told them he wanted to go back to the company instead of staying here… Why did everything seem to want to get away from them.

A snort and a blush spread across the porcelain mech's face, "I got lost, alright…your brother didn't give me directions and when I tried to ask someone, I was either chased away because they thought I was wild or was being chased because they want to kill me with hugs."

"So…you weren't trying to leave us?" That brightened his mood considerably, "Well, while I was out retrieving you, Sunny ordered some things for you to play with and we made sure it's all bunny approved."

"Can't you say rabbit?"

"Nope, now let's get you dry and fed, then afterwards I can take you for a walk."

"That's a dog."

Indigo optics shuttered at the medic bunny, "So what do bunnies do?"

Ratchet sighed and shook his helm, his ears flopped around and sprayed cleanser everywhere, he stopped and glanced back at the happy looking twin, "Like I've said, I'm usually given to hospitals and clinics when they're short staffed…so I don't know what a regular pet does."

He stood up out of the cleanser, he really wished he wasn't so short…he hated being carrying size…

"Well, let's find out! But no going outside anymore for you."

"I can stand that."

()-_-()Bunny()-_-()

*A month later*

This was nice, the apartment was all cleaned up, everything was were it should be, Sideswipe was through with his 'business negotiations' and Sunstreaker had just sold off another painting.

Just a quiet afternoon for the trio.

It was hard for them all to begin with, but they all eventually warmed up to each other considerably. Enough to where the Twins refused to let Ratchet sleep in his bundle of blankets he had made but instead in the berth with them, curled up between the two.

It would have been nicer if the crimson twin wasn't in a sour mood, which his brother didn't understand…it was totally backwards.

Feeling the conflict of feelings from their spark bond, the golden mech just sat on the couch while stroking the ears of their recharging bunny in his lap while his brother sat in the floor staring at the tv, the idiot would tell him eventually.

"Sunny…"

Here it comes, wonder what's wrong?

The black helm looked over a shoulder to stare at him, "The contract runs out tomorrow…"

So that's what was bothering him, it was true…they had hired the medic bunny to help them out and since most of the Anibots ran away before a couple of days were up, they didn't think of getting a contract longer then a month.

"So?"

"So?", the red twin glanced over at the white mech, his ears only twitched once at the sudden raise in voice, "I like him! I mean…like him…I don't want him to go…"

A snort, "Stop your drama queen routine, we'll just buy his contract with the company and keep him."

Primus could his brother's optics look any more hopeful?

"You mean it? We get to keep our little bunny?"

"Yeah, sure, I like him too you know."

A chuckle came from the crimson mech, "That's sweet of you, Sunshine!"

"Shut up and hand me the controller so I can show you how to beat this game."

Sighing contently in his recharge and unaware of the talk outside his dreams, Ratchet curled closer to the warmth of the taller bot's frame…his tail gave a gentle wag and he swore in his sleep he could hear someone say 'Our bunny is so cute!'

-Yep…don't ask me…it just popped up in my head…I might go back to this one one day because Bunny Ratchet is adorable but for right now it's just pointless drabble. Hope you enjoyed it and please send in some reviews!


	7. Be My Love: Starscream, Red Alert

Be My Pet AU-Starscream/Red Alert-Be My Love

Rating-T

A quick note: Anibots= Animals + Bots, they're basically regular bots with animal like features. They are able to take care of themselves to a point but they are part animal and can't take care of all their needs. It's all explained in Ch.6 Be My Pet.

Red Alert loved his owner, he really did, the firefighter gave him the best of care and treated him like any other Anibot. He could remember how he was saved from the forest fire and bought back to the small apartment with injures, his wounds healed with the patience and kindness only the large mech seemed to posses. Unfortunately though, the wide spread fire caused a glitch in his system and he was unable to be returned to the wild…

Not that it was a bad thing, the little fox adored being a pet and tried to make up to his new found friend by doing what a normal Anibot would do. He would be so proud of himself when Inferno came home and saw that everything was cleaned, food was prepared and his favorite show was recorded and ready to watch.

Even the slightest of pats on the helm was a treat for the fox, being wild, he never trusted bots, so just the comforting touch was enough to make him happy.

Well…it used to be…

The multicolored mech sighed to himself as he curled up into the light coming from the window, he would be alone this evening…Inferno was out on a date with Firestar and it took forever for him to come back home. If he did, sometimes the big bot would just end up staying over at her place…she didn't like it here…saying that she had an allergy to Anibots.

He whimpered, if his owner decided to take the next step with her…he might be kicked out…the best case would be the Anibot company would take him in and he would go to work for them as a hired pet. But he really didn't have any skills like the ones besides being a companion…but that was enough for somebot, right? Worst case would be if he was left on the streets to fend for himself, it wouldn't be a problem, he was once wild…he was just worried that his glitch would make him vulnerable to predators.

His large fox ears stood up at the sound of the entrance door being opened, did Ferno come back early?

Yelping with joy, he practically bounded off his spot at the windowsill and ran to the living room…only to be met with the familiar form of their neighbor.

"Hi there," the shuttle got down on one knee, knowing that his height would scare the skittish bot, "Inferno wanted me to check up on you."

Red sighed and warily stared at the outstretched servo in front of him, seems like he would be spending the night with Skyfire…not that he didn't mind the flier, no, he was absolutely sweet and kind to him.

Staring back up at the happy face of the sizeable mech, he reluctantly climbed aboard and allowed himself to be carried to the apartment down the hall, he didn't like the other neighbors and the large servos covered his sight gratefully. He already got in trouble one time for trying to bite somebot when he was allowed to walk to the destination. Took a lot of convincing to the apartment owner to let him stay after that one, but it wasn't his fault…sorta…

The young scientist lived fairly decent but since he was just beginning his dream job, the apartment was just basic, if you ignored the papers here and there about formulas and other things the fox would never understand.

There was a reason why Red Alert was so wary coming here, by the looks of the place, you would never suspect another Anibot living here…but there was…

As soon as he was placed back on the ground, he was grabbed and hugged tightly to the chassis of the shuttle's pet, "Red, have you come to visit or have you finally decided to give into my charms and become my mate?"

"Let go of me!," the fox thrashed around, but was still unable to escape the hold of the cat holding him, he growled, "Starscream, I will bite you! And you know I will!"

A 'humph' was the only response he got before he was dropped onto his aft, his tail softening his landing. He glared up at the multicolored winged cat and growled again.

It just seem to make the other happy as he chuckled and reached down to pinch the guest's cheek, "Such a cutie, trying to be so tough," he leaned in closer, "makes me want to eat you all up."

And with that, the feline left him there, happily answering the shuttle's call for dinner, his black tail disappearing around the corner with a swish.

Oh, Primus, this is why Red didn't like coming here, Starscream was obsessed with trying to get him to be his mate…forget worst case scenario being left out on the streets…it would be coming to live here.

Being around the cat was bad for any bot's health…and he was already feeling a little sick as it was.

^-_-^Fox^-_-^

Oh, this was not good…Skyfire took a careful step, he couldn't get Red Alert to eat his meal, the poor thing looked sick and when he was just about to take him to the vet, Scree chased him off somewhere.

"How do you call a fox?"

He didn't bother trying to call the feline…really, no cat came to being called and Starscream never listened to begin with.

He paused, there was a whimper…okay…just follow the sounds…

There! He pushed the door open…and quickly shut it with a blush, "Well, that clarifies a lot…"

How was he going to explain this to Inferno…oh, mech, he banged his helm against the wall, "He could have warned me he was coming into heat…"

A loud keen erupted from the room, great…this would do wonders for the damn cat's ego…

^-_-^Fox^-_-^

"You are a smug bastard, aren't you?"

Red glared at the cat that was currently standing in his way of watching the tv, not like he could clean, Inferno said the chemicals from the cleaning supplies would be bad for him to accidentally inhale if he was to use them to clean. So instead, he had plopped on the couch and had decided he was not moving for the rest of the day…and it was all going to plan until Starscream showed up.

Skyfire thought it would be good for them to see each other after the…incident…at the apartment.

Fragging wrong he was.

"Of course I am, Red, why wouldn't I be. I'm gorgeous, intelligent, a feline of Primus like proportions-"

"I think you're an idiot."

A chuckle and the cat was suddenly on the couch curling up to him from behind, damn cats and their ability to bend…but he was not moving, the fox had planned on not moving and that was what he was going to do.

An arm draped over him as he felt the other place his helm in the crook of his neck…he refused to move…

He could feel the tail of the other beating happily in a slow rhythm against the couch, his own was just hanging loosely off the side…it would have been peaceful if he wasn't so damn angry.

"Five."

The helm shifted and he felt the gaze of those red optics on him, "Five?"

"The vet said five."

A deep purr and he was being nuzzled against once more, "Not bad for our first litter, our next will be larger."

Silence…

"I'm going to kill you when I get the energy to."

"Heh, that's just your hormones talking."

"I'm serious."

"…"

^-_-^Fox^-_-^

Inferno sighed as he waved at the last bot to come and adopt a kit, all of them had made sure each one had went to a good home to both Red Alert and Starscream's standards. Seems as though little Percy was going to go live with one of Skyfire's friends, the bitlet took Screamer's ears with Red's tail but was mostly red and was the runt so they were all fond of him. But the shuttle said that Wheeljack would take care of him and that his fellow scientist wouldn't stop talking about getting a companion to chat to and to further ease their processors, the kit would NOT be allowed to labs until he was older.

The explosion prone mech wouldn't allow it, thankfully.

"Well, that was one adventure I never want to experience again."

It was true, coming back to find out his little friend had…gotten busy…with Starscream was horrifying to them all.

At first he was sure the cat would just leave the fox Anibot alone now that he got what he wanted, the firefighter didn't count on him sneaking in to curl up to the carrying Red Alert in the middle of the recharge cycle, or bring him gifts, or nuzzle up to him at the weirdest of times. All in all, the damn feline turned out to be good sire…but Inferno was glad it was over…Skyfire on the other servo was upset that there were no more little kits running around.

It was time for everything to return to normal…and for him to Starscream proof the apartment cause the cat kept getting in some how and he did not want another incident.

Turning and heading back into the apartment building, he hummed happily, Firestar refused to come over with so many Anibots running around and he couldn't just leave his neighbor to take care of them all, though he was sure the flier would have been thrilled to, he wasn't able to spend much time with her. Maybe he could get one of the bots at work to watch of his lovable Red while the two of them caught back up.

Finally making back to his door, he glanced over to Skyfire come out of his before staring at the firetruck with wide optics then running back into his own apartment.

"Wonder what that was about?"

He shrugged and opened the door and nearly fell backwards from the sudden shock of what he was seeing.

He just ended up screaming, "Damn it, Starscream, get off of him!"

Starscream: :3

-Screamer wants babies…a lot of babies…poor Red… At least Skyfire's happy, he gets to play with more kits, I have the image of him sitting there in the floor with them all over him and him giggling happily. He likes his cat's offspring, they are adorable…Inferno though isn't as thrilled.


	8. Be My Friend: TC, Hound, Skywarp

Be My Pet AU-Thundercracker, Hound, Skywarp-Be My Friend

Rating-T

A quick note: Anibots= Animals + Bots, they're basically regular bots with animal like features. They are able to take care of themselves to a point but they are part animal and can't take care of all their needs. It's all explained in Ch.6 Be My Pet.

It was decided…Skywarp could not be left alone for anything…sure he had a gaming system with the newest games, TV to watch, a high end computer to play with but the damn mech still managed to get into trouble. He needed a guardian.

"So you want someone to watch over your bonded?"

Thundercracker stared down at the dog Anibot behind the counter, way to happy for his taste, "Yes, they must be able to take care of themselves since they will also be taking care him, Warp also has a habit of breaking anyone's patience, so a calm demeanor would be appreciated. And intelligent, I do not wish for there to be two idiots for me to come home to."

A nod and more typing on the computer, "I see…hmm…oh, here we are! A perfect match," the small mech smiled up at him, "He's with another client at the moment but will be free this afternoon."

The flier seemed to think about it, before sighing, "I don't think I have enough time to come back-"

A wave of the servo as the Anibot started laughing, "Oh, no problem, he's really good at finding his way around town, I'll just give him the address and when you get home, poof, there he'll be."

The blue Seeker raised an optic ridge, "I thought Anibots had problems with getting lost on their own?"

"Oh, not this one, he knows exactly where to go."

"Good…I think…"

"-_-" Wolf "-_-"

Skywarp giggled when the doorbell rang downstairs, oh, that had to be the new pet that TC was talking about, he hoped it was something cute! Not like that thing that one of the femmes at one of their social parties bought with her, he didn't care if it was a pure breed dog, it was ugly. It also scared the cute little bunny some famous artist bought along, poor rabbit nearly had a spark attack when it saw the 'thing'…his owner was not happy about his pet's near death experience…

TC had to make it up to him, something about a brother and something about stocks and computers…whatever all that meant. His mate was the one to handle the business end of things, he himself was the one to handle the social gatherings.

Bounding his way down the stairs, he could feel his excitement grow, he nearly jerked the door off when he opened it, "HII!"

Sea blue optics shined at him through the dark and a flash of white gave light to sharp canines, "Hello, is this the Thundercracker and Skywarp residence?"

He stood there for a moment, staring…was this his new pet?

"You are…"

The green mech seemed nervous now that his new owner had paused in mid-sentence, did he freeze up, "Are you okay?"

A squeal of delight and suddenly the canine found himself in a hug, "Sooo cute!"

Black ears twitched, not what he was expecting when he had found out he was hired to take care of some rich mech's bonded. Most just gave him chores to do and ignored him, not that it bothered him, he just worked through his contract then headed back to his home at the company.

"I am Skywarp, TC is at work, he's such a busy mech, anyway, come on in and welcome to your new home! Umm…"

"Hound, my name is Hound."

A giggle, the purple flier clapped his servos together, "Come on, Hound, let's go play!"

"-_-" Wolf "-_-"

It was…amazing…the house was clean not the 'almost enough for it to be condemned' mess he was used to. Sure he could have hired maids but they would just end up quitting, he had gone through every maid agency there was in town…apparently money wasn't enough to deal with his bonded.

He stepped lightly into the living room and smiled contently, his idiot was sprawled out on the couch deep in recharge…maybe the pet was smart enough to slip him something.

"He's just tired."

Shuttering his optics at the new voice, he turned his helm to see the pet he had hired…not bad looking really and those ears and tail just added to the charm, "You must be the help, let's talk in a different room, I don't want to wake him."

A nod and the Anibot followed him into the kitchen were the flier sat down, he expected the pet to follow his example but inside found a cube being poured with energon in front of him, "You need this, I can tell your energy is low."

"Hmm."

He picked up the cube as he watched the other take a seat in front of him, his posture said he was waiting for orders. The two remained silent the blue mech sipped the energon he was given before placing it back down on the table, "How did you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Skywarp, the house…it is something I am not used to…"

The canine waved his servo, "It wasn't that hard, he was just tired of being by himself, I've had worst clients."

The flier tilted his helm, "Really how?"

"Don't ask…it involved 12 younglings, a thing of superglue and a picture of the Prime."

"How…never mind," ruby optics glanced to the door, thoughts on his sleeping mate, "I know it is hard for him by himself, but he just doesn't like being at the company restrained to do nothing but listening to what he considers boring speeches about things he could care less about. The mech has my spark, there is no doubt about it, no matter how childish his though."

The other just nodded, Thundercracker gave a small smile at being able to talk to someone about such things…it was kinda nice, "Here I am chatting with you and I do not know your name."

Black ears twitched to a random sound, "Hound," a black servo was given in a servoshake and the Seeker gave a moment to study the claw like ends before grabbing the smaller servo with his own.

"Well, Hound, I hope your stay here is enjoyable, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Can I pet your ears?"

"-_-" Wolf "-_-"

Skywarp happily floated through a cloud, it was nice to get out and spread his wings. He gave a quick glance down to see Hound talking to some stranger…that was odd…his ears were standing straight up…what was going on?

"I told you, I'm here with my owner."

Hoound hated mechs like these, the ones who thought his kind were just mere animals that needed to be put down and erased and since that wasn't going to happen any time soon, they settled on making the lives of Anibots miserable.

"I told you I don't see no owner, now either leave or I'm calling Anibot control."

The canine growled, it didn't help the situation but he couldn't help it, the bot took a step back, "Now don't attack me!"

"I would never-"

"HELP!"

What was he doing, Hound watched as the mech ran off…figures…complain that he was in public park and then when that doesn't happen, goes and tells the control officers that he was trying to attack him, "Better get out of here…"

Sighing, he turned around and nearly ran into the familiar chassis of Skywarp, "What was all that?"

"Uh, oh, just some bastard," the green mech peered over his shoulder, yep, here come the officers and the mech from before was cradling his servo…probably told them that he got bitten, "looks like it's the pound for me tonight." He turned back to the flier, "Tell Cracker I have tonight's meal already set up, just heat it and it should be good to go."

Red optics shuttered at him before turning to the group heading their way, "How about we go home and you can tell him yourself."

"What, we can't leave, the officers will-"

"Time to go!"

The Seeker grabbed him and the last image he saw was the shocked faces of the officers and the mech before he landed softly on something, "What the pit was that!"

"Shoot, I was aiming for the pool! I wanted to go for a swim…"

The purple mech giggled as he watched the boxier frame of his pet suddenly started to wiggle around in the covers, completely forgetting the incident for a moment to enjoy the feeling of silken sheets.

"You look so funny!"

Hound stopped instantly, a blush tinting his cheeks…okay…so he couldn't help it when his animal side came out at the weirdest times…at least he wasn't howling…

Propping himself up on his elbow the flier smiled at the upside down puppy, the black tail thumping against the covers in a slow rhythm and a bashful look was sent his way, "I should send TC a picture of how silly you look."

A snort and the canine flipped himself over on all fours and shook his frame, there was no reason for why he did it, he just felt like it, "Please don't, I doubt he would be happy about me being on the furniture."

Red optics stared at him in confusion, "Were some of your other…clients," he didn't want to call them owners, Hound was more then just a pet, hired as he was, "were they like that mech at the park?"

A careful gaze set upon him, before the canine flopped down, content to join the other in lounging on the large berth before sighing, "There are those that don't approve of my kind, they say we are unnatural…not…robotic enough…but instead just wild animals with heighten intelligence and opposable thumbs. But we're not…no matter of how much the wolf part of me wants to take off running to chase the wind…I know I am just like any of them. I have a beating spark and the will to live like any other bot would, I am a Cybertronian no matter my frame…no matter what they all say."

The canine glanced over at the Seeker, he wasn't sure to expect really, surely not the look that graced the other's face…it spoke of…understanding…

Skywarp nodded as he reached over to stroke the ears of his hired companion, "I can see that, me and TC…and other Seekers and fliers…most don't like us either… Thunder says it's because we can do things they only wish they could do, that they hate or fear what they don't understand. Did you know they tried to outlaw flying…but thankfully the new Prime stepped in and gave us all the chance…could you imagine what would have happened if Sentinel still was alive?"

"I've heard of tales before…I've heard that the old council spoke of war…but this was all before the Anibot's came to be."

The stroking paused, "If it did come to that…would you not be here then…would me and TC be off in some pointless battle then and never be able to meet you?"

A yawn came before the smile, "Warp, I'm sure no matter what, I would have met you two eventually, now, let's get out of berth and go make some supper before Cracker get's back."

"I'm allowed around the stove now! Yay! After the last 'accident', I was banned from the kitchen!"

"…I think you'll help by sitting at the table…without touching anything."

"-_-" Wolf "-_-"

He should have expected this, but it had to happen…

It was a full two weeks since Hounds contract had run out and Skywarp had moped around like a sparkling that lost it's favorite toy…which really was the situation.

But Thundercracker could not bring himself to be upset with his mate, he too had a sense of a lost…what did Hound say was his kind family unit…ah, pack member.

It was odd coming home and not seeing the two waiting for him with smiles and laughter or to the scene of them curled up on the couch with his bonded deep in recharge as the wolf laid beside him like the ever protecting guardian.

It was nice to have someone who was willing to share a decent conversation that didn't involve business or sparkling like questions, but an honest bond of friendship shared over a cube of energon.

He wanted to buy another contract with the company but it seemed that another client needed the green mech's specialties…someone to be the understanding audio to a hard day cycle…to listen without judgment…a friend.

His own red optics glanced over at the purple Seeker, he wasn't as chatty as usual and there seemed to be a dark cloud hanging over the fliers helm…it was pitiful.

"Will he be alright, I was told that your mate was quite a talker, this doesn't seemed to be the case?"

He was taken back at the question as he turned to see one of the young Noble's at the social gathering, the soft blue and white mech…but was distracted by the familiar form behind him.

A flash of white canines and sea blue optics stared back at him…Hound…

The new bot seemed to notice his gaze, thinking of himself rude, he went on to explain his odd companion, "Excuse me, I was told that it pets were allowed here, if not, I can have him leave imm-"

"No, he's fine."

"Oh, well, thank you, I am Mirage and this is my companion, Hound. He is here as my guardian and escort."

A black servo was held out again for him to shake, "Pleasure, sir."

Thundercracker gave a light smile at the amusement that shined in the green mech's optics, a subtle wink clued it all in, he grabbed the appendage, "Thundercracker, it's good to see you."

And maybe after your contract runs out with this new client…it'll be good to see you back home once more.

-Messed up the time line in this one didn't I, anyway, Sentinel was killed before the war could start, leaving Optimus in charge of making the decisions. Why did I do this? I really don't know.


	9. What They Don't Understand: TFA Prowl

AU TFA-Prowl-What They Don't Understand

Rating-K+

The tiny sparkling held onto him, the ends of her digits had found their way into the crevices of his armor…she was afraid and was hanging on him like a lifeline…

Not that Prowl could blame her, the new spark just being found, she had no creators or at least none near by, she was lost and crying out through a broken bond that was shared through a child and parent. She received nothing for her attempts to find the spark that she was once nestled next to, the comfort she had once felt from when she had received nourishment from her carrier now gone.

Why would he blame her for crying…he felt as though he should cry for her as well…he understood what the others didn't…

"Hush, it's okay."

It wasn't but he could pretend for her sake, her spark broken keens calmed down to a few hiccups as he held her closer to his chassis, the warmth of his spark drifting through his armor to give what comfort he could.

Red optics looked up at him as whimpers filled his audios, the ruby colored was not filled with the hate that others who shared the same coloring had but instead of fear and innocence.

He gave her a sad smile, why couldn't others see what he saw…they instantly labeled her a Decepticon spawn as soon as her gaze set upon them…how could they miss the helpless pleas in her optics…how could they judge one tiny being for the crimes of others just because she shared the hated crimson.

It wasn't fair…it never was…he couldn't just let them take her back to be placed under the distrusting Council…they would never let her live because of their own fears and misconceptions…if they did allow her to live…she would just be some experiment to them to control.

She was starting to cry again, sighing he removed his visor…hopefully seeing his full face would bring a little more comfort to her.

Cute…she's tilting her helm at him…giggling she reaches for his visor and he happily gives it to her.

A soft chuckle escapes him as she nibbles the edge, why were they unable to see that she was just innocent…it wasn't her fault that her creators passed down the red colored optics to her…how could they immediately judge her like some kind of pest. Can't they see that there are others who only wish to just be…that not all are monsters told in sparkling tales…

She cooed up at him, one of her tiny servos reaching up to pat his cheek, his own ruby gaze meeting hers…

They just don't understand…

-Well…I have some explaining to do, don't I? The sparkling is Sari, if they had found as a protoform before the professor found her. Don't ask how, they just did. Why does she have red optics, cause in the series her eyes look sorta red before she upgrades. Felt like writing some stuff with TFA Prowl and this came up. Please review!


	10. Buyer Beware: Ratchet, Sideswipe

G1-Sideswipe, Ratchet-Buyer Beware

Rating- M: for sexual phrases

Crystal optics stared blankly at him, "You did what?"

"I got a fragging piercing."

Ratchet nodded his helm slowly, "On your spike…why?"

An uncomfortable shift, "It seemed like a good idea at the time…it was supposed to be hot."

The ambulance shuttered his optics at the frontliner, Sideswipe got a piercing…on his spike…and it was caught on the inside of his spike housing…

He burst into laughter, grabbing onto one of the medbay berths to keep from falling over, he was wondering why the Lambo had walked in funny.

"Ratch, it's not funny! I can't get a hard on or it get's stuck worse and I get a hard on from everything!"

More laughter came from the hysterical medic before he took a deep intake and managed to calm down to a few giggles, he glanced over at the fuming crimson mech…and promptly burst into laughter once more.

His top half bent over the berth and his arms covering his helm as he shook with mirth, oh Primus, that was the funniest thing he had seen all day!

"Seriously! Can you fix it!"

The white mech peeked from under his arms, still giggling, "Yeah," he pushed himself up and stared at the younger bot, his smile still painted on his face, "just pop your panel open and I'll have Little Sides fixed and ready to play before you can think of another stupid thing to do."

"It's name is Don and he's not little and I can't exactly pop open."

Ratchet gave him a look, completely serious now, "I could care less if you named it Princess Stiffy, now open up."

The red twin shuffled again, "I can't…the panel is the only thing stopping Don from coming out and saying hi and ripping his head of in the process…"

"…How can you be fragging horny right now!"

A shrug, "Sunny is sending me suggestive images…he thinks it would be funny if Don went out of commission for awhile…his Ricoh just jealous of my Don."

The med-bot face-palmed, "Both of you named your spikes…"

"We got a name for everybody's, well…except for yours."

"Thank Pr-"

"We named your valve."

Ratchet gave him a hard stare, "You named…my valve…"

A slight smirk was sent his way, "Yep, Roxanne! Don and Ricoh are in fight over her, Ricoh is sure that his good looks will win her but Don has all the charm. I'm sure my buddy will win in the end."

"…"

"Ratch?"

"I'm letting Swoop and First Aid fix you."

The Lambo sputtered, "I don't want them touching me like that!"

The medic gave him a glare, "You should have thought about that before putting a cap in Don's head."

Sideswipe watched as the white mech turned to go back into his office, "But it all was for Roxanne!" The frontliner fell to his knees, "It was all for you Roxanne! Why do you deny Don, he just wants your love! Roxanne!"

-*Stares at what I just typed then falls out of my seat with laughter* What the hell did I just write! I have no idea why anything was named as it was or why Sides decided to get a piercing in the first place. It's just funny.


	11. It's His World: Sunstreaker

G1-Sunstreaker-It's His World

Rating-Crack -_-

Note: So much OOC, that I should be shot.

Morning, the time to wake from his beauty recharge and begin his day, onlining his optics to a the massive room that was his own, no Sideswipe, filled to the brim with pleasantries to make Mirage swoon at the expensiveness of it all. His own masterpieces hung in decorated frames upon the walls, filling him with pride at his work.

Sighing contently, he decided to make his way out of the plush fine threaded covers of his massive berth, not that he needed such a large space for himself, no, his frame was as much as a masterpiece as those he had painted. The large bedding was for his lovely berth warmers to enjoy, along with himself and each other.

The joys of being Sunstreaker.

Stretching his flawless body, he smirked up at the reflective surface along the ceiling placed just rightly so above the berth. To view himself, of course.

Now for the best part of his morning, a nice, hot bath followed by wax treatment. He sauntered his way across the large room to the extravagate doors outlined in various jewels that led to his favorite of places.

His personal washroom-"Good morning, Sunstreaker."-with his personal assistants.

Both stood among the marbled room, their figures reflective in the surfaces that brought the room to shine. Their white armor gleamed in the bright lights and the dreamy smiles on their faces would have melted another bot's spark, he would never have anything but the finest to aid him.

And no one could beat the angel like features or skills of the SIC and CMO.

He smirked at the lovely bots and headed toward the large tub in the middle of the room, his steps nearly airlike, "My dears, what's on today's agenda?"

He sighed as he sat in the relaxing cleanser, the jet streams swirled the liquid around him as well as put a relaxing pressure on his back.

Prowl pulled a data pad out of his subspace, "Prime has had it passed where you are free for as long as you want, your shifts will be covered by the mechs of your choice for what ever duties you wish."

The golden mech nodded as he motioned the medic over with two digits, why clean himself when he had the talents of trained servos to do it for him. He glanced at the Datsun, "I want Tracks on cleaning the public washrooms then I want him on guard duty outside the ARK."

The pearl bot smiled and waded in, "What a wonderful choice, love, it's muddy outside from the recent storm and we can't risk anything to your Primus sent chassis."

A yellow arm snaked around the med-bot and pulled him closer so he can nuzzle the smaller mech's neck wire, "So is that a medical order for me to stay inside?"

"What ever pleases you, love."

How freaking fantastic is that, not that he needed the excuse, he could simply stayed in all he wanted. Speaking of fantastic things, better get those red digits to work.

Prowl coughed and the twin glanced over at him, "Sir, there is one thing that you must do today."

A sigh, there was always something wasn't there, "What would that be?"

Doorwings gave an excited flutter, "Why, sir, to attend the party that is in your honor, we all must give thanks for having you grace your presence aboard the crew."

The frontliner let out a short deep laugh before motioning the other in, "Best not to keep them waiting, seems like I'll need extra care today."

The other two giggled.

-Break-

Life was good, sitting on his throne that was positioned at the end of a extravagant room, the décor lavished to all expenses and to his tastes. He swirled his goblet of energon, the glass made to fit perfectly in his servos and made by the finest of artisans in the field of glassmakers.

He glanced down at the white helm laying on the inside of his thighs, the little med-bot had made a seat on the floor between his legs and was using his knee as a pillow as they both watched the activities before them. To his right stood Prowl, waiting for his orders while supervising the party and to get anything that the yellow Lambo desired. Gifts were laid on a table from the residence to show their admiration toward the gorgeous mech, even the Cons had sent gifts…all checked by Red Alert of course.

It was such a wonderful thing to be gorgeous, so much more when there was not a spark who could compare with him. All wilting at the sheer mention of his name from the tales of his heroics and beauty.

"Sir, would you like anything?"

Sunstreaker didn't even bother looking over at the Praxian but did a simple motion with his servo and the mech nodded before walking down the stairs that lead up to the thrown to retrieve some snacks for the warrior.

"Mmm, where is that brother of mine?"

The grey chevron helm turned to flutter crystal optics up at him, "He's in the brig, love, do you wish for his presence?"

A golden servo stroked the twin's chin as he seemed to be in deep thought, before nodding, "I feel like a race."

"But your armor!"

He patted the white helm, "I'll race inside the ARK, I would never risk my finish."

A relieved sigh, "Oh, don't scare me like that, love."

Light steps alerted them to the approaching figure of the SIC, a gold plate with the finest of treats there were to offer in his servos, he bowed politely, "Your favorites, sir."

Sunstreaker nodded at Ratchet to take the plate before telling the Praxian to retrieve his brother. He watched as the black and white leave before stroking the grey chevron, he smirked down at the ambulance, "I don't want to dirty my servos, feed me my treats."

"Anything for you, love."

A cherry servo delicately picked up one of the sweets before reaching up to pop it in the open mouth of the larger mech, the Lambo purred at the sensation of the candy melting on his glossa, perfect. He licked his lips as the medic stared up at him, "Sweet, but I want something else."

The porcelain bot flashed his optics, "You can get anything you want, you deserve it all."

"Anything?," he pulled the mech into his lap in one quick movement, getting a slight 'eep' out of him, the plate falling to the floor, "How about something along the lines of cherry vanilla."

He gently lifted the white face and placed a light kiss on pearl lips before diving in fully, one of his servos dipped down into the crevice of a hip, a small gasp was devoured.

"STOP!"

Sunstreaker shuttered his optics as someone broke through his storytelling haze, he glared at the mechs sitting across the table from him, "You asked what my dreams were about, I'm telling you."

Prowl glared at him as Jazz fell out of his seat, "You were asked what were your dreams, like how Bluestreak wants to be an interior designer-"

The gunner's wings fluttered, "I make those home improvement shows look like slag!"

"Indeed, not what you dream about during recharge."

The frontliner just snorted, "You should be glad that you were in it."

"Sunstreaker…"

They all turned to look at Ratchet at the corner of the table, "I'm going to murder you."

"…Do I get some cherry vanilla before you do?"

-*Takes gun, shoots thyself* Writing this made me laugh and want to strangle myself for the OOCness! I ship Ratch/Twins or any combination of the three. XD! Also, Sunny has the worst pickup lines, EVER! Cherry vanilla, I must be on something.


	12. A Needed Chat: Megatron, Ratchet

G1-Ratchet/Megatron-A Needed Chat

Rating-T-M for implications

It was hard…being stuck in the middle of a war zone, his hospital went from one side to the other…his patients fractions changing constantly with whoever won the land he resided on for the moment.

Neither really bothered him, they just came in with the tides…got fixed and left…why argue with someone who is willing to fix you about what side is right.

Sure he had gotten offers from both sides…most pressed on by his lover…which hurt more then anything.

It was all for good reason to start with…but he could see something else forming in those red optics…something that wasn't right… It got worse every time he was able to see him…suppose being the new leader of the Decepticons did take up most of his time…

He remembered when his humble home was claimed to the dark forces side for a moment…just for awhile…he had the minor he thought was gone. The feeling of waking up and curled up to the gun metal colored frame with the remnants of reminders of why they were still together…made him almost believe everything was going to be okay.

Like now, he smiled as somebot stroked his backstruts, dragging him from his needed recharge, his optics onlined slowly as he stretched to wake up his systems, "I needed that."

A deep chuckle, "The rest or the overloads?"

"Funny, how about both?"

He sighed contently as the top of his helm was kissed, the servo on is back drifting lower to give his aft a squeeze…he punched the others chassis lightly, "Don't you ever get tired of facing?"

"No and neither do you if I recall…what was it you wanted me to do again," Megatron pretended to think for a moment before grinning widely at the much smaller mech, "I believe it was you who demanded me to 'frag you hard enough to be heard on the other side of the territory.' I believe I succeeded."

"Fragging bastard."

"Hmmm," another squeeze and a leer, "Oh, but you love me for it."

The ex-miner loved that laugh that came from those pearl lips, where all the sounds that echoed through his processor was screams of those who refused to accept the changes he was set to bring about. From the mines, to the gladitor rings (something he has yet to tell the med-bot about), to the cries of war…he relished the sound of those that fell beneath his crushing blows…it reminded him that he was alive and was continuing to live.

But that laugh…a melodious note that ranged through the air and bounced around one's audio…reminded him that he had a spark and wasn't just a shell that was fighting without reason.

Quickly, he captured the sound with his own lips as he pulled the other into a needy kiss, a desperate attempt to capture the flitting music. They broke apart, crystal optics stared back at him and he briefly wondered what they would like in red…they would match his coloring more…but somehow didn't fit one that saved the sparks of others not crush them.

It reminded him of what he had to say…damn…it was going to be a mood killer too.

"I want you to come back with me when the forces leave, this place is falling apart and soon there won't be anything left to salvage."

A sigh, yep…killed the mood…

"That's your way of asking me to join…you know as long as I have a choice, I won't join either side…I promised myself to help others no matter the differences…"

"Ratch, this place is going to be vacated by both sides because of how battle scar it has become. Medic, you are not staying here."

You'll be leaving one way or another…

"If it comes to that…I will go with you…as long as you wait for me."

The Leader snorted, "Why the frag would I leave you behind, I ain't letting someone else get that aft of yours, I'm possessive."

Another laugh, "Then show me exactly how much you are!"

-^_^-Break-^_^-

Everything was falling around him, not that he minded…it was just another thing of war…

The entire place had been bombed when he woke up…the Seekers had made sure of that…

_It was quiet…_

Just like how it is now…

_He felt…calm…_

Even with destruction surrounding him, he still did…

_He was expecting to see white and red when he onlined his optics…_

He just saw grey now…dead grey…

_Glancing around, he didn't see him but he saw the note on the nightstand and he grabbed it, 'Be back soon, got to get my supplies to go. Love ya, you fragger!'_

Ratch used the curse as a word of endearment, whenever he heard it, he just smiled because he could see his little med-bot cussing at him. It made his enemies fragged off because he was smiling.

_He was planning on coming with him, he choose to go with the Cons…he went back to the hospital!_

The building that was built as a sign of hope to a failing city was gone now, where the start of plans began and where a dream had ended.

_It was really too late…all he had to do was contact Soundwave who delivered the news of the destroyed city._

Once paved over, he would rebuild a new city…a better place…and he'll be the one in charge of it.

'_Medic Caught, Autobots Evacuated City.'_

It should have been good news that the communication officer gave him, the damn enemy had left to fight his forces somewhere else worth fighting over and his little medic was still functioning.

But this land was useless to what he needed and he was sure there was some bot twisting his image into some horrid beast, some creature that enjoyed killing…sparkless…destroying the bridge between him and the other as the Autobot's painted him a monster.

Oh, he was a beast though…and he did enjoy the thrill of ribbing an enemy apart with his bare servos…but sparkless…

Only without the laughter there to remind him that he still had a spark…he might as well be…

-Third story of the Chat series, one left to go! I hope ya'll are enjoying these things, if so review! I see you out there…putting me on story alert…it would make me happy to see a review alert too. Please?…


	13. Don't Want To See: Ratchet, Twins

G1-Ratchet/Twins-Don't Want To See

Rating-T-M, depends on you.

"Aid, get over there and get Ironhide, his welds are starting to tear!"

Ratchet's sight never left his current patient as he directed his apprentice over to the Weapon Specialist who was trying to get up despite his own injuries.

His own servos were trying to stop the energon flow rushing out of his closest friend's pump, Wheeljack had been taken by surprise and shot through the chassis and was currently only hanging on by the medic's sheer will not to let him go.

"Don't think you can escape me this easily, Jacks, not like this."

Of course the engineer couldn't hear him from being placed in emergency stasis, but it helped to talk to him…to pretend that he could hear and was fighting with him to stay alive.

Out of the corner of his optic he could see familiar pedes heading towards their little safe haven, at first he was afraid it was another ambush like before. He couldn't take another one, everyone here was pretty much defenseless…they were in trouble if the Cons found them.

The steps stopped just to the side of him, he didn't bother to look up, he knew who it was and he was thankful they were here. He could use a good set of servos to carry the others back to base for safety.

"Sides, I need you to be look out for Sunny, I'm going to have him run some of the injured back. If we stay here, were fragged, so grab Ironhide and-"

"Ratchet!"

He nearly twisted his helm off turning toward First Aid's desperate scream, he shuttered his optics at the horrified looks on both his and Ironhide's faces, "What?"

The older red mech was reaching for his gun but a shot near his servo stopped him, the CMO turned to look up at the recently arrived twins, what the…

They just smirked down at him, a rifle in their servos pointed at them all but it wasn't the end of a barrel he was currently facing that worried him…it was more of the deep red optics scanning over them all and the shiny new purple symbol on their frames.

"Sorry, babe, but we got other plans," Sunstreaker raised his gun and…shot Wheeljack…

"Nononononononono!"

They gave a bark of laughter as the medic tried to fix the damage, all it did was manage to spread energon all over his white paint, he was losing the one he called a brother!

"Ya fragging glitching traitors!"

The crimson twin gave a sneer as he pointed the gun toward Prime's bodygaurd, "Shut it, you old mech, unless you want to be shot too."

The growl that came from the van was suddenly cut off by the loud keen from the medic, they all watched as he broke down over the rapidly graying frame of the scientist, "Wheeljack! Oh, Primus, don't leave me!"

The other two Autobot's glared at the two intruders, who just looked satisfied with the death of one who considered them close to his spark, only for them to shoot him in the life giving orb.

A yellow servo jerked the ambulance away from the carcass of the Lancia by the sensitive chevron, nearly ripping the helm ornament off, "His dead, get over it."

"No! Let me go! I got to help him!"

A demon like snarl came from the frontliner as he shoved the smaller mech on top of the dead one, the landing caused energon that had flowed out of the corpse to splash onto the pearl colored face.

Ratchet managed to push himself up on his servos before nearly collapsing back onto the dead frame, for a moment he just studied the face of the friend that held his spark.

"See, dead!," he was suddenly grabbed again and jerked to his pedes as he was forced to look at the ruined spark chamber…he watched as Sideswipe aimed at the remains and blew off the engineers helm.

He broke down again, oh…Wheeljack…he didn't deserve this…he wasn't supposed to go like this…

"Why are you doing this!"

The question was shouted by First Aid, the two Lambos just shrugged before it was the prankster that answered, "Got bored."

"WHAT!"

The duo shuttered their optics as the smaller porcelain mech seemed to find his strength turning to them in a fit of anger, the red twin nearly getting hit by a flying punch before he grabbed the white arm and twisted it around. A snap was heard and he suddenly kicked the ambulance away, getting a nice cracking sound as the chevron helm bounced against the rock surface.

"The frag, medic, we're slagging ex-gladiators."

The apprentice ran over to his fallen mentor, already running scans on the mech, "Sir, get up!"

A sob cam from the fallen bot as he sat up, energon flowing down in a slow stream from the broken glass in both of his optics. The landing had shattered the delicate feature and he was now blind…but he still managed to give them a glare, "You…you fucking murdered Wheeljack all because you were bored!"

He couldn't see but he could tell it was Sunstreaker snorting, "No, that was for an entirely different reason."

"Yeah…let's get out of here," he was being jerked to his pedes again, "let's go."

He couldn't see what happened next…but he could hear it…the sound would always be with him…the screams would echo through his audios…to be sketched eternally into his recharge as he spent the rest of his nights locked away on the Nemesis.

He didn't want to see it…didn't want to see what the two had become…didn't want to see the death of those he held dear…he didn't want to see the pit his world had become…

-This was a thought of what would happen if the twins went Con, which somehow translates into them killing everyone and dragging Ratchet back with them. I was going to have them say why they killed Wheeljack the way they did but it didn't fit in but the reason was because him and Ratch were so close and they didn't want anyone else to have the medic's attention but them. They really just got tired of everyone comparing them to being Con like and treated as such, all except for Ratchet who treated them like he treated everyone else because he did care for them and since they never had that from anyone, they clung to the feeling like they were starving for it. I like this plot and I want to see more of it, if someone else wants to give this a go, tell me in a review.


	14. So Close: Constucticons

G1-Constructicons-So Close

Rating-T

"He's upset."

"Well, duh!"

"Should we, umm, do something?"

The entire Contructicon gestalt (minus a certain medic) all sighed in despair, everything was going so well today too…their morning was actually pleasant, not the usual screams of backstabbing, the random gunshots going off around the base…just a nice morning.

Everyone was tolerant of each other before going out to battle, just a few snorts or nods there and here, no accusations or anything, it was just one of those days and they were so sure everything was working in their favor.

Even the battle seemed to be with their odds, for once their Leader listened to his second…somebot claiming it probably had to do with the two facing but no one wanted to stay on that topic. They had almost got their prize today…it was literally in their servos, their combiner form had almost broke out into a happy dance if it wasn't for the fact that would have been embarrassing and they did not want anyone to see their dance moves. Cons they were, but even some things were just too wrong and scarring to the processor of others.

They all flinched as Hook's helm hit the desk he was sitting at, a long sad moan escaped the Decepticon medic, so damn close!

It wasn't an unusual thing that some of the members aboard the Nemesis had their sights set on certain Autobots, being stuck on the same planet for so long, it was a development that was sure to come. There was the talk during their high grade sessions were everybody was to busy being drunk to care who they were chatting to, that plans on who would do what with who got passed around easily.

So it wasn't surprising that they had set their sight on one…and they nearly had him today.

Another smack across the desk, "He was right there!"

The others sighed again, being bonded in such a way, they all relayed each other's feeling and emotions, so they were all upset about the situation…but not as much so as the mech currently moaning and probably causing damage to his systems.

"Fragging yellow daffodil, ruining everything!"

Yep, the next they saw the golden vain Lambo, they were going to step on him…repeatedly…then scrap him off into human waste facility like the slag he was…with Reflector taking pictures…and laughing about it during the whole time.

"He's got the doll again."

Sure enough Hook had reached into his subspace and taken out a custom made doll of their Autobot love…even they found it creepy that he had made the thing…but what the pit could they complain about, they had their own little quirks.

The medic sighed and cuddled the toy while taking a gulp of high grade he had placed on the desk, "Going to kill the damn mech! Then I will take what's mine back!"

Devastator had managed to catch the Autobot CMO off guard while the white mech was trying to reach safety from the flying bullets around him, instantly the giant had swept him up in one servo and while smiling happily, decided to turn and leave with cussing, screaming, and biting bot in tow.

All they had to do was get back to base and the wrench wielding mech would be tucked away in their room, away from prying optics.

But the sudden attack of yellow on Devastator's face startled them all as the frontliner had somehow managed to launch himself onto the combiner and was set on trying to rip the gestalt's form's helm off.

Out of surprise and reaction, they dropped the ambulance into the waiting arms of the red twin, who promptly shot them a bird and took off with the whiplashed mech bridal style.

His brother stabbed them in the optic before taking off on his jetpack, it was a an embarrassment to them and an ego blow.

Another bang on the desk, "I want my soul mate! We'll be so good together, torturing innocent patients and causing others harm with tools!"

They all just sighed again, poor Hook…

(On the Autobot base)

Ratchet rubbed one of his audios, "Someone's talking about me."

His thoughtful look turned to one of annoyance as a red arm was thrown over his shoulders, bringing him into a hug, "Sideswipe, what are you doing."

"Hugging you…while being naked…"

"…What?"

-Hook continues to sleep with his plushi, the rest of his gestalt are considering getting him into therapy. Sideswipe was running around with his interface covers opened because he hit his helm too hard and decided he wanted to be free. Ratchet fixed him with a whack of his wrench and had to take a long shower afterwards. It's all crack.


	15. I Am Certified: Red Alert, Breakdown

G1-Red, Breakdown-I Am Certified

Rating-T

Inferno really just wanted to face palm right now…in fact he was…when he had told Red he needed to make some friends, he did not mean like this.

He stared at the two hiding underneath some rock indention, optics staring up at him like they were sparklings that got caught playing in something they shouldn't have. He wasn't quite sure how this had happened but it did, so at the moment he along with Red Alert's older brothers and Breakdown's brothers were trying their best to coax out the two infamously paranoid Lambos…to no avail…

"Why are they hiding again?"

The question came from the red twin as the rest had decided to just sit out and wait for the two to come out on their own, a deep sigh came from the firetruck, "They claim that the humans were staring at them…that they want to 'do things to them'."

"They were staring at us…they want my wheels, I heard them…talking about how much they liked them…how they would do anything for them. Staring at me!"

If he wasn't staring at the slightly poked out helm of Breakdown, he would have sworn it was the security director talking, behind him Sunstreaker groaned, "Your alt. is a fragging sports car, an expensive sports car. Why would you pick an a mode that's flashy if you don't want to be stared at?"

"They don't have to stare! Or plot! They're plotting on taking our rims! Waiting for when we least expect it to strike!"

That one was the youngest of the Autobot Lamborghinis.

A giggle came from Wildrider, "Aww, it's like they're made for each other, first comes paranoia, then they'll make a safe house where they'll hide and live like wild animals and have dozens of paranoid sparklings that will grow into their army until they are ready to take over!"

They ignored him.

"Red, listen, the humans are not here, you nearly ran them over when you sped out of the city…you caused a massive wreck and pileup on the freeway…there is no way they could have found you."

Under normal circumstances Inferno's calm talk would help get the red and white mech out but usually there wasn't a Stunticon there growling and pointing at him while shouting, "Liar! Your staring too, stop staring at us! They have planes…they can spot us when we're out in the open…shoot us down like rogue elephants and strip us apart to stare at our insides!"

Before anyone could respond, a form had suddenly decided to stick it's helm inside the opening with the other two, "I pronounce you bonded, you may kiss the Lamborghini!"

"Rider, get out of there!", the gestalt leader had grabbed hold of the mech's legs and was dragging him away.

"But I have the power! I got my license to wed others! Congratulations, you're legally married in the eyes of Primus!"

A crackle of blue light, a sure sign of more panic coming from the SD, "But I'm not ready to bond!"

"He's just being craz-ack!"

Sideswipe shuttered his optics as he looked up at the mech that had knocked him down, holding a piece of paper in front of his face, "Behold, I am certifiable! I am a priest and I have vowed this two married!" Wildrider paused before grinning and taking out a vial of clear liquid out of his subspace and poured it on the crimson frontliner's helm, "By the power of Primus, demon be gone!"

"What the-" the red twin spat out some of the fluid, he was sure that wasn't water, "You're certifiable alright!"

The crazed mech just laughed as he jumped up and out of the enraged Autobot's fury, "Lord above, bless his spark! The demon has taken control of him!"

"I'm about to give you demon!"

He lunged after the Con, who just danced out of the way while throwing the vial at him and smacking him across the helm, "The power of Primus compels you!"

"Fragging glitch get back here!"

The rest watched as the two sped off, Inferno gave a glance over at Sunstreaker, "Usually, it's you doing that, chasing after someone with threats, I mean."

A shrug, "He's been having a bad day."

An enraged scream echoed before Motormaster sighed, "Let's go get him before get's himself killed, I don't want to find a replacement right now."

Both the Lamborghinis popped their helms out to watch the others chase down the other two, Red Alert shuttered his optics, "And they think we're the crazy ones."

Breakdown just glanced around, they were alone now…no one to stare at them…he turned back to his recently required friend, a small smirk on his face, "Wanna make-out before the planes get here?"

"…Sure, might as well get some before I get turned into parts."

-Don't ask…I really have no idea about this one…I really don't. this actually started out differently because when I was watching my brother and sister, I kept them entertained by letting take a Transformers personality test that a friend sent me. That conversation went like this,

Casey: This bull!

Me: What?

Casey: It told me I was Starscream, can you believe that!

Me: …

Hunter: Yes.

Casey: What!

Me: You made your boyfriend cry because you told him his mom loved you more then him…and you laughed about it…

Casey: He's fault, not mine.

Hunter: How does that make any sense?

Casey: Because I said so!

So originally it was going to be a story about what we got, Cas got Starscream (and threw a fit about it), Hunter got Hound (I find it odd that he got the one whose job fits his own name) and I, somehow got Wildrider (I still don't believe that).

How in the world it got turned into this, I have no idea but that's were the plot bunnies take me.

Also, a quick word, if you want a couple thrown into one of my drabbles, tell me, but please keep it down to one couple a review.

Send them in!


	16. Music & Lyrics: Jazz

G1-Jazz-Music & Lyrics

Rating-K

I should have said yes…

I didn't want to lose my freedom…didn't want to lose the title I had gained through out the orns…

I was always running around with someone before I met you…and before I knew it I was being tamed…I thought I was losing my edge because I was with you.

These couples that are dancing together now…their sparks intertwined to each other…it only reminds me have what could have been…but I was so sure at the time that it would have just slowed me down.

Your laughter fills the room, it's so rare to hear it but the sound is beautiful to the audios…filling the ones around you with warmth at how happy you are.

He's taking good care of you and I don't expect anything less…I can't hate him…he just picked up the pieces of your shattered spark that I had left scattered carelessly upon the ground and built it back into the work of art everyone sees now.

I thought I was saving myself when I laughed at your plea to bond…I didn't want that, I don't ever want that…but I was lying to myself…

What I thought would hold me down has made the two of you…lighter then air…

Look at me, please, just one last glance…one flash of the optics that say you still love me, like I still love you.

No…don't…I know it won't be there no matter how much I ask for it…he's taken up all the space in your spark and you in his…

You're beautiful…I'm sure he's told you that…I can't believe how much I looked over that…how much I miss waking to the feeling of you by my side…your optics slowly coming on made you look like a waking angel, especially with your doorwings gently fluttering in your recharge…

Funny…my berth is quite empty now days…the occasional lover could never fill the void having someone you really care about in your arms.

You don't have to worry about that…I sound like I'm blaming you…really, though, the blame is all mine.

Do you ever think about us…how things were…do you compare him to me at times…not that you could, we're nothing alike really…perhaps that's a good thing.

He wanted everything I was too scared to have with you, to settle down and begin the family you always wanted…strange…after I told you no…I could see the sparklings you once talked about having with me…

Now, though…they belong to him…

Funny how karma is like that…not knowing that I had everything I could have ever needed…but I threw away all in on a whim…

It hurt you while librated me…but it didn't take long for the whole thing to reverse…

No one would have thought you two would make a good couple…you proved them all wrong…well he did…he never gave up this blessing. He proved how much he loves you…and how much you love him.

Look at that, you've finally spotted me…your optics just reflect the sense of friendship we have and not the feeling of lost love I was hoping to see…and both of you are coming over.

"Jazz, my main mech, thanks for party."

"Indeed, though I had hoped we could have kept our bonding quiet, this is a pleasant surprise. Thank you."

I force my signature smile on, "No problem, as long as ya having a good time, it's all tight."

I would have done it for anyone getting bonded, you two just smile before he drags you away for the performance of the night.

You voice fills the room and everyone seems shocked at how wonderful it sounds, it fits your frame…elegant…beautiful…strong…and he begins to play the music that flows along with your lyrics, light…friendly…happy…

"Who knew Blaster and Prowl would ever end up together?"

I just nod, not even paying attention to who was speaking, it was odd but his music and your lyrics…just seemed…perfect together…

-Well, then…I decided someone else needed some Prowl love and originally this was going to be through Blaster's POV on how they got together but it ended up being Jazz's. I am a fan of Prowl/Jazz but I felt there needs to be a little more diversity out there for Prowl.


	17. Be My Companion: Mirage, Cliffjumper

Be My Pet AU-Mirage, Cliffjumper-Be My Companion

Rating-T

Notes: Tis be a gift fic for SeekerMoonblade. Hope you enjoy it. Also a thanks to Katea-Nui for giving me some ideas.

He didn't mind it that Hound had to go back to the company, his contract did run out…but before he could renew it and have the wild mech back in the Towers…he was bought was a little disappointed that the Anibot was now gone, they had become such close friends…like the wolf was the shoulder he had always needed to lean on. He would miss the canine dearly…but since he couldn't have that one, the dog at the counter said he would have a replacement sent to the Towers for him.

He made sure to have all the requirements like he did last time, determined, strong, and loyal…it was the same ones that got him Hound.

It was also the same ones that somehow got a small red miniature Doberman Pinscher at his door…it was unexpected leap from the strong sturdy form of a wolf to the lean frame of a mini.

He should really have a word with that mutt who sent him this pet.

"You are…not what I was expecting."

A snort, "Yeah, well, this is what you got."

How can something so small have such an air of attitude around him, the tiny thing barely came up to his waist, no need to be rude though, "I am Lord Mirage-"

"Yeah, yeah, I got your profile, Cliffjumper is the name."

Well, apparently he has no issues with being rude…but he did pay for a month and he was going to get a month, no matter what.

"You going to let me in or do your kind make their pets sleep outside."

It was going to be one long month…he missed Hound even more…

`-_-`Pinscher`-_-`

It was either the funniest thing he ever saw or the saddest…he was going to go with saddest…Cliffjumper, the Towers mechs had decided, was in complete delusion about his size as he tried his best to look bigger.

Rolling his optics, the Noble just gave his old friend an apologetic smile, perhaps it was not such a good idea to bring the brash mech to the social gathering but they had found Hound. The Anibot was escorting his purple owner around, who was now laughing at the mini's attempt to scare the wolf with growls and barks…okay so the barks sounded more like squeaks but still.

The green bot had mildly amused look on his face but refused to laugh out loud like the Seeker, the black tail swinging lazily, "I can understand that you are eager to show Mirage you can protect him, but you do realize I can take off your helm in one blow."

Cliffjumper stopped his barking (squeaky yelps) and stared at the calm canine before huffing, "You can not."

Skywarp suddenly wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck from behind and hung on to him like a child, "I'm bored, eat his helm."

The red canine jumped back and bared his denta, growling, "I can take you on."

The white and blue bot just knew they were the center of attention now, the Seeker may not care about what others thought but he was a Noble who relied on the social standings.

Black ears twitched and a smile spread across Hound's face as he glanced over at the embarrassed mech, "Gotcha a lively one didn't you, Raj, at least I know you'll be taken care of now."

Now what was that supposed to mean?

"Damn right, I am the ultimate guard dog,, I can protect my master from anything!"

He could just die right now.

Skywarp giggled and hid his face in the back of the wolf's neck cables, "Not unless someone decides to step on you," he moved to set his chin on a green shoulder, "I wanna go home now."

A nod and Hound gave them both a smile, "It's good to see that I now know you'll be fine now," he gave a light pat the racecar's shoulder, "you need somebot to take good care of you."

And like that, they popped away, leaving a very confused Mirage and a proud Cliffjumper, "That's right, run away, see if I can't take you on, I dare you."

The Noble gave the puffed up Pinscher a look before laughing quietly to himself, little dog…big attitude.

`-_-`Pinscher`-_-`

Mirage nearly laughed out loud at the look on the other mech's face as Cliffjumper had jumped in his lap and growled at the guest, happily announcing, 'Mine, my master!'

The guest was another one of his parents attempts to get him to bond with another noble household, which really wasn't uncommon but he really didn't like the mech. And his pet sensed it, it was the reason why his lap was full of a growly min-pin that would let out the occasional bark if the other got to close for either of their likes.

"I see you got another guard dog, he's…more vocal then the other one."

"It's drown out your annoying voice!"

The blue and white Noble just rubbed one of the canines ears, "He's mostly bark, he's really sweet when he wants to be."

Like how get's all big optic at night because he want to sleep in the berth with the Towers mech or how he likes to curl up in his lap while the racecar read a bookfile with soft sounds of music in the background or how his leg will start kicking if his belly gets rubbed a certain way. CJ loved getting attention and his owner was more then happy to give it to him.

"Oh, I see," a thoughtful look came over the guest's face and he reached out to pet the canine, only to jerk back when he snapped at him with another, 'mine', "What the!"

A slight laugh, "My apologies, I forgot to mention, he's mostly bark but still tends to bite."

The red Pinscher let out another bark as the new bot frowned down at him, his owner just smiled, "Isn't he just the cutest thing?"

`-_-`Pinscher`-_-`

"I will get you one day!"

The Noble shook his helm as his pet stared out the window at a bird that the small dog claimed was the same one from the other day and it was back to mock him.

He found himself surprised when the contract was nearly over and so not to make the same mistake twice, he bought out the Miniature Pinscher's contract with the company and got a long-term companion.

Sighing contently he returned to his reading, tomorrow, Thundercracker will be by to talk business bringing his mate and pet with him. Skywarp could be a servo full but Hound was always there to keep him in check. It was amazing how the Anibot's just seemed to know what their owners needed even if the owners themselves didn't know.

Besides it was always funny to watch Cliffjumper try to intimidate the wolf, who in turn would just find it all amusing, the green canine would send knowing smiles to the Towers mech as though he knew what was really going on and what was to come. Then he would always say, 'He takes real good care of you.'

Perhaps that's what Anibots were really made for, not paid pets or hired friends…but the companion that knows what you need and has no qualms with giving you everything they are just for a little love and comfort.

And Cliffjumper was all that he had asked for, determined, strong and loyal…the perfect companion he needed.

Now if he could only get him to stop barking at the birds.

-Hope you like SeekerMoonblade! I got about three other Anibot stories coming out so be on the look out for them. Also to smoking caramels, be on the watch for another Red Alert/Starscream, you said you liked them and I'm going to give you one soon. For Katea-Nui, I'm going to miss you girl! But I'm working on the Anibot Wing/Perceptor/Drift that you wanted along with Soundwave/Blaster (still working on what animal Sound should, so if anyone has a suggestion send it in.) So everyone be prepared for them, starting to think I should just make an actual Anibot story instead of drabbles…

I be retarded, I had put Pincer instead of Pinscher before, I fixed it.


	18. Just Another Pretty Face: Tracks

G1 AU-Tracks-Just Another Pretty Face

Rating-T-M

He sighed as the tips of his digits traced the outline of his latest victim, he had promised Prowl he would bring back a meal…but he guessed he got a little too hungry…

He licked his energon soaked canines, oh, well, another customer lost…there will always be others though.

Tracks sighed as he stood up from the dead mech's lap, someone will come and harvest the rest of the body for future treats, right now, he had to get back to work. Being a vampire would be so hard if he wasn't so gorgeous. Mortals always fell for a pretty face, it was the down fall for many.

He walked out of the private backroom to the front, their little hideaway was disguised as a bar with private rooms for more…intimate encounters… He gave a wave to Ironhide, a secret way to say he just finished someone off, in both terms, the bouncer just rolled his optics and motioned one of his lackeys to go clean up the mess. It was late for them and the only ones in the bar were either their own kind or those that will soon end up on the missing list.

The multicolored mech sat on a stool and gave a wink to the bartender, Ratchet tilted his helm at the behavior, the mech seemed older but was the only few here that was not one of the undead but just a hired worker. Poor thing didn't even know he was surrounded by beings of death as he happily worked his way through the university he was attending. He was good with his servos and made a great bartender…also having the Twins Terrors following him around helped his situation for not getting eaten.

"I suppose you just got laid, judging from the smug look you got on your face plates."

"Oh, I satisfied a hunger that was just itching me tonight."

A gentle shake of the white helm, "More then I needed to know, you want something to top off with before another victim comes in."

It was funny how the medic in training could make such a joke that rang so true and the Corvette gave a brief moment to wonder if the white mech actually knew…no…the Twins would have been celebrating their new member or he would be dead and be another name on some officer's report.

He just smiled, "I'm quite content at the moment, but you could be a dear and make me some of those delightful ruststicks of yours."

A brief nod, "On the house as usual which reminds me, do you know where Prowl get's the ingredients from?"Oh, he knew alright, like he knew that mech in the back was probably being stripped down to make such ingredients, why should perfectly good parts go to waste, "Sorry, our beloved Praxian doesn't give out much information about how he runs things. I'm just another pretty face working here."

"Hmm, I'll just ask him, wherever their from, they seem fresher then store bought."

"Homegrown, I suppose."

He just shrugs and gives the racecar a 'thanks anyway' before turning to head back into the kitchen to get the order filled. Sweet little thing really, a little on the grumpy side from time to time but if Prowl can get him into to be the main overseer over a hospital then they might be able to get another source for their survival. The Datsun made sure everyone he hired would be some use to him in one way or another and loved extending his gains to other branches.

A plop came down next to him and he glanced over to see the yawning face of one of his brethren, a slight giggle at the energon still left on the others canines, "Dear, Hound, I see you've managed to bring back some of you meal with you."

Sea blue optics shuttered at him before a shy grin took over the green mech's face, "Sorry, got in a rush with the last package."

Translation: I got the target but someone heard and started snooping around.

The Jeep was their tracker, got some reporter that was sticking their nosebridge in the wrong place or someone who was planning on betraying the clan…out went Hound, he always made sure to stop any trouble before it could start.

"So who got the package?"

"Some news femme that wanted something to make her big."

She found out about them and was planning on making it her big career move.

Tracks gave a smile to the medical intern as he came back and placed the sticks on the bar counter, the white mech asked if the green bot wanted anything, a shake of the helm and he was gone again into the back.

He knew better to get into their business, there were rumors that this place was run by some kind of mob but he didn't want to find out, he liked living.

Watching to make sure the white mech was completely gone, the two went back to their conversation, the Jeep gave a look at the door where the other left, his hearing making sure the other wasn't listening in…no…he could hear the sounds of pots moving around…he must be straightening up the kitchen.

"I'm surprised he isn't dead yet."

"Prowlie thinks he'll be useful in the future, but forget about him," a digit was suddenly fascinated by the green armor as it trailed around the seams of a hip joint, "have you already gotten ahold of our boss, dear…cause I can think of a few things we could be doing right now."

Optics lit up, another thing about their kind…their interface drive…it was something Tracks loved.

"You sure you don't have somebot to be doing, besides Prowl was busy trying to get an inside source to the Special Ops unit…something about a Porsche…"

"And everyone thinks I'm the one with high face drive."

A laugh and the gentle push of his servo away stopped his advances, "Tracks, there is a difference between you and Boss, he does it for benefit for everybody, you do it for your own body."

The tri-colored mech laughed gently, "Oh, just having my body is a benefit for all whose around in the same room."

A roll of the optics, "You are one vain glitch, my friend."

"If you got it, flaunt it. Besides what most don't know is I'm a spike mech, get's quite a surprise from my clients."

It got a bark of laughter from the green bot, "I'm sure it's not the only shock you have for them."

The other chuckled as well before the delicate digits returned to play with the hip wire, "Darling, you could take a lesson from me, you need to flaunt that cute black aft of yours," the digit dipped under the armor, getting a hiss from Hound, "besides I hear you're a valve mech, I say let's put our likes together and see if we can't have a pit of a night."

"Mmm…I don't see why not…"

Tracks loved it when things fell into place, he shared a fang smirk with another of his kind, they could get brutal with another vampire. They would cause their partner pain just to feel it…what mortals would have called horrid as they ended up overloading in their own energon covered frames, littered with wounds and bites…they found beautiful…

"Hound," they both froze at the sound of the bartender sticking his helm through the door, his face looking panicked, "those Seekers are here and they bought back up, Hide and the Twins are already out there but I don't know if it's enough. The damn things are screeching about territory and if they get any louder the police will get called and I am not spending the night in jail!"

He disappeared back into the behind the door, the tracker just sighed, there was no doubt who was the screechy Seeker was and it was getting annoying on how his clan was trying to take over theirs. A quick apologetic look to the Corvette and he was bounding over the counter heading out the back to help the others.

Tracks pouted as he grabbed a ruststick, the Jeep was rough and loved to bite in the berth and after the boring face he just had, he really wanted a good hard one. Oh well, he turned in his seat to lean back on the counter as he watched the barely occupied bar, the rest of his brethren ignoring the sounds of fighting in the back, his clan always won so it wasn't a problem.

Red Alert and Firestar were placing bets on who could get who, their target being some firetruck and they were betting on who could get him in the berth first. Not an uncommon game around here, afterall they lived for an eternity and they had to entertain themselves somehow. He believe Red Alert was winning this one but Firestar was saying that the mech was 'cheating' on him, that got both of them laughing. The brother and sister duo had a weird sense of humor and when the time came when the poor play toy found out what was really going on, they will simply discard him and find another more interesting one.

He himself had played this game often.

In the corner if one looked hard enough, their 'youngest' worker was having a quick meal, funny really, Bumblebee was almost older then all of them but it proved that his young appearance worked in his favor. The mech's lap he was sitting on was offlined, dead and gone, leaving nothing but the precious fuel for the vampire. The shadowy corner hid it well and it there was always the thrill of getting caught as he lapped up the energon from a main neck line that he had ripped off.

The racecar popped in another treat, a muffled scream had him looking over his shoulder with a bored expression as someone tried to scramble through the kitchen door. The cursing proved to be the intern and the sudden laughs of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gave hint that the white bot must have seen what they were and they were just making sure he wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

Rolling his optics, "I suppose will be having a celebration soon to welcome the new member,' he stared back at the door, glad that the panicked screams had stopped in time for a new patron to walk through them. The multicolored mech gave a smile and a wink to the new visored patron, who titled his helm at him in turn.

Hide and Hound will be out getting rid of the mess that just occurred so he wouldn't be able to have his real fun tonight but it never hurt to get a new shiny toy for himself.

The blue bot calmly made his way over to him, "Query: Who are you?"

A sweet smile as he remembered his words from earlier, "Me? Oh, no one, love, I'm just another pretty face that works here."

-I am the plot bunny queen! *Gets smacked with a brick* I was joking! I let Katea-Nui proof read the draft, she said she liked it and that it reminded her of the scene in 'The Ones In Command' where Fireflight thinks that Tracks is the vampire queen that wants to impregnate everyone with his spawn. Ah, memories… On another note, I am planning on actually starting a Anibot series but it all depends on ya'll, if I get enough reviews saying yes to the series, I'll put it out…if not, I won't. Simple. So send in your reviews my friends! Please?


	19. Contagious Heat: Ratchet, Wheeljack

G1-Ratchet, Wheeljack-Contagious Heat

Rating-M

"Umph!"

Not exactly what Wheeljack had expected when he came to check one his old friend, everyone was starting to get worried after the medic didn't come in for his roster and everyone knew he would be there even if it wasn't his shift.

So being a close friend, he was 'volunteered' to check on the ambulance, meaning everyone was afraid of a flying wrench to the helm more then usual and worried that there might actually be something wrong, so he was sent just incase.

"Please…"

He was slightly wary of entering the dreaded room but he had too, there could be something seriously wrong with the white mech and he couldn't take that…everyone was counting on him to come back and say everything was fine.

"I need you."

Getting over his nervousness, he typed in the code and made his way in, he had expected the worse…a sick Ratchet…he was sick…but not with illness. His sight was filled with the sight of the medic spread out on his berth and digits shoved deep inside his own valve…pumping in and out… The chevron decorated helm was slung back and light moans escaped between swollen lips, optics turned off and the sheets were soaked with lubricant that had dripped out of the opening.

The inventor couldn't move…frozen by the sight as his closest friend overloaded in front of him…back arching and hips lifting as the choked scream managed it's way out. He could feel his own spike pushing at his panels at the show…oh…he had dreamed of that before…the medic pleasing himself for the engineer's own perverse fantasize.

He whispered the healer's name and optics that were once a clear crystal where now deep blue that was nearly a shade of violet and realization hit him along with the sweet alluring smell…heat…the medic was in heat. Then…he ended up on the floor…

A whimper brought him back out of his reverie and he looked up at the pleading look from that face so close to his…Primus…the white mech was gorgeous. Most couldn't tell because the faceplate was usually holding on to either an angry front or a worried one.

But here with full lips slightly parted to let out overly warm air that brushed against his sensors, cheeks slightly tinged with energon making him look impassioned and optics so lost in lust that the heat brought…just gorgeous…

Wheeljack brought a servo up to caress that alluring face, yes, even he could admit it…Ratchet was a looker and one that others had tried to get. His facemask slid back and he pulled the other down into a kiss, he had dreamed of taking the smaller mech before. Wet recharges filled with images of taking the other over a medbay berth, the sounds of his spike sliding in and out of that wet port and the soft words passed between them…and here he was with the very mech.

A whimper was passed into the kiss as they separated, he chuckled at the desperate wanting look and grabbed those red hips pulling him into a slow grind against his own crotch plating. A begging groan and the medic nipped the engineers neck wires as red servos played with the sensitive seams…nice…

He chuckled again and positioned the healer right above the cord panel, stopping the grind and holding those hips still just enough for him to shoot his spike up into the waiting valve. The ambulance's groaned and tried to move but the explosion prone mech refused to let him, enjoying the feel of himself buried inside the little mech.

Warm, tight, and hot…

He pulled the other one off slowly, watching the glass chassis hitch in anxiousness and need. A brief glance down to watch himself slide out, fluid covered his spike and trailed down it as a slight string of it followed it out but refused to leave the inside of the valve. He could feel himself twitch at the heat that called him back inside as he watched the walls ripple under his gaze, just waiting to milk him dry of his transfluid.

The Lancia stared back at the face as hips jerked in his grip, a grin came over his face and he slammed the small mech onto his harden equipment…gorgeous to watch as a white helm flew back and mouth opened into a silent scream. Cherry digits scrambled over his chassis until they found what they were looking for and pulled upon the wires that sent electrical surges throughout the scientist body.

He jerked the hips harder into his frame as he grounded himself inside, "Tight, fragging tight! Gooood!"

It was tight as the walls clenched against him, he could feel each sensor as he pulled in and out, inflaming the inside as the pleas for more hit his audios. He pulled the chassis down to where now the other mech was angled differently, the tip pressed hotly on the top of the valve and pressing hard onto the overly sensitive nodes.

His rough kiss drowned out the low begs, he could feel it…he was almost there…but he wanted to watch the medic explode. He separated from bruised lips, he gave a lick to the spittle that had escaped and was left on them, a few more and-there!

He loved watching something blow up…and that's what Ratchet did. He felt the port tighten before the inevitable overload and the screaming keen as he did, his own groan joined in the sound of release and felt his fluids shoot up into the now open reproduction chamber.

He sighed contently as the white frame relaxed against him, the valve's still constricting walls suckling what transfluid it could as he gave a few more thrust to empty the rest of his fluid.

A keen came from the other as Ratchet moved to get comfortable in the engineer's arms, spreading the warm fluid over their thighs. Happy to keep the throbbing warmth inside of himself. The ambulance gave a purr and nuzzled against the multicolored chassis and he drifted into recharge.

Wheeljack just stayed there underneath the other, holding onto the cooling frame and staring at the ceiling…he couldn't believe it…if it wasn't for the fact he was holding onto the mech and the evidence was covering both of them, he would have thought this was some kind of fantasy.

He tucked the white helm under his chin, careful of the chevron points as his commlink crackled to life, "Wheeljack, is everything okay?"

The scientist chuckled to himself at the worry in the Prime's voice, yeah…everything was okay, "Sure thing, Ratch was just…huh…feeling a little stress. Nothing I couldn't take care of."

"Good, what was wrong?"

Another chuckle, "Oh, that…heh…just a little heat that's all."

"Oh…WHAT?"

-Break-

He growled at the locked door, he had to get out, he had to find someone, get their spike out and get filled! He wanted-needed to feel the throb of a hard rod inside his empty valve, he needed to feel the charge of overload, the rush of fluid and the achievement of a full reproduction tank.

Ratchet glared at the door, he wasn't exactly all there mentally at the moment but he was sure that he had a potential donor under and in him before he fell into recharge. His heat codes had enough of the waiting for the right time and decided that the now was as good as it was going to get in this war and turned on. He would be safe inside his medbay during a fight and if he was caught the Cons would rather use his medical knowledge or trade him for one of their own instead of kill him, the energon was high enough in storage, he didn't participate in battles much and there were donors everywhere.

Not that he cared at the moment who it was as long as it was someone, he just needed their assistance in the heat's codes.

He whimpered and rubbed the area of where his chamber laid inside, his programs had sensed a downfall in the population numbers and demanded he help repopulate…he was sure there would be others to follow him. He then sighed, he wanted a sparkling…he wanted to feel the source of life within him, the knowledge that something was growing, a spark that would be a part of him.

Damn mechs, locking him in his own room…one round was not going to be enough to get him sparked, it never was…he needed more.

He looked around his room, there had to be a way out…somehow…

No to the one window, being the ARK was half buried under rumble, he was given the clear view of rock.

Unlike humans they didn't need a constant of fresh air or heating and cooling, their own frames would automatically adjust to the needed temperature and he was sure he wouldn't have been able to fit into the ducts if there where some.

The only other door was to his private washroom and it was just a wall to wall room…he growled and went back to glower at the door…before shuttering his optics…he was a medic…medics had tools…and he was sure he had some medical chemicals around lying around…

He smirked…he was going to get out.

-Break-

Optimus just shook his helm, with a few less details that the Prime was spared, he had managed to get the engineer to explain what was going on, "So what do we do?"

Wheeljack flashed brightly, "Just let him be, the codes won't settle until requirements are met, meaning he'll keep grabbing mechs and facing them till he get's sparked up. In saving the welfare of our troops, I will selfishly sacrifice myself for the good of the Autobots."

The truck just stared at the scientist with a blank look, "I think you've done enough 'self-sacrificing' for today."

"What about tomorrow?"

Prime ignored him and turned toward his other officers, Prowl and Jazz were standing by…well it was more like Prowl was annoyed at the whole thing and Jazz seemed to be eager toward something, "Suggestions?"

"We can try to keep him locked up until it passes, but there is no way of knowing how long that might actually take. We should also start monitoring the entire crew, if one has begun to show signs another will follow.", Prowl glanced at the Lancia, "That is true, isn't it?"

"Hmm, oh, yeah, it's like some kind of code reaction thing. If one bot's systems senses that another has gone into heat, then their own codes might activate as well."

Optimus tilted his helm to regard the scientist, "Is anyone subjected to this?"

"Not really, it all depends on their situation, Ratch is mostly on the ARK and is protected from fights, so his codes have suggested it would be safe enough for him now to bare. It's a survival code, it not only reacts to the low number of bots onboard but the level of energon he can get, how well he can keep his sparkling safe, and how well he himself can be protected."

Jazz crossed his arms behind his helm, "Sounds like tha mechs that are usually out of battle, ar' usually safe and of tha low risk of being attacked anytime soon." The saboteur gave a quick glance to the SIC, a look of concern in his visor before looking back at the other two, "Ah think we should have warnings out, the others will be effected sooner or later."

The truck nodded, "Agreed, get a list of who is more likely to get this condition, Wheeljack are there any signs to look out for?"

"Yep, soreness in the joints and lower regions to start with, it'll hurt only slightly at first but then the pain in the abdomen will increase and feel like it's twisting before it will start to relax into a numbness. This is the reproduction chamber getting the body ready, the joints are being readied for the extra weight that a sparkling would bring. The chamber itself is expanding and rearranging so it would conceive better, also the fuel tank will begin sifting through the energon and diluting it into a smaller connected pouch for when the new spark comes and needs fuel."

Prowl shifted, glad that the other two were focused on the scientists as he desperately hoped that the soreness in his wings and knees was just from lack of recharge…had to be…it was. Right?

Wheeljack continued on, "See, Ratchet did experience all of this but at the time he said it was probably from standing on his pedes all day and having his servos work nonstop as for his tanks, he told me it was probably just bad energon. All the signs were there but they were put off as other everyday symptoms. So I would begin looking at those who have recently complained about aches, I think there was some that Ratch and First Aid had gone through. Perhaps some of them are already started but put it off."

The officers nodded, Prime agreed and sent the scientist's after the list, Prowl was sent off to prepare the rest of the crew…Jazz…decided to keep an optic on the Datsun.

-This was going to become a full out story, I had more written then this but I just couldn't bring myself to continue it for some reason. There were other pairings I had written up but it just didn't flow as much as I liked to, I had Hound starting off on his cycle while being chased by TC and Warp in the woods, but it just didn't go as well as I had hoped and lately…for some damn reason Tracks has been stealing the puppy all for himself. I really don't understand how that came to be but it did. I also had a short bit with Red and the Twins but it was little too odd for me, so I didn't work on that part as much.

The whole idea was that the heat cycle would just spread to the ones that are usually out of harms way, Ratchet is usually in the medbay, Prowl is usually behind cause of his tactical use, Hound is just a tracker in this one and his skills aren't used that often and Red is always in the security room. It was supposed to be some kind of internal instinct that they had that when they meet another coming into heat or in heat, they would have two different reactions, they would either become one of the mechs donating (I laughed at that) or their own systems would sense the change and start their own cycle.

It was long and somewhere I lost it.

It made me mad…cause I liked the idea.

So PLEASE, if anyone wants this idea, put it in a review or message me, I will give it to you! I really want to see this work, so I'm begging, someone take this bunny!


	20. To The Journal Of: Sunstreaker

G1-Sunstreaker-To The Journal Of

Rating-K-T

To the journal of Sunstreaker,

Ratchet told me that it would be good for me to write down all my thoughts…I don't like it…then again there's not much I do like.

It's not as though I don't try, I really do…it's just…I don't know…it all makes me mad.

Like Cliffjumper…I don't like him…he's always accusing me of being Con like…though I am…I just don't want anyone saying it…

It hurts…and that makes me mad because I think the only way to stop it is by pounding the little slagger to pieces but that only confirms what he's saying and that makes me madder.

Sides helps though…he…sends calming waves through our bond when I get close to the breaking point.

Ratchet does too…he doesn't know it though…I like going to the medbay, it smells clean and like him…he smells clean too…like a calming clean…that really doesn't make any sense…

I nearly got caught sniffing him one time…Sides thought it was funny…

Bastard got me in trouble today with his pranks, Prowl got onto both of us…I did help…but still he was the main one!

I won't ever admit it…I like Prowl too…not like how I like Sides or Ratch…like an older brother that's looking out for me. I've actually seen him smile, it was so weird, I tried to paint it but I couldn't get it right…I least I have a photo-catch of it. He looks younger when he smiles…I wonder why he doesn't smile more…

Then again, he also tends to have a stick up his aft.

And that stick's name is Jazz.

Look, I made a funny!

Haha…not…

Jazz is alright…he hangs out more with Sides then me…that's alright, he plays he's music too loud for my taste…I actually like classical but since no one is going to read this I can say that.

Though Mirage is starting to wonder where all he's music chips are going…I should just copy them…but I forget…

Mirage is weird…

I mean it too…

Running around invisible…he probably does things that are dirty behind other bots backs, I know I would.

I would do a lot of things if I could turn invisible…and take pictures along the way…I wonder if Mirage every takes embarrassing pictures of anybody…or does he just watch them.

Ceiling Mirage is watching you.

Damn internet.

I like the internet, I found fanfiction! Oh, the fanfiction…it scared everbody the day I found it, I was so happy…I showed Sides…he's now an author on there.

Now that's scary…

He giggles like a fangirl…

It makes me worry for him…

Optimus worries for us…I can tell…he thinks we're getting more violent…which isn't true! I've been getting better!

Sides helps me…and when he doesn't I go to the medbay and watch Ratchet work, he doesn't mind as long as I stay out of his way.

I sketch in there…it's quiet…no one is there to mess with me.

Swoop and First Aid are there…they are…okay…Swoop follows First Aid around like a puppy…it's kinda cute.

When they're not there…Ratchet hums…I like it when he hums…my audio vents can sense the vibrations he's making and sends these calming sensations into my systems…I wonder if he knows how sensitive they are…

Most don't, it's why I'm always yelling for them to shut up…their voices hurt my audios.

Ratchet's yelling made Prowl crashed today, it was epic!

The argument though…was really weird.

All I know was the our SIC was fritzing over the concept of Ratch wanting to do some kind of surgery on himself and Prowl found it illogical and impossible.

Something called 'chassis reduction'…it made those in touch with the human culture giggle.

Bumblebee ended up on the floor when our medic starting yelling that he 'reaaaallly needed it' because he was tired of the humans confusing a large chassis with something else.

Most of us were confused about what they were talking about…

Which is odd because I rarely get confused, I'm just that good, unlike Tracks, I have the looks and the smarts. It's no wonder I can't keep others off of me, I know they drool when I walk by.

So sad…but it's a price I have to pay for my beauty, I can't help it if my looks are stunning.

I wish Sides would keep up with his looks…or better yet his side of the room…I know we sleep on one berth but we separated the room and placed it in the middle up against the wall.

My side, is perfectly clean, everything is where it should be, my paintings are on display, my paints and waxes put up to where I can find them and then there's he's side…which looks like something might pop up and try to devour anyone near it.

I don't care what he says, there is something alive in those little trinkets he keeps bringing in…speaking of which, why in pit does he need urns? I'm not even sure if they're empty but he has a fragging collection of urns and really, it concerns me…

Maybe he's possessed…it would explain the fangirl giggles…

Heh, Sides possessed by a chick, that's funny…but not true…if so…he's side wouldn't look like a crime scene.

I half expect to come in and see the area taped off with and Prowl standing there with a pad and his lights going off while saying, 'Poor sucker, he never knew what hit him.'

I can also see him with a donut…behold the copper's secret weakness, the sugar goodness that is called a donut!

Wonder if the popo can be bought off with them?

I wonder if we can make energon donuts…I'll ask Wheeljack…better yet to avoid damage to my frame, I'll ask Perceptor.

Speaking of which, how is it that him and Skyfire never get hurt in the labs…maybe they got some glass window separating them from the crazed nut job.

They're dating…Skyfire and Perceptor I mean, it's obvious to those who are looking.

Does that make me perceptive…or just weird?

I like watching the others…yep, it would be weird.

But it's true, I know everybody says I'm too busy with my own armor to notice but I do, like how badly Jazz flirts with Prowl and fails, or the way Mirage tries to hide the fact that he's amused when Hound comes back in covered in branches but is more upset because 'the pretty bird flew away, Raj!'

That mech has something wrong with him to enjoy getting that dirty, though, it seems Mr. Invisible doesn't mind washing him up…I walked it on them…I'm scarred for life now…mainly because Mirage was ontop…they were mimicking the style that Hound's name reflects.

I hid in the medbay…Ratchet patted my helm and gave me an energon cookie to make it better…it didn't help.

It was a good cookie though.

But now I have to go see Smokescreen, actually it was for more then that because it was supposed to help me with my 'anger management'. I didn't know watching the gambler get drunk and pass out was part of it, though I have squished the urge to strangle him so maybe it is helping.

I just end up taking it out on the minibots, did you know that Bumblebee can go farther then the rest when you throw them all like a football. It's like a yellow rainbow when he goes flying…it makes me happy…

Ironhide says I'm the reason why Gears and Huffer are the way they are…I told him I didn't care and then picked up one of the bastards and chunked them.

Everyone calls it 'Sunstreaker's Relief Time.'

Sideswipe giggles about that and says he has a different type of relief time…I threw Cliffjumper at him.

I once asked Grapple and Hoist to separate our room, like with some kind of pull down curtain that we can just use when we want it and the press a button or something and goes back up. They were all for it but then Sides threw a big fit saying I didn't love him anymore.

I threw another minibot at him…and an urn…he was happy then…

Weirdo…

Tracks grabbed Blaster's aft today, he was so surprised that he accidentally released sound waves that knocked out everyone around him. Trailbreaker fell like a tree, it was funny cause everyone just kinda fell in a pile, he actually went completely still and fell sideways like a tree. With a plonk!

Then Sides thought it would be a good idea to paint everybody that was out, Blaster hid, he didn't want to be there when they all woke up.

Bluestreak finally matched his name, Prowl looks good in black and gold, Jazz does not pull off purple, Ratchet's red got painted neon pink and Red Alert came after us with when he discovered Inferno painted up like a Con.

I learned something from that, the fact that Red is younger and smaller then us, does not mean he can't kick aft.

Angry little Lambo!

Aww…he really is my baby brother, we should teach him jet-judo…but I'm sure there's a certain Seeker who would take advantage of that. In fact, there are a lot of bots that would…why does he scream 'rape me, I'm adorable!'

Makes my job harder as an older brother.

Freaked everyone out when they found out that bit of information, Prowl crashed…Jazz just laughed…Ratchet got pissed.

He's always pissed…

He needs a good frag.

Speaking of frag, I have to go frag up my brother for getting me in trouble now that our brig time is almost over.

Look at that, Docbot was right, this did help me afterall!

I might do this again.

*SS

-I have no idea but I thought it would be interesting to do this and it was, it's not supposed to be all that transitionally smooth because his thoughts jump from one thing to another because…well…whose thoughts actually focus on something. I might do one where he's thinking of the Cons but it depends on if I get enough asking for it.

A thanks to those who noticed my mistake.


	21. Be My Guidance: Perceptor, Wing

Be My Pet-Wing, Perceptor-Be My Guidance

Rating-T

Notes: For Katea-Nui, I finally got off my ass! Also during the entire time I wrote this, they kept popping up in my mind as chibis…yep.

Perceptor sighed as he watched the slow drip of his frozen energon pop land on his servo, it was nice of the femme to give it to them but he just wasn't hungry at the moment. He glanced over to his side to see his companion had no such qualms with eating the treat as he attempted to stick the whole thing in his mouth.

And just to think, this morning he was all excited to finally go to the labs with Wheeljack, no more of just datapads and formulas, he was actually going to help build something!

Then…Bluestreak found out…Wheeljacks mate and his 'adoptive carrier', he himself used the term lightly but it did make the Praxian happy to hear it. The two had just gotten together when he was bought home, he could still see his real Carrier with big tears in his optics and trying his best to clean him up. His Creator beside the smaller fox grinning from audio to audio, happy that he was being 'adopted' into a science family.

The flashing engineer original got him as company, then that company turned into a small family with the addition of Bluestreak, who had decided the little hybrid was going to be 'his' sparkling.

The Datsun was nice and did take care of him but nothing could beat the warmth of curling up to Carrier and being covered with his silky tail…that and every time he wanted to go somewhere, Bluestreak wouldn't allow it.

He could understand it, he was still young, still growing but he was promised that he was going to be able to spend the day with Wheeljack in the labs.

Blue said no, that it was far too dangerous for him…so he left on his own through a window, hey, he is part cat and sometimes he had little too much of his Creator in him for his own good.

Sure it was fun to see all the sights, explore what he never saw before, met other Anibots…but then he just wanted to go back home…only to discover he was lost…

And panicking did nothing to help him…he should have learned that from watching his Carrier…

However, it did get a small flying canine to somehow land on him…apparently all his running around is distracting to someone in the air but he doubted that was the reason why the mech landed on him. He personally blamed the others lack of paying attention…cause it was the same reason for what had happened to him earlier.

"What's wrong, Percy, do you not like you treat?"

He glanced over at the younger Shiba Inu, his tail happily wagging away, he sighed deeply, "I am more concerned over the fact that we have been lost for a good portion of the day and have not made any progress in returning to our abodes."

The smaller titled his helm with a look, "You already want to go home, but we're having so much fun."

The hybrid nearly dropped his treat at the words, "We've been trying to get home the entire time! What fun? We were nearly massacred by a giant bear Anibot, because we somehow ended up in the woods which I still can't figure out because I swore we were walking in the middle of the city."

"Yeah, that happens a lot with me."

The older youngling just groaned, his fluffed up tail curling around him in comfort, the whole incident lead them to being chased into a junkyard were, thankfully, guard dogs there chased off the beast…also them for trespassing…

By the time they had finally stopped running and decided to rest, they had made it to the park. Which would have been fine if it wasn't for all the upper-class purebreds looking down at him for being a hybrid and a hybrid that had wild Anibot in him no less, why would anybody say such hurtful things to him like that, he was still a growing kit!

At least Wing had stood up for him, it was quite a sight to see the smaller pup tell off all the other Anibots and he looked proud of himself when they all turned away in shame.

That had made him feel better and he had briefly given the other a hug to thank him…the canine just grabbed a hold of him and refused to let go so then Perceptor had to walk around with the Shiba Inu hanging on to his back.

Soon, he got tired of that and had to rest and he sat down on a bench in front of a convenient store while the flier went inside to get them something to cool of with…and when he noticed that his new friend was taking along time, he decided to go in after him.

He tripped some mech who was rushing out the door, knocking him out, as soon as he got over his horror of knocking somebot out, the owner came rushing out and at first he thought he was going to get in trouble.

Apparently not…he just stopped a robber from getting away and he himself was so shocked, really…today was just not a usual day. The femme was so happy that she gave them treats for free and anytime they come by, on camera no less, it seemed as soon as he realized what had happen, a camera crew pulled up and suddenly both him and Wing were on the news.

Now, they both had found a bench near another park, thankfully no mean purebreds were around, but it was getting late in the afternoon and neither knew were to go and he knew he should have asked one of the camera bots but Wing was so sure he knew where he was going now.

Perceptor let out a sigh and decided to finally nibble on his treat, bleh, wrong flavor! Just another thing to add on today's list, he supposed…

"Hey, Percy…what's it like to have creators?"

"Excuse me?"

The canine tilted his helm, one ear flopped over as he asked the question again, "What's it like to have creators? See…um," he glanced away to look at the ground, "Drift found me when I was younger and has been raising me since…don't get me wrong, I love Drift, he's the best!" He looked back up at the hybrid, "I just wonder sometimes…what's it like…"

Cat ears twitch…he…really wasn't expecting that, nodding, the older youngling looked over at the setting sun, "My actual creators are," he gave a small smirk, "so odd, my Creator is probably the most egotistical mech you'll ever meet but he's also…caring…he would do anything to make sure my siblings and me were happy and healthy. My Carrier, was born and raised in the wild so he has a few quirks, he was always on the alert for something even though he now lived in apartment. He was so scared that one of us was going to get hurt and at night I remember curling up to him and he would give gentle licks to the back of ears as to say…it's all okay…"

The Shiba Inu looked out in the same direction, the colors slowly mingling till they were near ready to give into the night, "That sounds nice, I like to think Drift is my family…sure he isn't an Anibot but…we're partners and partners stick together like family, right? Hey, you said you were going to become a scientist, right?"

A nod was all the answer he need before he continued, "See, then you can create stuff for us and that would make you are partner which would make you family too and then I-we can visit you whenever…right?"

Perceptor smiled and looked back at his new friend, "Yes, I like that idea very much."

Wing smiled brightly and suddenly leaned over to take a bite of the frozen treat, "Family shares, Percy!"

"HEY!"

The canine just giggled and lick his lips, "I like you, do you know why?"

"I'm a source of free entertainment?"

A light laugh, "No, cause you fun and because I like your tail."

The hybrid just smiled and handed over the rest of the treat that was accepted eagerly, "You can have the treat, as for my tail, not going to happen."

"But Percy!"

-I hope I did you proud Kat, because I had no idea how to write this two!

They did find their way back home, mainly through a panicking Red Alert who saw his sparkling on the news and was calling every police station he could get. Starscream enjoyed the fact his son got on TV and that his mate had caused city wide panic. Inferno was less amused then he was, Skyfire is just wants the next litter to arrive (which hasn't happened thanks to Inferno locking out a certain cat) sad face for Sky, Bluestreak now allows Perceptor to go to the labs cause staying at home is dangerous, Wheeljack adores his new assistant, Drift is confused on why and how all these bots are in his life and as for Wing…he's the happiest little Shiba Inu you'll ever see. Cause his little family of two has grown quite a lot with the addition of his new partner.

Fuzzies for all!


	22. Be My Home: Starscream, Red Alert

Be My Pet AU-Starscream, Red Alert- Be My Home

Rating-T

Skyfire was…happy!

Beyond happy as he watched the fox teeter around his apartment, his own pet on the table watching him steadily wobble. Sparked Anibots were adorable and the big ears and fluffy tail just added to it.

Red Alert snorted as he crawled up into his birthing box, he felt bloated and angry…bloated because of the kits rolling around in their pouches…angry that Inferno thought it best if he gave life to his litter over here. Okay, more like it was Firestar, who finding out on how Anibots were created mostly encouraged by the animal part of their systems, thought it was 'ewww, that's so gross'. His kits were not gross, it was a beautiful but painful experience and the next time he saw her he was going to bite her!

He was sure the femme was over at the apartment now, curled up in his spot…deleting his recorded shows…messing up his home…the thoughts made him growl.

Starscream raised an optic ridge, he saw no reason for his little mate to be so angry…then again, he was practically kicked out of his home…but he was were he belonged and that was with him.

"He's getting more grouchy, must be close, last time he nearly took of Inferno's servo when he was nearly ready."

The feline nodded at his owner's words, that was true, the closer the date the meaner the Red, not even he could get too close…though the kitsune would suddenly have mood swings were he wanted to be loved on and he was all too willing to do that.

They both watched the small fox curl up, his own tail batting at his nose ridge as he fell into recharge, being sparked wore one out and carrying another five kits drained him considerably.

"He's upset over the whole fact that Inferaft kicked him out."

"Scree, what have I told you about calling him that?"

"Like I care, my poor mate is in distress!"

A light growl and they both peered over to see Red Alert glaring at them, "I can hear you."

The cat shrugged and bounded off the table over to where the smaller mech was laying down, he gave a gentle lick to one of the large ears, "I know, still doesn't change anything, besides my places is better."

"If I stayed here, you would have me knocked up nonstop and I don't plan on that…in fact I wasn't even planning on this litter or the last!"

Skyfire just chuckled to himself as the two bickered back and forth, more out of play then anything, just there way of dealing with things and at the end of it, Starscream will curl up in the box next to his mate and both of them will fall into recharge. Happily purring away at the closeness of the other.

And soon there will be kits again, that's what really made him happy and he hoped the firetruck never finds out that he helped the flying feline get into his apartment. It was all in the name of love!

It had nothing to do with the fact he liked playing with kits…

-*~_~*-R-*~_~*-S-*~_~*-

Red Alert rolled over onto his back, letting his servos and pedes dangle straight up in the air as though he was made out of wood, he felt like he was a log so might as well act like one.

A chuckle came from above him and he on-lined his optics to stare up at the face of his mate, he had become used to the cat looming over him…he had gotten used to a lot of things…he had to…this was going to be his home from now on.

His ex-owner thought it might be better for him…since the firetruck was now moving in with the femme…and she was 'allergic' to Anibots. Damn lie, he had seen her cuddle one of the other neighbors miniature dogs…it was funny when it tried to bite her though.

"Hmm, your looking like your about to burst."

"When I do, you'll know it, I'll be coming after you."

"You just want me to love you, don't you?"

Starscream bent over to rub his nosebridge with the fox's, getting a light laugh before he flipped back over…okay…it was more like topple over but still.

"Do you know how adorable that is," the feline just chuckled at the glare sent his way, "cute."

"Ugh, if you think it's so cute, you can have the kits next time, they feel like they're throwing a party in me!"

"Hmm, I like having you under me too much for that, besides you pull off the look so much better then me…maybe they're celebrating before they make their appearance?"

A snort and the fox just rolled his optics, his mate just decided to curl up to him and lick one of his ears in a show of comfort, he sighed and purred at the attention, "That does feel nice…"

"Hmm, I'm glad…oh, Perceptor sent a message saying him and his little friends will be over when the kits come."

A light thump of the kitsune's tail, "And the others?"

A light nuzzle to the back of his neck, "Either too far away or too busy…"

Red Alert sighed sadly, "I wish we could keep this litter…but in these apartments…it just wouldn't be enough space for all of us…"

The multicolored feline nodded and laid his helm ontop of the smaller mech, "I know…I know…"

-*~_~*-R-*~_~*-S-*~_~*-

"Will he be okay?"

Perceptor glanced over at his friend, the Shiba Inu youngling was holding tightly to the older Drift as he stared at the door that led inside the room where the once wild fox was, along with a Vet and Skyfire inside.

Starscream, perched up on a counter where he was able to get a good look at the door, snorted, "He'll be fine, the kits are just bigger this time around."

Didn't stop him from being concerned though…

Inferno leaned back against the wall, Firestar beside him, keeping a healthy distance from the Anibots…the feline made sure she did not come near his youngling and his friend. If she couldn't be near Red, she couldn't be near the younglings.

Bluestreak was about to squeeze off Wheeljack's arm from all the excitement, happily chatting away about the adorableness of sparklings, the engineer had ignored the random comments of him missing hints.

It had been a couple of joors since the kitsune had went into labor and they were all waiting on something to happen…their thoughts imagining the worse…

They all stiffen as the door opened and the Vet walked through, a near hop in his steps as he smiled at the group, his large rabbit ears having their own bounce to them, "Congratulations, five healthy fliers!"

A loud thump and they all stared at the sudden past out form of the new Creator on the floor, the Vet raised an optic ridge, "I guess the excitement finally got to him."

Wing burst out into laughter and pointed at the passed out form while the others shook their helms, the hybrid just sighed at his Creator's behavior and turned to the white rabbit, "Can we see them?"

A nod, "Just keep your voices low and only a few at a time, to much crowding and his likely to get 'territorial' and want to protect his sparklings."

They all nodded and the junior scientist took the first few steps into the small room where his new siblings where, he could feel the canine skipping behind him as he peeked in. Skyfire was picking up a large bowl and some towels, he smiled over at the two and motioned for them to come in, "Hey…where's Scree?"

"Taking a nap!"

"He fainted again, didn't he?," they all looked over to see the fox laying down with moving balls next to him and not looking too surprised at the puppy's answer, "he did that last time, he kept holding his breath until he passed out…"

He suddenly licked one of the moving balls, chuckling when it let out a squeak, "Tough guy, huh, you were probably the one kicking me," he glanced over at the two, watching as the shuttle left, "well, come say hi to your brothers."

Perceptor nodded but it was Wing who was the first over there, he giggled as the balls became more detailed, two cats and two foxes and, "Hey, Percy, lookie, this one is mixed like you!"

The hybrid peered over the fliers shoulder, sure enough a large silver kit was curled up next to his Carriers frame, cat ears and a fox tail, "He…is big…"

"He was the first one born and so far the most behaved, the others keep wanting to bite their brother's tails and ears."

"So when will they fly, it'll be fun to have somebot to fly with!"

Red Alert chuckled and turned his helm lightly as his mate burst into the door and bounded over to them, he looked back at the new litter, watching as one kit rolled over onto his back and yawn, "When their wings fully grow in," he looked at the young canine, "then you and Starscream can help them out."

They all laughed at how fast the Shiba Inu's tail wagged and how big his grin got, the feline Creator just shook his helm before nuzzling his mate's ears as he stared down at the new lives, "Gorgeous…I expected nothing less then them to be…especially since they came from us."

"Oh, shut up."

-*~_~*-R-*~_~*-S-*~_~*-

"Slingshot, let go of Air Raid's tail! Fireflight, get back here, I don't want you getting lost again! Where is Sky Dive?"

"I'll go get him, Carrier."

Red Alert looked down at the small silver kit that now reached his knees, they grow so fast, "Thank you, Silverbolt and if you see your Creator, tell him he's in trouble, he'll know why."

The kit wagged his tail and took off to chase down his brothers, leaving his Carrier smiling as he watched his litter playing in the air.

It was the perfect place for his family, Skyfire finally decided it was time to move and found a house for them all…oddly just down the road from Bluestreak and the now sparked Wheeljack, (guess Blue got tired of waiting to get sparked and did the job himself), Perceptor would often visit, sometimes bringing his friends.

Inferno would drop ever so often, leaving his now intended back at the apartment, apparently Starscream had taught his offspring to claw at the femme's legs and she had to stay behind or risk an expensive paintjob.

Not that the kitsune minded, he still like the firetruck…because of him he was able to finally find a home instead of wandering the woods and surviving day by day…no, this house at the end of the road where the woods where at the end of the property for the kits to pretend they are wild…where he can hear Skyfire inside the house, cursing as he set fire to another dish…where his mate was now pulling him to his chest from behind to nuzzle his neck…this was home…

Even with all the quirks and odds against him…he wouldn't have it any other way…

"So…want another litter…plenty of room now…"

"Actually, I think this is enough for me, this litter is aging me!"

A light laugh, "But Starscream, they are so cute!"

-Starts dancing, woot woot! I was so angry at first because I had most of this typed up and didn't save it! I had saved some from before but the rest of it I had to come back up with! Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this little bit! I love Red/Starscream stories…especially like the way they are in the Anibots, so warm and fuzzy!

Leave a review! They feed the bunnies and I need to feed the bunnies…or they might eat me instead!


	23. Congratulations?: Hide, Ratchet, Chromia

G1-Ironhide, Ratchet, Chromia-Congratulations?

Rating-T for cussing bots

It was an odd sight, both Carly and Spike weren't sure what to make of the dancing blue femme ontop of the medbay berth, happily singing and pointing at the Weapons Specialist, "I did it, I did it! Suck it Hide! Suck it hard!"

The van just looked…amused as she continued her little dance of happiness while Ratchet glared at her from the very berth she was dancing on, just sitting there with his arms crossed and looking…pouty?

"Alright, you did it! Now stop dancing, you're looking like an idiot."

The femme SIC just plopped down and reached over to pinch the medic's cheek, "Don't be like that, you're ruining the glow, besides," she smirked at Ironhide before jumping back up and presuming her dance, "I did it, whose the best, I'm the best!"

A snort, "I don't believe ya, Mia."

The ambulance sighed, "No, she did it…and doubled it."

There was a pause, before the red mech gaped at him, "Double!"

A slow nod was the only answer before they heard a cough and all three bots turned to look down at the human visitors, Spike waved at them, "What are you guys talking about, shooting range scores or something."

A giggle and Chromia sat back down next to the white mech, "Oh, it's a score alright but none that you would know about," she threw an arm around the docbot, "it's something that only adults should talk about."

"You got laid?"

"Carly!"

"What?"

A clap of servos and the femme was grinning from audio to audio, "Been since I got here and do you know what happens when you do it without protection?"

Ratchet groaned and hid his helm in his servos while the other mech just smirked at the faces of the squishies, finally the young girl smiled, "Oh, congratulations!"

The blue bot just grinned wider and pulled the medic closer, "Yep, all three of us are just excited!"

"What three…I thought it was just you and Hide together."

Another snort, "Spike, human cultures ain't like ours, the three of us are bonded…though it did take me and Mia to finally convince the stubborn medic took fragging forever, had to chase him through the streets of Cybertron for joors before we got him."

"Got nothing, you tried to run me over and the next thing I knew I was being pinned down and molested!"

"Best time ever! Though…we did get banned from the crystal gardens because of it…but who cares, I had both of my mechs from then on."

Carly held up a hand to stop them, "Wait, how do you know who the dad is then?"

Silence…then Chromia puffed up, "I resent being called a dad! Creator or mother is more fitting."

The boy blinked, "What?"

A sigh came from Ratchet and he hopped of the berth and stood in front of the humans with his arms crossing his chassis, "This, what, I'm about to explain, is never said again to another human, got me?", they both nodded, and he continued, "Cybertronians don't…'get pregnant'…when we go to have a sparkling, we merge ours sparks and the excess energy from-"

"Fragging…getting down…getting some…fucking-"

"Chromia, that's enough. The excess energy is absorbed into the carrier spark that will form the energy into theirs and produce the sparkling. It's hard to explain in detail and I know your kind wouldn't grasp the whole concept of it."

Ironhide gave a look at the small guests, "Meaning Ratchet's dumbing it down for ya."

A quick nod, "Yes, I could spend here to the end of your lives explaining it and still not cover all the mechanics behind it all but as I was saying, usually a femme would be the carrier in these situations, they're frames handle sparks better," he suddenly glared at the overly happy SIC, "but since somebot didn't want to accept the excess energy, my spark was the one that absorbed it."

"I told Hide I would get you knocked up before he did and I was right, besides we both planned on you having the sparklings anyway. We're always out on the field and the sparklings would be safer with you in the ARK, the Carrier bond wouldn't be put through so much and since we're always fighting and our emotions are scattered when we do, it'll have a bad effect on the new lives and blocking them out would make it worse."

"Besides, your good with children."

The ambulance growled at her then turned away and preceded to pout with his back turn to his mates, "Fragging weapon totting idiots!"

The other two just rolled their optics.

"What…Ratchet is pregnant with Chromia's baby and Ironhide helped planned it…I think my squishy brain just melted…"

Carly just giggled and patted her boyfriend on the back, "You'll be okay, honey," she smiled up at them, "still congratulations!"

"Wait, what was the double thing about it?"

The medibot turned around and sighed, "Twins…fragging twins…"

Chromia laughed, "You hear that Hide! Told you I could do anything twice as good as you!"

-*Is giggling like mad* Oh…this one tickled me while writing it…I hope it did you to! *Continues to giggle* Oh, Chromia…show them how to do it right! Since this is a drabble and my mind is going cracky on me, I didn't want to go to far into detail of sparking…I couldn't focus enough to, but still this one made me happy.


	24. Reason Why Ratchet is RapeAble: Twins

G1-Ratchet, Twins-Reasons Why Ratchet Is Rape-able?

(That is not a real word…sad face for me)

Rating-T

**Reason One: He's Kidnap Size**

Sideswipe smiled down at the medic, the smaller mech's helm top barely reaching under his chin and he was sure the chevron just made it seem as though he was taller then he really was.

In fact it confused the red twin on how a mech much smaller then him can get an the alt of an ambulance and yet he himself was a sports-car…probably the same way Soundwave can suddenly shrink to the size of cassette player…

"Come on, Ratch, one movie isn't going to kill you."

The white bot just glared at him and turned away, determined to continue his work, frowning the crimson Lambo stared at the white back before getting an idea…

He lunged forward, grabbed Ratchet and took off down the hall with the bot cursing and hitting him until they got to the rec-room, laughing he put the other down, "Jeez, Ratch, you are so easy to kidnap! I could have taken you away to do 'horrible' things to you and have my way wicked way…actually," he grinned, "that sounds pretty good!"

He made 'grabby hands' at the medic, "Come here, little medic I have a treat for you!"

He was promptly smacked with a wrench.

**Reason Two: Paint Scheme**

Ones paintjob can tell a lot about them, Sunstreakers bright and shiny was to draw attention to his frame while his brother's mimicked that of his devilish ways. Prowl's black and white was simple but elegant. Tracks colors scheme screamed 'look at me'. Hound could practically disappear into the woods if he wanted to and so and so on.

Now for Ratchet, he's colors were supposed to reflect his status of medic, red and white and that was what it was supposed to signal to all around, he was a medic.

But the placement of his paints was what threw everyone off, come one, red aft and red servos on a white background? He was practically asking to get groped and the Twins weren't ones to ever disappoint.

The golden twin mused the thought over, after all a medic's servos are his most sensitive tools, and being that optic catching cherry, he must _want_ somebot to play with them and he always heard that a medic could be brought into overload by them.

And the brightly colored aft always got attention, especially with the way he would sway his hips back and forth when he was humming as he worked away on something and not paying attention to the world around him.

Ratchet was so wanting somebot to grope him…even if he wasn't aware of it.

**Reason Three: Pouting**

"You so are."

"I am not!"

The crimson Lambo just smiled cheekily at the docbot, who was in fact pouting even if he was saying that he was doing no such thing.

He could glare all he wanted too but those pearl lips were puckered up in one of the cutest frowns the twin ever seen. When he was growling or screaming at audio breaking levels, he would wear the pout.

But here with his arms crossed over his chassis like a child being told that no, he couldn't have a cookie and that look on his face to match it…he was indeed pouting.

"Babe, I could kiss that pout of yours."

"I do not pout!", the medic turned away and preceded to ignore the frontliner, only to regret it when he let out a sudden squeak as his aft was grabbed.

It was quickly followed by the laughter of a running Sideswipe as he was chased down by an wrench wielding medic…who was in fact, was still pouting.

**Reason Four: His Chesty Chest**

There were always comparisons in the human and Transformers world, how different and how alike the two were. The topics ranging from music to cultures to fashions, it was something most had considered an interesting pastime to chat about with their organic company.

No one had thought that Carly and Ratchet would end up having a friendly conversation over their…more enhanced parts…in which the crew was entirely to amused to stop them from having…no matter how much Spike didn't want to hear it.

"And you constantly have to bend over just to see over them!"

"Consider yourself lucky, Carly, you can move your chassis out of the way, but still the constant bending over just to look down is annoying!"

The young woman nodded in agreement, "And then you have perverts around who are either giggling over the fact that you're bending over and giving them a show or are tickled because it's your chest that is so large that you have to bend over."

"Tell me about it, do you know how often my aft get's smacked on a daily basis? Enough where it's the reason why I carry a wrench, get the bastards while they are running for it.

"Don't I know it…maybe I should carry a wrench around…especially for those who try to grope me, did you know some freak ask to motorboat me! The nerve of some people."

A roll of crystal optics, "Somebot once told me that he liked my glass covering…makes him feel like he can stare down and see my spark…I was cringing for a week and it took forever for everyone to convince me to come out of my alt!"

"I hate it when they are taller then you and looking down like that, you know they're not looking at your face, bastards!"

"Indeed."

**Reason Five: Magnetic Personality XD**

Sarcasm it seemed…was an actual way to draw others to you…it seemed to be a reason for the twins.

The little snark battles they would go with the medic were just…fun…and even Ratchet enjoyed a little word play if one was able to keep up with his seemingly unlimited vocabulary.

There was something magnetic about a friendly argument that was so enticing to others yet it wasn't just part of his personality they all enjoyed.

The very same mech that would one klik be yelling at you for doing something stupid would turn around and baby another bot before turning into the 'wrench-fu' master. It was like a puzzle, you never knew which Ratchet you would get, and you never knew how the picture would turn out in the end.

But the twins favorite part was the side he rarely showed…the care free medic who would laugh at some rude joke and was happy that everyone he cares about is safe and healthy while his smile lights up his porcelain face…it was a side they wished would stop getting rarer and rarer…and they were determined that one day they would make it were it was the only side ever shown.

**Reason Six: Lovely Hips**

Really a feature that Sideswipe loved, he could just grab them and hold the little medic close to him and if the right seams were rubbed just right, he could get a very needy Ratchet dragging him down for a little more then a medical exam.

They seemed to have the perfect curve to them to hook his servos to and pull the white mech wherever he wanted to lead him…usually with cussing thrown in and a few threats of a wrench to the helm but it was worth it all to pull the other down with him.

Sometimes it was just to get Ratchet into an embrace and just hold him after a long day, the smell of cleaners, medbay, and the Doc's own personal scent mixed in was an odd comfort to him…so far different then the scent of battle that lingered on his and his brothers frames.

So, yes he loved the look of those curved hips that would give a sway when his mate wasn't paying attention…he loved the way it allowed him to anchor himself to the smaller mech and just keep him in his grasp…

Cause at times…they just didn't want to let go…

**Reason Seven: The Window To The Spark**

Optics were…many different colors and shades, humans said that it was a way to see one for they truly were and to Cybertronians there wasn't a truer statement on the subject.

"I just noticed your optics."

Ratchet shuttered said optics before giving the golden Lambo a confused look, "Sunstreaker, you have seen my optics before and I hope you didn't think that I went around without the ability to see."

A snort, "That's not what I meant."

The medic just chuckled and leaned against one of the medbay berths, "Oh, what do you mean then?"

The twin shifted uncomfortably, even glanced away to stare at something else before answering, "Your optics…are pretty."

"…Excuse me?"

He turned back to the pearl bot, "Your optics…they're…like crystals."

The chevron helm tilted, "That's because that's what color they are."

"No, I mean, damn it, you know I'm not good at things like this," a huff and he stared down at the ambulance, "They glow like the ones in the those gardens…it give a slight aura around them…and they seem to magnify what your feeling…like right now, I know you're far too amused by this."

Another chuckle, "I just think it's sweet of you," servos reached up to the volatile frontliner's shoulders to drag him down into a kiss.

Sunstreaker purred into it as his own arms wrapped around the medic and pulled him closer, he smirked as they separated, the best look those optics held…was the one filled with love that Ratchet had for him and his twin…

**Reason Eight: Squeeze For Sound Effects**

They both loved the sounds that the medic would make, like their own personal squeaky toy, each reaction got a different sound and the two were always seeing what new ones they could drag out of him.

But they did have a favorite sound and it wasn't the slight 'eeps' or tantalizing moans they would pull from him.

It was a sound that was nearly breathless, like it was being carried off by the wind so no other could hear it but was gracious enough to let them barely catch it.

The first part of it was their names barely being whispered, the feeling they got from it sent shivers into their systems…the next part was really made them crash onto the berth with need.

Simple three words that past by pearl lips that were lighter then air as they proved how much he meant to them.

**Reason Nine: Servos**

A medic's ultimate tools were there servos, the could feel the tiniest nick, the slightest scratch, anything that could warn them of patient health.

They were also the twins favorite toys.

"Sides, I don't feel like it right now, can't you go bother Sunstreaker with your irrational 'problem'."

"How is me being horny irrational?"

A sigh, "Because you get turned on by everything! That is irrational and unnatural, I don't think one is supposed to have a face drive of a petro-rabbit in the peak of mating season at a constant rate."

The red twin just gave Ratchet a lewd smile, "But you like it when I go down on your aft like that," he reached over to take a servo from the datapad that the white mech was using to write down his medical report, he rubbed the palm gently, "besides I'm not the only one."

Sideswipe grinned as gave a lick to one of the digits, watching as the smaller mech went completely still and pearl lips open to vent out…hmm…

He dragged his glossa along the middle digit, fascinated how elongated the appendage was before placing it fully into his mouth to give a little suck. He loved the response he got from that.

A slight hitch and his name came out mixed in with a moan, oh, yes, he loved those servos and not only because it encouraged Ratch into a quick face in the medbay but because the medic knew exactly how to use them in return.

He released the digit and smirked at the flustered mech, "Want to go make some 'baby bunnies' now?"

"Not funny."

"Still going to pin you over the berth though."

**Reason Ten: Smile**

A smile could completely change the appearance of ones face, an example would be Sunstreaker, when the golden twin actually did smile…it was enough to make all those around him swoon.

Now Ratchet's might not have the same effect but it did make him look younger and added with the glow from his optics, it made both twins stop and just stare at him like they never seen him before.

But that wasn't the real reason why they loved to see him smile…it was because when he was truly smiling, it meant everything was going to be okay…and if the mech in charge of balancing lives in his servos on a day to day bases was happy enough to actually let a smile grace his face…then you knew it was going to be fine no matter what.

The smile would sometimes be joined with laughter, it seemed to work as a spell…once he started laughing…they did too and before they knew it they were just a happy pile of lovers giggling over something they couldn't even remember not that it mattered what it was…as long as that smile remained…

Then they could smile right back…

-…My fav is 'His Chesty Chest'…it amuses me for some odd reason…

Be on the lookout for Katea-Nui's '101 Things', were everyone in the crew gives their reason to why Ratch is rape-able. XD

Also, sorry for any errors, I'm using a new program to type.


	25. My Vampire Boyfriend: Tracks, Fireflight

AU-Fireflight, Tracks-My Vampire Boyfriend

Rating-Hell if I know

**For Katea-Nui, who wanted a story about Tracks from 'Just Another Pretty Face' dating an innocent Fireflight…I hope you enjoy it girl. Also, I have no idea if they do use the word boyfriend, so I'll be using mechfriend instead…don't know if they use that either but who cares it's about Fireflight and Tracks, they do what they want to do!**

Fireflight smiled brightly at his brothers as he introduced his new…mechfriend…which really was going to be a little hard considering he was holding abit of information from them…like how he worked at a bar…as 'costumer service'…or that he was quite abit older then the flier was…that he worked for special 'mob'…oh, and the fact that he was a vampire…that was the big one.

"So," the youngest watched his gestalt members study the figure beside him, "this is Tracks…"

The Corvette smiled at the group, "It is a pleasure to finally met you all."

"The feeling isn't mutual."

The small flier frowned at Slingshot's words, he was hoping this would go well…afterall he himself had already met the racecar's 'guardian and was happily accepted for a bot that was just what they considered 'normal' instead of a vampire.

_Fireflight happily snuggled up to the taller mech as they were lead down a corridor by Prowl, the Senior of the clan that Tracks was apart of…apparently there were different clans lead by different Seniors who all worked under one main mech and he could feel the tension in the air as he was soon to be introduced to the 'Lord.'_

_Would he be rejected for being a normal bot and sentenced to be killed for knowing their secret…would he have no choice but to join them…would they go after his brothers…the questions kept rolling until they came to a giant metal door._

_The Praxian said something in some foreign glossa he had only heard the other Vampires use…his mechfriend once said it was the language of the ancients and was kept for it's secrecy and elegance on words. He had to agree…the language was beautiful when spoken even if he had no idea what was being said._

_The door slid open and they were lead to a room that looked…like a giant library…not what he was expecting, his imagination had supplied him with images from horror movies where the 'Master of the Undead' would have corpses and torture devices hanging from the walls and ceilings…not a trip to the district where you went to do research._

"_Sir, Tracks and his guest are here to see you."_

_The younger bot shuttered his optics at the sudden accent used by the door-winged mech…must be only used when they were back 'home'._

_He focused on how the Ruler must be like to be able to control multiple clans of energon suckers…would he be scary looking…dangerous…hateful…_

_His thoughts were derailed by a sudden laugh and the pede falls of somebot rounding the corner to come and stand in front of them and never in his whole life had he felt so small…at least the huge mech's friendly smile helped him feel a little better as the large flier beamed down at them, "Why, hello young one, I am Skyfire, Ruler of the Vampirics."_

He nearly giggled at the memory, who knew the Lord of the Undead was such a sweet mech, the shuttle nearly hugged him to death and thought he was the cutest thing ever. Though he had a feeling if messed with, the ancient flier would have no problems stopping whatever was threatening him or his clan.

Fireflight glanced over to where Silverbolt and Tracks were now talking, probably drilling the multicolored mech with questions about their relationship, he didn't have to worry, the racecar was good at keep what he wanted hidden while still given bits of the truth out.

"So…how is he?"

He turned his helm to stare at Air Raid, "At what?"

A leer, "You know, how is he at 'it'?"

"Oh, OH!", he couldn't help but blush, "He's…amazing…"

Then again he was practically an escort and a vampire, who had orns of practice and the face drive like now other, so yes, he would be amazing.

Sky Dive leaned in, "So…what have you two done?"

The youngest shuffled as he glanced over to where his gestalt leader and mechfriend were continuing to chat, "Mostly makeout…"

"What? You want even do that with us!"

"Well, Raid…he's helping come out of my shell…"

_He…never had done this before and to experience for the first time and it felt…wonderful… He let out a giggle as they separated, the other's optics gleaming brightly as he leaned in for another kiss before breaking off with a smile, "You…taste exotic, Flight…I think I could kiss you all day and night."_

_His spark sailed at the words, "So I wasn't bad at it?"_

_The smile turned dreamy and suddenly his cheek was being stroked, "Not one bit…I believe you are better at then I am."_

_He couldn't help but laugh and give the other a playful shove, "You are so full of it!"_

_Arms pulled him closer and he was once again surrendering himself to the older mech as they each explored what the other had to offer, the separated again, "Your such a sweetie…a wonderful little sweetie…if I wasn't the gentlemech that I am, I would have you in my berth just for being the delicacy you are."_

"_Umm, please, don't use that word…"_

_Tracks gave him a confused look, "What word? Sweetie?"_

"_No, delicacy…it sounds like you're actually going to eat me…"_

_Shuttered of the optics and suddenly the vampire was laughing out loud and hugging him close, "Oh, you don't have to worry about that, love, you are too adorable for such things!"_

_A light kiss to the top of his helm, "Besides…I rather have you here like you are now."_

"So how did you two meet?"

"Raid, you are being awfully noisy."

"Did you just say 'awfully', I think your mech toy is rubbing off on you, Flight."

Fireflight rolled his optics at his brother's statement, "Funny, but just so you know we met the night I got lost in town…I went in were he worked to see if I could get some directions, struck up a conversation and the next thing you know I'm dating him."

"…You have no idea how it all happened do you?"

The young flier smiled sheepishly at the other, "Not really…I was more worried about getting home but he made me feel better," he glanced down at the floor, "he's really nice to me…"

"You really like him don't you?"

They all glanced up to stare at Slingshot, who had remained quiet for the most part, their youngest brother just smiled at the question, "If I didn't I wouldn't be here with him."

Literally…

Air Raid poked him, "So how's his family, what are they like?"

"They're…different…his closest…brother…is Hound, he's a nice guy and really friendly, then there's the Twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, even though they constantly cause trouble, their new mate keeps them from making to much of a disturbance. His oldest brother is Prowl, he's always busy and out doing business leaving the second oldest Bumblebee in charge and then there's-"

"Whoa…does he really have that many family members?"

Fireflight laughed, "No, they all worked together for so long they consider themselves 'brethren' and they're all so cool, you should meet them."

Of course, he would have to be careful to keep the vampires a secret…they don't like strangers and just because he got accepted didn't mean they will.

"_So, you aren't freaked out over it all?"_

_He stared at the cube placed in front of him by the bartender before looking up at the mech, Ratchet…he worked at some hospital somewhere but for some reason came to work as a bartender here at night…something about feeling at home here now._

"_It took me awhile to get used to it and I had the twins helping me."_

_Huh…oh…_

_A shrug, "I don't know…I mean he's really nice to me and he understands that a gestalt runs about the same as your clan…except without the energon sucking…or immortality…or the rival clans trying to kill us…"_

_The white mech just chuckled, "I can see how it's alike, trying to stay true to your brethren while also trying to date someone from the outside can get a little complicated on both sides," he picked up a cube and went about cleaning it, "so does your gestalt share like our clan?"_

_The flier stared at him, "Share…you mean swap around partners?"_

"_Yep."_

_Blunt isn't he…_

"_Well…Tracks is my first…partner…outside my gestalt but I do know two of my other brothers do."_

_A nod, "Yeah, I'm glad you're used to those things already, it made you easier to accept…it still takes me by surprise when the twins want to share with somebot else. Personally, I think they have a kink of watching…they get off on it…"_

_A shudder racked through the younger's frame, "I didn't need to know that…"_

_The medic laughed at him, "Trust me, it's weird at first…but you get used to it."_

"_So I shouldn't be surprised if Tracks wants to…share?"_

"_Hmm…I don't think he would do anything you wouldn't want to do or force you…he cares to much for you to do anything like that."_

_His wings fluttered, "You…you think he actually cares for me?"_

_Another laugh and the mech just smiled at him, "I've never seen him happier."_

"That went well."

Fireflight smiled up at his oldest brother, "You mean you like him?"

Silverbolt nodded, "He seems more…mature then the other bots you've dated, acts older for his age, acts older then he looks."

That's because he is older then he looks.

A brief smile was given to the smaller mech, "So when do we meet his family, cause it seems everybody here approves of him."

Oh…he didn't think if that…

Oh, Primus…this might be harder then what he thought it was going to be…

**-Here ya go Kate…hope you enjoyed it…**

**Really though, this was for me to test out the new programs I have writing and I want to make sure they work before I put up any more chapter in the other stories…so here's hoping**


	26. Never What It Seems: Twins, Ratchet

This was written for twins_x_ratch community challenge! I demand you to join us and help conquer the world!

Title: Never What It Seems

Verse: G1

Characters: Sunstreaker, Ratchet, Sideswipe, mentions of others

Rating: T

Prompt: 5, High Grade

Warnings: Mechs being overcharged, groping, kissing and oh, CRACK!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

Notes: Sometimes, you don't know who is playing who.

It might not seem like it but it was an actual fact around the ARK, Ratchet did not drink high grade…at least out in public. There were many suspicious reasons why, maybe he was a mean drunk (nobody wanted to see a meaner Ratchet then what he was), maybe he couldn't handle it well, or maybe he just didn't want to be too overcharged incase of an emergency.

Either way, only a few selected bots have ever seen the medic after a few and they weren't telling.

This just made it into a challenge for the Twins, afterall their own brew was supposed to be the best around and felt that they should get praise from everybot about it. Pit, if Mirage said that it was good and the Noble had some high taste at that, then it was good!

That and they really wanted to see what happens when the CMO got high grade flowing through his systems and…maybe…the chance to score that lovely red aft in their berth.

It should have been easy, change his normal ration for one of their brews and watch the magic happen…unfortunately for them, the ambulance only refuel ever so often and was careful of what he ingested and immediately noticed the difference between the two grades.

Which really, considering how the mech was always going on such low energy levels and working at a nonstop rate, this ability seem to be a secret shared only between him and their SIC.

So, if changing the fuel didn't work…they would have to try again…but a little more sneaky…

Sunstreaker smirked at the fluid in his servos, the cube had the color, the texture, even the smell of normal grade but with one little catch, it had the potency of high grade, all thanks to Sideswipe and his determination at seeing the effects it would have. They were sure there was no way the little medi-bot would be able to tell the difference and the best part! This little babe had the effect of ten cubes all narrowed down to one, his brother called it 'One hit KO', one good swig of this and Ratchet would be feeling like he was at one of Jazz's and Blaster's parties.

Maybe he should find a party hat for him…or a lamp shade?

That would be a hilarious image.

All he had to do to was switch it out and watch the show.

*-_*_-*BREAK*-_*_-*

"Sideswipe…I love you."

The crimson twin just nodded at his brother's declaration with one of the biggest grins on his face, he glanced over at the golden Lambo, "Best idea ever?"

The frontliner, who was wearing an eerily similar grin, gave a short laugh as he watched the performance in front of him, "Fragging yes!"

Apparently, high grade makes the small medic relive his academy days, where he was working to pay for classes…and his job was at a bar…but he wasn't the bartender or bouncer…he wasn't a waiter but he sure knew how to deliver to the customers.

"And now we know why Ratch was always so flexible…"

They both watched at the mech spun around a pole that was just so happened to placed as a joke during one of the last parties, he stop with his pedes up in the air and his legs crossed as he posed in mid air with his arms behind his helm and giving off a pout to the crowd right before bringing himself up and spinning once again in a split that twirled him around until he stopped once more in another pose in midair.

Someone was screaming over the sound of music being blasted, a get together soon forming into a party, complete with high grade being passed around, couples dancing and free entertainment.

"What is going on here!"

And leave it to Prowl to ruin the mood…

The brothers pouted as the rest of the officers came in and put an end to the random partying, Red Alert was screeching off something about safety measures while an overcharged Inferno happily told him he had something for him to measure, Prowl was getting on to Jazz for supporting the mess and Optimus…gave them a look that made all of them feel like misbehaved children getting onto by their creator…

Sideswipe nudged his brother in the side and they both snickered as they watched Ironhide try and dislodge the medic from his pole, bright cherry servos hung on tightly to the thing as he refused to let go, that he was having fun as the red mech tried to jerk him off by one of his legs…and then he kicked the poor Weapons Specialists in the face, causing the van to stumble back and off stage, knocking him clear out.

Ratchet straightened himself out, looked over the side and happily announced, "Oh, slag, popo ain't going to like that," he the preceded to jump of the stage and run, quickly passing the Twins and grabbing them by the arms to drag them along, "run boys, the coppers are after me!"

They both laughed as they picked up their pace and ran along with the CMO instead of being dragged like luggage, Sideswipe nudged his brother, still laughing at the entire thing, "We should have done this earlier!"

*-_*_-*BREAK*-_*_-*

Both mechs took deep intakes as the door slide shut behind them, damn medic could keep going when he was fueled enough, speaking of which, they both glanced at the white form now plopped down on the couch. His pedes were hanging off the arm rest and his arms were just thrown over his helm as he laughed happily.

Sunstreaker took the time to examine the room the were in as his brother went over and crashed next to ambulance, they were in Ratchet's room…it was humbly decorated…they were in the living quarters of it and he could see two other doors, one was probably the berth room and the other was more then likely the officer's private wash rack…hmm…

He didn't know which one sounded better but both rooms appealed to him…mostly because his processor supplied the images from past fantasies…the lovely way of taking the medic on the berth as his servos clung to the sheets underneath him or…taking him in the showers as warm liquid flooded down on them causing steam to rise of their armors…

He could think about things like that all day…

Shaking his helm, knowing he shouldn't start daydreaming at a time like this, he turned back to his brother…and nearly crashed.

"What the frag, Sides!"

The crimson Lambo just shrugged as he continued to makeout with the little mech in his lap, separating with lighter kisses and a chuckle from the porcelain bot as he glanced up at his twin, "He started it."

"True," red servos were softly playing over the warrior's chassis and he leaned in to get another kiss as he straddled the mech's waist, clearly wanting more then what he was getting at the moment. He separated and flashed his optics at the golden frontliner, "Are you going to just stand there and watch or would you rather join?"

Ratchet suddenly mewled as his aft was grabbed and brought to a slow grind, he reached out to the frozen twin, "Come here, Sunny, I know you want this."

Sunstreaker frowned and ignored the groans the medic was now making thanks to his brother, "How do you know what I want?"

A light chuckle and the ambulance turned his helm to give a slow lick to the neck lines and causing a shudder to run through the bot underneath him, he smirked back up at the resisting twin, "You two talk in your recharge and since you're knocked out half the time in the medbay, guess what I get to hear?"

"Oh, slag…"

"More like, oh frag," he gasped as a black servo trailed down his back, hitting sensitive sensors on his spinal plates and causing him to shiver, Sideswipe had no problem with the current situation.

The healer did a 'come here' motion with his servo, "I've been waiting for you two to do something, I guess I got tired of waiting, so are you going to come here and help your brother pound me?"

The yellow plated mech's fans kicked on and he nearly jumped over to them but slowed down his rush to savior the sight of his brother and soon to be lover contently feeling each other up before taking the white helm in one of his servos and enjoying the taste that he only had in dreams.

Succulent…and sweet…he nipped at the bottom lip before pulling back and purring, a laugh came from those wet lip plates as his face was being cradled by one red servo, "And Sunny, the next time you try to switch my energon with high grade, I won't be so nice."

Ratchet laughed at the stunned look before sending a sultry look at the Lambo, "Next time, just ask if you want to frag me," he looked over at Sideswipe, "now then…shall we move this to the berth?"

- :3

And I leave you with that. Sneaky, sneaky Ratchet! I'm sure your imaginations will take off with the rest.

Leave a review! It hurts my feeling when you don't…


	27. Hearing What Isn't Seen: Various

G1 AU-Various Bots-Hearing What Isn't Seen

Rating-M

Note: Sequel to "Don't Want To See"

He was alive…captured…but alive…betrayed…but alive…hurt…but alive…terrified,

"I'm alive…"

"Of course you are."

Blind, he was blind as well but he knew the voice…he heard it everyday not to know…

"Why?"

There was a shuffle of someone moving behind him and his helm turned toward the noise, the other was in here as well…it made sense…they would never leave each other even if they were filled with hate across their bond…they could never leave their other half.

The noise got louder signaling his captor was closer now and it was confirmed when he was lifted up bridal style, "Because you're ours."

He would have argued, would have screamed that it wasn't true, that he belonged to no one like some kind of toy…but couldn't…it would be useless. They won…before he lost his sight he watched the betrayal, his kind fall to those that would claim them for their own wants. He had tried to help by saving who he could reach, oh…oh…Wheeljack…he was working on him when they showed up. At first he thought they were there to help him, they looked like they were looking for survivors, trying to find their friends to take back to the ARK…to safety.

"You need your optics fixed, babe, but it can wait."

It could wait, he didn't want to see the damage yet…the horror of what happened to the others…no…he could wait.

It was their fault he couldn't see, he had made the mistake of calling out to them from their hiding place. He and First Aid were busily working away and was glad that there would be someone there to move those who needed to get back to base and to shelter. He had turned his back to work on his close friend when they started walking to the hide away…then he heard his assistant scream.

Then his sight landed on them, the red optics staring back at him and the familiar purple symbol seemed to gleam in the limited light. He had tried to attack them but instead he was hit, they were just so fast…the full on hit from one of them caused him to hit his helm when he fell back. The force jarred the sensitive wires that connected to his optics and offlined them and broke the delicate glass work that protected the inside of his optics, it wouldn't take much to fix them…just reconnecting the loose lines and finding replacements for his optics…but he was so vulnerable without his sight, like a lost sparkling finding it's way in the dark.

"Going to have to pop out those dents, get you a nice wash and buff."

He just let them talk away, they seemed fine with it…there was nothing for him to say anyway.

"It's a good thing there isn't much damage to you."

He wished he was worse off enough to join those who had died…Ironhide, bless the old mech…tried to stop them after he was attacked. He heard the racket, the Weapon Specialist had just gotten fixed but his welds were still fresh…they ripped him apart…he heard the wires snapping, the metal cracking and the scream that ended in silence. He stood no chance against the two…they didn't have a scratch on them…they weren't hurt or drained…or in pain…he should have known something was wrong when he noticed all that… At the time he was glad they were okay…now he wished they had all kind of dents in their armor.

"What are you two doing?"

He knew that voice too…figures they wouldn't be the only ones to betray…and he already knew who this mech had stored away.

"How's Hound?"

He barely recognized his own vocals, he sounded so weak…so lost and hurt…

The other was silent for a klik, "He is adjusting to his new accommodations, his not happy about it, but given the circumstances one can not be surprised."

"Is he hurt?"

A slight chuckle from his side, "You can't help but worry can you?"

The other two gave low chuckles as well before he got his answer, "He is fine, a little worn but fine."

The one holding him adjusted his hold and snorted, "Yeah, good for you, now we have to get our little medic to our wash racks."

And with that they were off again, he placed his helm on the chassis he was being carried on, a servo reaching up to touch near the shoulder under the edge of the armor to feel the protofrom…a nick…Sunstreaker…he removed his servo before the frontliner snapped at him. He had spent so much time working on them that he knew where were what scars under their armor.

He could hear a door open, "Looks like we're home, babe," a servo rubbed his chevron in comfort, "let's get you better."

His blind optics turned to stare up at the twin, "Why?"

"Because you're dirty."

He shook his helm, "No, why me?"

"This question again?," the grip on him tightened before relaxing, "You took care of us," a kiss was placed on his chevron, the sensitive sensors sent electrical crackles through his systems, the pressure was too hard and it hurt but he remained still, "so we'll take care of you now."

He didn't want to be taken care of, he just wanted to curl up and follow the others…not be trapped on this ship for the rest of his remaining of his lifespan…no matter how short it may be.

He failed in protecting the ones he cared about the most, he failed as a medic to keep Wheeljack online…he failed everybody.

A shift in the way he was being held and then he felt himself lowered to a covered flattop…a berth…the arms around him were hesitant to leave but they slowly undid themselves from around him…leaving him in what felt like empty space.

He could hear them though, one was rummaging through something while muttering unintelligible words while the other was tapping one of their pedes. He frowned when a stray thought entered his processor, "How many others are there?"

The pede tapping stopped, "As in?"

The voice was Sideswipes, he could just see the frontliner standing there in his thoughts, "How many are in my position and in yours?"

"Ah. Well, you've met Mirage and he pretty much said Hound was with him like your with us, umm…I think there is one more but he's undercover but I don't know who."

"We do know he is sparkbonded to Soundwave.", was that Sunstreaker talking now?

"And it isn't Jazz, we've asked…Soundwave just got pissed about it, apparently Jazz is his long time rival…we don't know…but hey, who cares?", a gentle brush against his helm, cupping one of his audios, a mocking notion of a lover's caress.

A gentle kiss to his lips and the twin released him with a sigh.

"Got it," pedes were heading back over to them, "Let's get that symbol off and get your colors back to porcelain."

He didn't say anything…cause he felt like porcelain…a porcelain doll…an object for them to claim…to play with as they wished…they may be able to heal and cover the marks on his skin…there will be nothing to stop the cracks in his spark until it shatters.

Another peck to his chevron, the pressure the same as it was last time signaled it was the golden Lambo once more and a content purr echoed through his systems in a freezing chill, "So glad we're all finally together…and we plan to keep that way…"

Hound glared up at his captor…he had put so much trust into this mech, for what…to find out he really was a traitor. He was tied down to a berth with his legs pulled up at the knees and spread open, his arms were tied above him and the bastard had managed to strip him of armor and force both his chamber and interface panels open. He was being watched as he struggled, red optics focused on him…it made him sick.

"I'm sorry for the bounds but I couldn't risk you taking the chance of escaping."

The tracker snorted, "Where would I go, you and your kind destroyed what was our base," his optics darkened as sadness crept in to his words, "our home…"

A servo reached down to gently pat the top of the prisoner's helm, "There is no line between who or what we are anymore, there are no kinds…just us," the digits started to run down the side of his face, "and as for our…home…as long as we are together, we are home."

The jeep squirmed as a single digit traced it's way down to his exposed wires, following the paths to his chamber, "Really sweet, such a poet you are, too bad you don't mean a damn word of it."

The Con sighed, "I expect you to say such things," he tugged on a wire near the chamber, an electrical shock was sent through the green mech enticing a moan, fragging sensitive lines, "but it does not matter…you'll stay with me now, no matter what."

The black digit made it's way to his valve, optics stayed focused on his face as it played around the rim, slicking it up, "Do you know how hard it was being accused of being something you weren't…watching you be taken by another…their words always cutting me much like your smiles when you looked at…him."

Hound jerked as he was suddenly invaded by the other, his helm nearly banging against a surface, the digit roughly being thrust in, "Ah-wh-"

"It's impolite to interrupt, puppy…your tighter then I would have thought, by the way…I figured, if they really thought of me that way, then I will be as they said," a purr escaped his captor as he felt the lubrication slide around his digit and decided to enter another one, now scissoring the tight space, "Oh, just so delightfully wet, did he not satisfy you enough."

The tracker's back arched, his position left him helpless and unable to do anything but moan.

"My pet, if two digits are enough to get this reaction, I must wonder how you'll react when I completely fill you with my spike."

"Uh…where is…where…is he, ah!"

The digits paused their menstruations and the subjugator leaned in a wicked smile spreading across his face, "Out of our way, puppy, I made sure of that," he pecked him lightly and continued his deed, "Just think, the same servos that is pleasuring you are the same that got rid of that barrier between us."

Hound would have started screaming if he wasn't suddenly being invaded by a glossa, a muffled whimper escaped him…his love was dead…killed over jealously…and now his murderer was trying to seduce him!

The other mech leaned back as he removed the digits and brought them up to lick the fluid off one, "So tasty," he smiled and studied the green mech's face, anger…shock…sadness…arousal…

The smile grew malevolence and he quickly shoved the other lubricated digit in the jeep's mouth, "See how delectable you are?" He removed it and just as fast pulled him back down for another kiss, swirling Hound's own fluid in his mouth and forced him to swallow it.

The trapped mech started sputtering at the sudden invasions as the Con pulled back again, "Fragger!"

A deep chuckle came the sadistic mech, "Not in your preference I see, what you gained in scent you lost in taste I'm afraid but luckily for you I have a refined pallet and you suit it perfectly."

Red optics panned back down to the open valve, he swiftly bent down to lick the opening, Hound gasped and jerked into the plunging glossa in pure instinct.

His frame wanted to buck into the pleasure he was receiving, slight nips encouraged gasps and moans, underused nodes flaming at long awaited enticement…it had been too long…his love was always a'bit prudish when it came to interfacing.

"OH-OH PRIMUS!"

The sudden outburst seemed to persuade the other to eat him faster, he managed to give slight bucks, unable to control himself. He was so close…so close, the energy was just building up even though his processor and spark were screaming no, but with each sensor being hit…he wasn't able to control himself.

It was so wrong for him to want the other to push deeper, to push him into a state of pure bliss, to think how wonderful it felt to be touched in a way.

A digit was added to the devouring, hitting sensors that the glossa couldn't, making him want to clamp his thighs around the traitor's helm and force him to stay there. He whimpered and managed another buck, he couldn't let himself fall into the sensation with this mech…but not even his love had paid him this much attention in the berth and his body craved it.

He enjoyed being controlled in interface but not in life, he loved being taken like an animal, something he wasn't allowed to be…it was all just too much for him to take now to finally get what his systems needed…

His helm slung back as he felt the energy crackle through his systems in a sudden burst of bliss that raged through his frame until finally the relief of overload washed over him, his optics were flashing as he tried to keep them online and his whole frame seemed to be melting, "Uh…"

He could feel the liquid pouring out of his valve now as the other licked up what he could as though he was starving.

Against all conscious thought, he let out a happy mewl…he didn't mean to but it had been such a long while since he had an actual good overload.

The Con purred as he leaned back up and crawled up the jeep's figure to stare him in the face, waiting for optics to power fully. He nuzzled the tracker, "I've had the finest meals, the best of energon but you, pet…are a rare treat that ranges on the priceless…how fortunate of me that the only cost I had to pay was to turn to another side."

He laid his helm on top of the green mech's chamber, feeling the erratic pulses calm down; he brought a servo up to stroke the sensitive glass. The warmth calling out to him, it was nice to have what he wanted, he placed a gentle kiss on the chamber in time for the other to come back to his senses entirely, "I've missed this puppy, do you remember when the accusations first started, you would come to me and stay by my side like any pet would."

He looked up at those blue optics, finally powered up, knowing they were studying him, "But you weren't like any pet, were you?"

Hound kept quite, he really couldn't say anything…what was there to say. The bastard just told him he murdered his lover with his own servos out of hatred and envy and what did he do…he overloaded all over the mech's face and felt satisfied about it!

The traitor reached up to stroke the others features, "No, you're just like the animals you watch, a predator in the form of it's victim. You didn't just track down mechs, you hunted them…got into their processors and played with them like any beast."

He placed a kiss on his neck, "I loved watching you, like a creature at it's most primal, stalking prey in what you called tracking but you're smarter then a simple minded animal. You let them prey think it could get away, could escape…but you were just toying…being what you truly were before you had to return them to their cells and your 'masters' return you to your cage to pretend to be civilized once more."

Hound shifted as much as possible, trying to ignore the other's words and figure a way out of the prison. He paused as he watched a servo go up to the binds, delicately tracing them around his wrists, his once friend sighing deeply.

"Did you ever want to just sink your denta into the necks and crush them just like a canine you take after, I know they're sharp; just made for ripping like a wolf into the life veins of a defenseless lamb." Another kiss, this time just barely on the lips, "I know you, you want to be free, to never be tamed. It's why he really didn't interface with you that much, he thought it was possible to reign you in and control you, if he had something you wanted you had to behave to get it. But you couldn't be restrained like that could you?"

The tracker just turned his helm, it was a reason he knew…like all his past partners, thinking they could keep him from what he was…a hunter…a predator… They all rejected him, saying they wanted a mech not an animal, saying he needed to be civilized and trained…to be anything then what he was.

A servo turned his helm back to the other, his optics meeting a gentle smile and he felt his restraints give away both on his arms and legs, allowing him to stretch. He kept focus on the other, still being pinned underneath him, "Why…I thought-"

"That I wanted to keep you here against your will, no, puppy…I'm not like the others remember. I want you to be with me, yes…but I want you to be what you are…the feral animal you truly are."

The green mech watched as his legs were taken and wrapped around the other's waist, he heard the click of panels and felt the spike just barely enter his valve but his face told nothing.

Red optics stared into blue, "Stay with me and run free or go back to your cage with the others, you have a choice."

Hound could only stare, was this really a choice…was it fair to make him choose…both options meant he would be bound by invisible ropes, forced into something he never wanted… Besides…everyone else was gone…there was no one to return to…

Gentle kisses were now being placed on his chamber and he could feel the heat from the other flood into his systems, "Hurry, I can't wait forever."

The spike seemed to move in just every so slightly, the slightest of brushes on the out rim of his valve as though the other was trying to make it seem unnoticeable, the tracker growled, "If you're going to do that, go ahead and shove it in, I've had enough!"

A happy rumble came from the other's engine and he was suddenly impaled, the large spike stretching him in a rapid placement. His back arched and his servos began clawing the other's back, he let out a low howl, his last lover wasn't as large, shouldn't be a surprise the mech was made out of the best materials, and this one wasn't going to take the time to let him adjust.

He shouldn't be surprised, the traitor was build out of the finest materials and was designed to above others in every circumstance.

"Oh, what a sound…_do it again!_"

Hound growled and bit down on the others shoulders, his howls came at a price and he wasn't one to be demanded. His sharp denta scraped along the living metal as his servos tugged at wires, encouraging a harder pounding.

"Howl my name for me love."

He couldn't contain himself not when everything felt so good, his helm jerked back and he let out something of a cross between a scream and a howl…proclaiming the name of his new master, "MIRAGE!"

**-I put the first part up in twins_ratch community and then decided to continue it on to Hound and Mirage…for what reason I can't remember…**

**Hoped you enjoyed!**


	28. Too Cute: Will, Skyfire

G1/Movie-Will, Skyfire-Too Cute

Rating-K-T

Note: Kind of goes with 'Not Cute', not exactly but based off of it. Also this is G1 Skyfire, not Jetfire! I love G1 Skyfire…everyone is like his own personal cuddle toy! …and now the image of him collecting others like toys is in my head… :D! It makes me happy! Also, I made him a perv! YAY! Will's Seeker design is based of the G1 version not the flying Doritos from the movies.

"Oh…you are tall!"

Skyfire just smiled down at the new mech, he was used to the reaction since there were only a few whoever seen his frame type before, "So I am."

Grayish blue optics shuttered before the smaller flier suddenly seemed embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his helm with one servo, "Sorry, I'm still getting used to everybody."

The shuttle nodded, this must be one of the 'new' bots, he just waved it off, keeping his usual warm smile on his face, he stuck out his servo…he remembered reading that it was a human gesture of introduction, "My designation is Skyfire, scientist and engineer."

A quick friendly grin and the other reached out to introduce himself with a handshake, "Name's Will, noobie to the 'giant robot' game."

So it was one of the transformed new sparks, interesting, he let the clawed digits slip out of his grip, "How are you adapting to it all?"

A shrug, "As much as one can I suppose," he sighed and glanced down at the floor, "though I don't think I'll ever get used to becoming the major Twins new target."

Figures, the Seeker was…pleasant…okay…overly pleasant on the optics…and of course Sunstreaker and Sideswipe couldn't resist such an untouched temptation set out before them. Untouched…hmm…bad Skyfire, no fantasizing about the new guy!

He gave his helm a quick shake that went unnoticed to human turned Transformer, the jet was happily talking away about his the new experiences he was going through and was going over the differences in cultures that he was slowly getting used to.

"It is strange to jump from one to another, though I am glad you are accepting it all if not as enthusiastic as the young bot I met earlier."

"You mean Sam, I'm not surprised…guess since I'm older, I'm set in my ways."

Black wings gave a gentle flap, it amused the older mech that the one before him had no idea that his own wings told exactly how he felt…wonder what they would look like quivering…no…bad shuttle!

Prime does not approve of you taking off and having smex time with the still adjusting Seeker…no matter how delectable he looks…

Damn the species and their wings…and hips…and waist…legs…what was he talking about again?

"Anyway, I'm still having trouble with flying, sure I have no problem with the go and up part…it's the landing I'm having problems with."

Skyfire nodded, "It's not that unusual, seeing as winglets go through the same thing when they first start flying, it's the fear of hitting the ground."

"Yeah…I don't want to do an imitation of one of Wheeljack's experiments and go boom…but at least I'm getting enough combat practice with Ironhide."

A frown, "Air fighting is a lot different from ground, it would do you good to learn how to control your moves in midair."

He wouldn't want you to get hurt and fall into the clutches of somebot that could take advantage of him…hmm…

"You know I could help you train."

The wings perked up, "I would appreciate that, it would be nice to see an actual flier in action that isn't trying to kill me."

Doubt that the Cons Seekers are trying to kill him…more like they collect their own kind…and now he had the image of Seeker pile…damn it!

The shuttle put on his sweetest smile, "I would be happy to show you everything I know about a Seeker's frame."

And oh, the things that he knew…

-Sky's a perv! Someone needs to save Will! XD! Poor Will…has no idea what Seekers do to those around them… I would love to see more of this…mostly because I like Will being a Seeker and Skyfire being a secret perv! PERVERT!


	29. Hidden Love: Blaster

G1-Blaster-Hidden Love

Rating-K

Notes: Goes along with 'Music & Lyrics', this is sorta like the prequel to it.

I watched all happen before me like a bad movie…I knew…everyone knew how it all was going to end…but there was nothing they could have done to prevent it…

In a way…I had felt guilty for it…because I wanted it to happen…

Jazz…always got everything…a smile and all would swoon after him…he made everything look easy and look good while doing it…so I might have been a little jealous of the Porsche to begin with…but I could smother the feeling because this was my best friend.

Of course I was introduced into Prowl's life by that way…quickly discovering that what was seen as antisocial and prude was actually extreme shyness and hesitation. I have seen the SIC smile and…Primus was it beautiful…like a broken angel finally getting it's wings back…

My cassettes made fun of me for thinking that…but they agreed as well…Eject and Rewind absolutely love him like some kind of missing parental figure in there life…

It's odd really, I have know Jazz for so long and yet they think of him more as an older brother or uncle…maybe because he treats them as such.

Prowl…goes all 'mother hen' on them and even though they grip that they are old enough to take care themselves…they still allow him to preen over them.

It's cute…and he treats them all the same…not like how the other crew members do just because of the different frames…just because my cassette looks like an animal doesn't mean he is.

In fact he plays chess with Prowl…it looks really…weird…but he enjoys himself because he's not being judged…and the door winger…he let's his mask drop and he laughs and smiles and jokes around…

Most of the time Jazz was gone, socializing, duty, or doing whatever it was he did and since me and the SIC had become close as friends…we hung out…

Did you know he can sing…beautifully…I nearly melted…I mean I'm usually a rock fan but one day I was just messing around with the softer sounds and before I knew it…he was singing…

Then it became a habit, we all would go to his office or his room or he would come to ours while waiting for Jazz and we…would get lost in the sounds of our own world…

I was slowly falling in love…with my best friend's lover…

Do you know how much that hurts…to have him come up and when no one is looking, hug me and say he is happy to see me only to watch him get swept away in another's arms.

It sucks!

But not as bad as holding him in my arms as he cries his optics out over what had happened between them…is it wrong of me to be happy that Jazz, my closest friend, broke it off because he didn't want to settle down and allowed me the chance to finally have what he didn't deserve…

"Thank you…"

I look down at the sky blue optics, my spark seizing up as he continued to look up at me from his position on my chassis…I had found him outside and scooped him up and cradled him close to my own spark like he was already mine…I couldn't help it.

"Ain't a problem, birdie, I have all night, I ain't going anywhere."

He sniffles and buries his face into my chassis as another sob rakes through his frame, I just hold him close and whisper words of endearment to the mech that stole my spark…

Maybe one day…when we both are healed and no longer looking for approval from someone else…I can finally tell him…

How much I love him…

-For those who haven't read 'Music & Lyrics', it's Jazz's POV on the relationship between Prowl and Blaster, who are celebrating their bonding.


	30. Got A Medic In My Pocket: Ratchet, Twins

Title: Got A Medic In My Pocket!

Series/Verse: G1

Kink OP and/or prompt: Pocket Medic inspired by zjargon in WoI Week 3 on twins_x_ratch community

Credit: zjargon for the win!

Rating: Crack, my friends…crack…

Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the plot!

A/N: *Munches on your head* I iz a lazy writer lately…I blame the weather…hate the cold!

It had been an interesting day for the most part, Jazz was trying to get Prowl to do the chicken dance…again, Optimus was hiding from the craziness of the entire ARK, Red Alert already had done his daily freak out with Inferno calming him down somewhere, Mirage was outside spraying Hound with a water hose before the scout was allowed back in and Wheeljack had happily came in talking to something in his servos…which really wasn't that unusual…until he had dumped what 'it' was on his usual table…getting the attention of all who was in the rec-room.

"Now, I know you're mad, but that is no reason to bite me."

Many of the room's occupants were trying to see around the engineer, his frame blocking the view of what he was talking to…though there still was the chance that it might just go and explode in all of their faces.

Watching the inventor nod his helm and his fins light up in random flashes they all gave each other looks, daring someone, anyone to and take a peek…a lot of helms shook no, afterall, last time someone went go peek last time, the explosion had knocked them all backwards and cemented to the walls…in awkward positions.

The blackmail that came from that was safely hidden away deep in a place only the Security Director knew of…and no one wanted a repeat…the last picture that came out sent them all running back to their rooms in shame.

"Don't be like that," a small growl made all try to break their necks to get a look, "aww…look whose so vicious-you bit me again!"

Finally having enough of the tension of wondering whether or not the engineer had finally lost it though most had instantly reconsidered that to the fact he was never really all there to begin with but had finally broke through the last barrier to where instead of having the voices inside his helm, he had decided to share it with all of them.

It was logic that if Prowl wasn't so busy getting his mate off his desk and refusing to dance like poultry, he didn't care if his wings would make it look cooler, he would have fritz out in that moment that would have contained a least a month's worth of freezing up.

So being known for their bravery (stupidity, if you listen to certain members of the crew), standing up from their chairs and heading over to the deemed table of doom with prayers sent their way and a couple of teary optics and words speaking of their bravery and how it was nice knowing them.

The ARK Twins headed over to the scientist still talking away to whatever was on the table, really it was more of Sideswipe dragging his brother of there with complaints and threats if anything happened to his paintjob, the golden mech swore he was going to throw a fit like never before and take them all with him to the pit.

Ignoring the continuing rant, the crimson Lambo peered over the inventor's shoulder, "What ya got there, Jacks?"

"Huh?," the Lancia glanced back at the eager face and the other scowling at him, "oh, I had been experimenting with stuff that was supposed to make bulky paraphernalia easier to transfer by diminishing the mass enough to where one of us would be capable to carry it around in our subspaces and well," he stepped out of the way, "it worked…sorta…"

They both shuttered their optics at the small figure that was just tiny enough to fit in the palm of one of their servos on the table, sitting cross-legged and arms over his chassis and face that held an angry pout…the room was silent…

The yellow frontliner glanced over at the now embarrassed Wheeljack, "Is that actually Ratchet?"

"Yeah…"

A slow nod and he stared down at the mini-medic, as though he was deciding the world's fate at that very moment, before nodding once more, grabbing the tiny mech and walking out of the room in a calm sedated pace.

Light fins flashed in a color of confusion and alarm before the scientist turned back to the remaining brother, "Did he just-"

"Yup!"

They both looked back at the closed door that Sunstreaker had left out of, one smiling and the other still confused as the word 'mine' was echoed from outside the hall.

-*-BREAK-*-

"Sunny, where is he?"

Sideswipe stared at the backside of his twin as he was ignored, finally able to catch up to his brother…it took him awhile since he was too busy getting over the fact that his surly and bad-tempered twin just pulled a move worthy of himself.

There was no answer, only a shrug of a shoulder and the sound of some material rustling.

The crimson Lambo raised an optic ridge as he was continued to be ignored before peering over his younger brother's shoulder, only to be knocked off and a glare sent his way, "No."

"Aww, come on, I want to see! You took him away before I could play with him."

"No, you always break things."

"I'll get Prime!"

"Then neither of us will get to play with him, idiot!"

He crossed his arms and pouted, "You always get to play with things first, meanie!"

Sunstreaker growled and turned back to whatever he was doing, still using his frame to block the other from seeing what he was doing, "Go away."

Sticking out his glossa, the red twin blew a raspberry at the other before trying to stand on the end of his pedes to look over his brother's hunched figure, "I wanna see!"

"Fine!"

"Yay!", he did a twirl as his happy dance, stopping at his twin's glare over his shoulder,

"What, I'm happy?."

"You're an idiot, that's what you are."

He rolled his optics, "Yeah, yeah, you got all the looks and CPU," he made grabby hands, "now give me the mini-medic!"

A snort and the frontliner turned back with his servos still cupping over the prankster's prize, "You better not drop him."

"I won't, promise, now give me!"

Another growl but the chibi healer was dropped into open black servos, getting a delighted 'squee' out of him at the sight of his brother's handiwork, "Sunny, it's so cute!"

There was a growl and they both looked down at the angry Doc-bot, trying his best to pull off a dress that oddly resembled a little Bo Peep outfit, including bonnet…the staff was laying useless next to him, "Where did you get the dress from?"

"Your doll collection."

A gasp and Sideswipe stared at his twin, "You perv! Undressing my dollies!"

"You're the freak that has dolls, why I have no idea, they are freaky the way they just sit on the shelf and stare…watching us…", the golden mech shivered, "I swear you do it cause I hate it beside," he motioned to the now pouting Ratchet, "He looks better in it."

"But they are collector items!", he shuttered his optics as a thought hit him before gleefully snuggling the mini-medic to his face, "You can be my new dolly!"

He was smacked with the staff.

Sunstreaker just leaned against the counter he had been using, "So," he smirked, "what do we do with him?"

A large grin took up the others face, "First we take pictures, then we have fun!"

-*-BREAK-*-

Ratchet growled before shuttering his optics at the next blinding light that came from the camera the Twins were using, this was so humiliating…

Being so small seemed to have messed with his vocalizes as he seemed to be unable to correctly voice his opinion of the outfit he was currently 'modeling'.

"Come on Ratch, but some leg in it."

He flipped the red twin off.

"Aww, Cinderella is angry, don't worry your carriage is coming to take you to the ball!"

He twitched as the mech pushed a toy carriage and horse next up to him, complete with plastic horses and all, where the pit did he get these things from! Was there a store that made this things incase a giant robot did decide he was going to take up doll collecting as a hobby, if so there was a human he would love to have a chat with.

"Get in, we have to take a few pics of you riding off to the castle before we start the swimsuit calendar."

This time it was the golden brother that got flipped off, he just shrugged the insult off, "When you get make it back to regular size, I'll take you up on that offer, now get in the carriage."

The medic shook his helm and plopped down on the ground, refusing to take any more of the degrading pictures, even though he was tiny at the moment, the pictures made him seem normal size…making it seem as though he went around daily in drag!

He was going to kill them! Correction…he was going to get Wheeljack's machine, turn it on them and give them to the Dinobots! Then…he'll send their remains over to the Nemesis for Soundwave's younglings to have at…he'll get them back and rebuilt them as clunkers with faux wood paneling!

…With bright neon pink and green strips!

Place them in a room with Tracks, he could just laugh at the thought if he wasn't so angry about the damn clothes he was wearing!

He growled at the bickering brothers as one waved a red cape in front of the other wanting that to be the next outfit…the other was holding up a blue sundress and hat…wait…they weren't paying attention to him…RUN AWAY!

He popped back up, glanced back at them…and took off…not caring for the fact that he was on a table…he could see the ledge! One jump and he would be on his way out the door!

In usual logic of gravity, he really shouldn't have been able to make it safely to the floor through the leap of faith he had taken, he swore time seemed to freeze around him in mid air as he plummeted to the ground. But as it has been proven constantly onboard the reality bending vessel known as the ARK, logic was currently dead and being poked by curious passersby with a stick as it slowly corroded into nothing as the world around it collapsed into a fit of nonsense and confusion.

Though logic would not be missed…poor thing was never really paid attention to…which is why the mini ambulance was able to safely land, transform and take off with a happy whoop from his sirens that was instantly noticed by the arguing brothers and alerting them that their new dolly was making a quick get away.

Sideswipe cried as the medic sped away as he lunged for the shrunken mech, a resounding 'nooo' echoing through out the base as his frame thumped against the ground in a remarkable mimic of a landed fish.

Ratchet finally reached freedom…if you call driving around a room as though he was on fire as the golden twin gave chase, seeing that his brother was rendered useless that. There was no way they were going to let the healer go this easily! Not when there was so much more blackmail to be taken…and other reasons for their own use as well…

But as the rescue vehicle swerved out of the way of being nearly grabbed and returned to the torture from earlier, a quick decision had lead him to the thought of cover as he turned into a room that was discovered to be the berthroom and promptly hid underneath the very thing the room was named after.

With the CMO now out of his grasp, Sunstreaker let out a growl and preceded to stomp his way back to his brother, grabbing a leg and dragging the other away to the room…the Cinderella dress torn to bits after the transformation and how were they supposed to get the princess to the ball if he was running around improperly dressed!

Really, there was something called manners and the guests at the ball would not be impressed with such actions!

But he could discuss the use of proper etiquette later, he had to get their new favorite toy back…though in all senses Ratchet was already their favorite toy to begin and they were just using the size difference to their own advantage.

They had plans, damn it all, plans that were going so well!

He huffed and gave his twin a look over his shoulder…perhaps he shouldn't have dragged the mech while his face was still facing the ground…oh, well.

-*-BREAK-*-

Ratchet growled as he transformed back into rootmode while determining the fate of the universe was against him for reasons he wasn't even sure why. Maybe he had done horrible things in his past life and was being punished for it now…

Well…he hoped the past him lived it up cause the present day sure as pit sucked!

Shuttering his optics he glanced around, dark…time for headlights!

And…oh…he should have left them off!

Fragging damn it! Ugh, it looks like someone had taken all the things inside the Twins processors, stuffed it in some creature's mouth and had it purge it all back up under the berth! Oh, dear Creator of Cybertron! Something moved!

Shuttering his optics and making sure that his olfactory senses where turned off, he glanced back from where he had ran in…maybe if he just stayed out of arms length…he'll be fine…

"Ratchet! Where are you?"

He let out an 'eep' as pedesteps came through the door with the sound of something being dragged! Oh, he was so not liking where this is going!

His optics scanned the over the mess…maybe he could-box! Oh, there was a box, untouched by the rest of the mess and glittering in his light as though the Well had sent it down just for him! He could hide in it and just wait for them to leave the room then take off and hopeful find Wheeljack…better yet Prowl…the SIC could just yell at them and demand that he get back to normal and it will happen in record time!

No time to think about that, get in the box!

He practically scurried over to it and was thankful that the top could be lifted up easily as he just sorta…fell over into it…and the lid shut down before he could reconsider his decision.

Letting out a whine, he glanced around, his headlights reflecting off of some the shiny surfaces…pictures…lots and lots of pictures… Did the Lambo family have some weird obsession with pictures or something? It's like they all are stalkers or something…

Tilting his helm he picked up one with a little difficulty since the pic was nearly his size…aww…look…it's a picture from Red Alert's spark day! It was such a nice party too…unfortunately the Security Director had passed out when everyone jumped out yelling surprise…in hindsight…that was probably the worse planned spark day the ARK ever had.

Cancel that…that would have been Huffer's…

He placed it down and just started looking around the 'ground' he was standing on, there was one of Prowl smiling…Sunny sitting in the sunset…Bluestreak cuddling a very overcharged Wheeljack like he was the best gift in the world in a 'this is mine now' fashion…and some close ups of his own red aft…great…

He picked up another one and let out an squeak and dropped it, umm…okay…didn't need to see ones from the Twins more…intimate moments…

He glanced back down at it…didn't know they could bend like that-bad medic! He quickly covered it the photo up and pretended he didn't see it by looking at another one…though his optics kept drifting over to it…no…you can not have the naughtiness…behave yourself!

Before he could contemplate the want to go and see what else that picture had, the box moved causing him to roll as it tilted at an angle causing him to land on his back with his pedes dangling above him like some deranged cat.

He let out a growl as he was rolled again before the lid open and he was snarling up at the amused faceplates of Sunstreaker, "Really, the box, come on, that's the most obvious thing under there, Ratch."

The medic snorted at him and just stayed in his 'bounced around' position, the yellow twin just shook his helm, "Seems you found Sides stash, but-", another squeak escaped the healer as a servo wrapped around him and pulled him out of the box, "we have plans for you."

Oh…that smirk did not look good…yeah…that had to be a sign of the end of the world for him.

Chuckling softly, the golden frontliner gave a glance over his shoulder as his brother stood up from being dragged in before going back to the CMO and rubbing the grey chevron with his free servo, "Trust us babe, you're going to love what we got planned for you."

Ratchet whimpered…he was so going to kill Wheeljack when he got back to normal…if he ever got back to normal…

"Now let's go get that schoolgirl outfit, the skirt should be short enough to get the poses that we want."

Oh, dear Primus!

THE END!

**-I think the picture of Mirage outside holding a water hose with a -_- face while Hound is as happy as a puppy is so freaking adorable! Hug him Raj! The wet tracker wants love!**

**I find it disturbing that Sides has so many dolls…any why…I have no idea…**

**In fact…they are probably mannequins if you consider the size…**

**I so want a picture of Bluestreak cuddling Wheeljack like he's a stuffed animal that he always wanted. So freaking cute!**

**Also a shout out to Kat for helping through a writer's block! Those things are evil!**


	31. The Wild Ones: WheeljackHound

**TFP-The Wild Ones- Wheeljack, Hound**

**Rating- G**

His intake was caught in his throat as he stared up at the form that had seemingly came out of nowhere, slamming full force into him and pinning him down with sharpened claws.

Simple artifact chase his shiny metal aft, sure finding an artifact so far had never been easy but at least the last ones weren't alive!

Or ready to rip, he thought, his charming faceplates off any klik now.

The beast mech growled at him, their chassis pressed so close he could feel it vibrate the air between them and wasn't that just thrilling. At least he could see what was threatening him, though all he could see was a grayish faceplate shaped by a nature green helm…though those canines snapping at him were worth noticing. Audio shells were flat against the other's helm, indicating he was beyond pissed to be woken up from who knows how long of a stasis nap.

Wolf…had to be a wolf mech…

Wheeljack shifted just barely under the smaller but obviously strong frame, receiving a harsh metal melting glare from orange optics. They were kinda cool looking though, not exactly golden…maybe a little more of a burnt auburn… The strange bot's field was blaring around him, that it felt like his armor was being scorched from the intensity of it.

But none of it what he thought it would be…

_Confused…_

_Lost…_

_Hurt…_

_Angry…_

_Sad…_

_Lonely…where's master…_

He shuttered his optics at the last one…that was an…odd thing to feel in one's field…usually a Cybertronians field would only reflect their status and emotion patterns, not thoughts. "Master?"

The snarling stopped and the energy field shifted to a pause instead of the continuing flow of random burst of sentiments, the green helm tilted a bit and the striking optics widened a little before a whine escaped the wild being.

_Confused…_

_Hope…_

_Master?_

"Huh?", the wrecker could feel the other's thoughts…that wasn't right…unless, he groaned and closed his optics in realization, "You don't speak do you…communicating through emotional field sensors is the only way for you to get out message isn't it?"

He must have been right because he felt the pressure on his chassis lift up and their fields relief from being so closely packed together. Slowly opening his optics, he stared up at the living 'relic'…this being's kind lost so long ago…beast mechs that were loyal to the Prime and the Lord Protector. They served as protection and companions to the leaders of the past and those thought worthy enough to be able to keep up with their wild born sparks.

The last was thought to be destroyed before the current Prime's predecessor, lost to the war before…slaughtered for their power and their connection to their world's protectors… This mech was ancient…even if he did not look like it…put into stasis to hopefully one day to serve it's Lord and-

_Master?_

Wheeljack shook his helm, finally feeling his intakes return to normal, he would not be responsible for this, oh no, Prime wanted the artifact, he was going to get it even if he didn't want it. He sat up, forcing the much smaller mech into his lap in what would have been an awkward position for anyone else, knees folded on either side of the white sword wielder's thighs caused a straddling positioning.

At least he could get a better look at him now.

Blue optics followed the green and silver colored legs down to the tri-split pedes, the…what was the human word…toes…yes…toes, well they were more like claws then toes…curling and uncurling. The same rhythm followed in the servos, black spear like digits performing the same dance…as though eager to do something.

Wolf mech for sure…though…a quick glance at the young looking face…he definitely gave off a more 'lost puppy' vibe. Especially with that overly eager look…as though pleading to go home with him…

Oh, no…

Another whine and the mech nudged him gently with the top of his helm, and the energy field flared back to life.

_Master._

_Found…_

_Please…_

"NO!"

_Please…_

_Found._

_Happy._

_Master._

_Please…_

"No, no, no-don't give me that look-no!"

_Be good._

_Please._

The mech could really pull of the kicked turbo-puppy look a little too well but Wheeljack had faced tougher opponents and a pleading…sad…oh, Primus…no…he couldn't fall for it…

_Master._

A quick nudge to the bigger bot's chin. An even sadder look, how was that possible?

_Please._

A deep sigh, "…Fine…"

The forest colored beastbot let out a happy bark before giving his new master a good wet lick on the face, _happy, so happy! _Another yip of joy and the wrecker could only groan.

He figured once the wild mech saw Prime he would abandon him immediately but no…instead he had a giant metallic green wolf attached to his legs. Almost literally since it seemed he couldn't take a step without almost tripping over the new addition.

"Hound."

Did the tail wagging have to be so cute?

_Master?_

The ex-wrecker took one of many deep intakes, "Wheeljack, buddy, call me Wheeljack or Jackie, pit you can even call me butterscotch if that makes you happy but not Master."

The tail stopped and the bot tilted his helm, audio shells tilting back and forth before a smile seemed to spread along the canine shaped face and the energy field fluttered with amusement. He must have paused to look up butterscotch on his internal computer and apparently thinking it funny to call anyone sticky candy.

_Funny._

_Happy._

_Play?_

Another sigh was followed by a servo raking down a scarred faceplate in irritation, "We tried that, you nearly ate Miko."

The pointy shells dropped at remembering the lecture he had gotten from that little bit of drama, humans were not toys…but she looked so much like she would squeak and wasn't it just the best of fun when he chased her around the room. Everyone else seemed to have fun running after him, it seemed like it to him…

Even the Den-mother seemed to find it funny, besides he wasn't going to hurt the organic. No harm.

But still, he did not want another lecture.

_Sorry…_

_Sadness…_

_Forgive?_

The larger mech just shook his helm with a fond smile before leaning over to scratch behind one of the shells, "You're fine, bud, just ask what you can play with. Prime was not happy with that."

_Prime upset._

_Big lecture._

_Hound upset._

_Master upset?_

"Naw," the scratching turned into a quick pat between on the top of the emerald helm, "Kinda funny, really, though maybe when you introduce yourself, it shouldn't be by chasing a bot's charges."

They both turned at the sound of something metal clanging against something else and the duo watched with interest as Bumblebee sped out of the medbay area with a laugh, his field brushing theirs barely as he went passed but they managed to get the impression of his amusement. They glanced almost at the same time to see the medibot take a step out with a huff and irritation written on his face.

A soft nuzzle to the sword mech's servo and he gave a brief look to his new companion, "Yeah?"

_Worried._

_Den-mother angry?_

There was a soft blink and there was a infuriated gasp from behind them, Wheeljack didn't even bother looking at the healer, knowing the ambulances sensors reached farther then most bot and he had picked up on the energy tones from the beast-former.

"What did he call me?!"

"Den-mother…"

Now Hound was confused, was the healer not the Den-mother, he acted like one…maybe they had a different word for it being that they weren't beast models like himself. The thought reminded him of his current situation…he really didn't want to think about his pack…his dead mates…has it been that long ago…

He shook his helm, best not let such thoughts get to him now…

He refocused on the other two, he was sure the mech was the Den-mother, especially the way he was going on about the way the younger bots acted and the condition of the den…did they call it a den…it seemed like a den…then again they were 'normal' made bots.

The Prime had to be Alpha…which would make the rest his pack and since his new master was part of this pack then that meant Hound was too!

So, yeah, they're not like him but in a way they were and he found a new pack now and…and Master gave him a name! He finally had a name and a home! And really he'd just be happy with that, a big happy pack that had adopted those weird organics that gave such good scratches and that made the pack even bigger!

He…wasn't alone anymore…

**- Was wondering what would have happened if they had found a live relic and what would happen. Then that lead to Predacon?Hound and Wheeljack fluff, which centered around Wheeljack getting a buddy to go adventuring with. Adventure Time! With Jackie and Hound!**


	32. The Meaning Of Words: Various

**TFP/Rescue Bots- The Meaning Of Words - Cody, Raf, Various**

**Rating- PG**

It started off with the Prime's own medic joining them and that was great in many ways, the younger bots got to hear stories from the doctor, whenever they caught him in a good enough mood that was then again with their home being restored he seemed a lot happier then before. The humans got an ambulance along with someone to drive it in the form of Nurse Darby and on occasion her son, since their old home was destroyed and the team needed someone with medical knowledge, the government offered her a home at Griffin Rock…paid for of course, a certain agent made sure that she would be seen to.

It pays sometimes to be able to pull some strings. Brownie Points!

Then there was Raf, who seemed to practical be attached to the Cybertronic healer and had is own room at the Darby's as though he was a permanent part of their family.

When asked about how his parents felt about him being gone nearly all the time, the youngling would usually just shrug and say they often or not didn't mind.

Ratchet accused them of not caring though never in front of his student, but was bluntly implied to the Chief when the officer had asked and the man let it dropped sensing a sensitive subject being broached on that would eventual lead to a lot of feelings hurt if not someone actually getting hurt.

Being around his age, it wasn't surprising when Cody latched on to the other as though they had been friends since the beginning. Raf seemed to come out of his shell more and the hero in training calmed down on his adventurous if not dangerous curiosity from the influence of someone that could reason on his level. Not that stopped them from getting into all sort of trouble, the Flobster that they managed to find and train would be a sign of that.

Nobody had gotten used to the two walking down the street with the critter attached to a leash yet, but hey, who needed a dog when you could have an illogical creature of science!

There was a level there that they seemed to connect on, being ignored for most of their life until the bots showed up was one of them. Each knew what it was like to be forgotten as the older siblings took over and more often or not feeling voiceless in any decision concerning them as though they were more of a burden and an after thought.

It was good to know that there was someone who understood you and even better when they were in on the secrets you were hiding from the whole town. Sure Frankie was sometimes over to play with them but they seemed to have developed their own little system.

Cody would encourage Raf to be more open and take chances and Raf in turn persuaded Cody into thinking things out more instead of jumping head first into the situation.

Since Ratchet was barely called on to duty, he was often found mostly at the station with the two younglings unless Nurse Darby or the hospital needed him and with everyone mostly gone, it left them alone. The youngest Burns wasn't used to that but quickly adapted to not being alone at the comm center anymore, he had someone to play with now! Along with an adult supervision to make sure neither got hurt and often the Autobot medic was cajoled into playing along. He really couldn't deny Raf anything and now with Cody aiding him, he had to deal with two blonde, big brown eyes puppy dog looks when only one could tear down his defenses in a spark beat.

It had become routine for the entire crew.

The use of the holoforms was something that had everyone jumping around for awhile though, well not everyone…

There was a woman in his kitchen…and it wasn't his own daughter or Ms. Darby and he was too busy being in shock from the sudden appearance of a stranger in his house to pull out his gun and question the violator about what the hell was she doing here! Not that he had one on him this early, he was still in his pajamas and was quite confident that the bots would not allow anyone not in the know in the station much less the kitchen. Guess he was wrong…

Plus the two youngest were happily chewing on some pancakes at the table as she poured them some milk in their glasses before turning to him and without batting an eye, waved over to the coffee pot, "It's ready if you want some, you look like you could use it."

She turned back around and headed off to the stove seemingly to be in the process of making more breakfast for the rest of the team, "June already went into work, one of the ladies in town went into labor and she was called in, Jackson is with Fowler working on his liaison skills, the others haven't gotten up yet."

She glanced over her shoulder, tucking some loose red strains behind her ear as she looked at him, "How many do you want, I could make some of that _Sus Scrofa domesticus _adipose tissue most humans seem to enjoy digesting but I'd prefer not having to smell the scent of cooking animal flesh."

Cody made a gagging sound as his friend giggled, the Burns child gave a pleading look at the lady, "It sounds gross when you call it that."

She just smiled as she continued to pour the batter in the pan, "What? The adipose tissue or animal flesh?"

He frowned at her ignoring the continuing laughing beside him, "Both. Can't you just call it bacon, Ratch?"

"No," she flipped one into the air, "that would encourage you to eat the unhealthy mess."

He just sighed before quickly falling into laughing with Raf, the woman just smiled and continued her cooking.

As for the Chief, he blinked walked over to the coffee pot and poured him the largest cup he could find, there was obviously no danger. Ratch…as in Ratchet…as in the cop was told that the mech would often use his holo around the children as he took over caretaking responsibilities for them and it made it easier for him to watch them. He just never took the time to ask about it's appearance but he had assumed it would have been male after all the doctor was a mech…right…of course he was…right?

Shaking his head and turning back to the three, he took a large sip, gave a brief thought of how good the coffee was and decided it would be easier to just ask. It was Ratchet after all and the bot preferred not to beat around the bush.

He sat down at the table in front of his son, lifted an eyebrow at the multicolored pancakes and the helpings of fruit, that was a big clue it was the medic. The ambulance was huge on health foods and had a habit of making sure that the foods and snacks fit his view on nutritious. Kade had not been happy with that but quickly found out that the mech was even more stubborn then Heatwave and a lot more cunning.

A plate was set in front of him and the pseudo woman smiled, "It's Saturday, I thought a treat was in order, so pancakes. But I did put out some fruit and I expect you to eat a few bites of one of them."

He nodded, "Of course," he noticed his looked plain compared to the kids and figured it was part of their treat to have the multicolored pancakes, he grabbed the syrup from the center of the table, smiling as he watched the two deep in conversation. It was good to see Cody around someone his own age.

Picking up the fork, he nodded as the medic came back with a glass of milk for him as well and making sure the holo didn't have anything else in his hands, he stared up at the alien, "Why are you a woman?"

Blue eyes had widen in surprise as the other two burst into laughter, the pale fake lady actually showed some shock before refocusing on him, "I'm sorry, I had forgotten you have never encountered me like this, I'm afraid this version comes from my mate, deciding it was time to show some humor and using the excuse that this form seemed to match my personality more."

Raf smiled at over at the officer, "Guess who got sent to the couch for a week."

The three laughed to themselves to joke only they seemed to be on and the eldest Burn wondered if there was something he was missing. Guess it had to do with whoever the doctor's mate is.

They calmed down and he dug into his meal, pleasantly surprised at the fact that the bot was a much better cook then Chase, bless the poor patrol car's spark, he had tried so hard on that pea soup too.

He paused as he noticed the chatting was gone but there was a humming sound with some clicks and beeps in it…was the microwave acting up again? A quick glance over and that proved to be false, he turned to the kids about to ask them about the noise before stopping his sentence from leaving his throat.

It was them…they were making the sounds…

Ratchet would make some clicks and they would repeat it, he would nod and move on to another word or shake his head and repeat the pattern again for them.

He knew he had been teaching Raf Cybertronian writing and glyphs but their language…to both of them?! When did this happen!?

Cody nodded at a word then preceded to be naming things of on his hand to count them off, certain words were repeated and when he got to the last bit he was sudden hugged by his friend, who seemed quite excited about something and Ratchet had taken on a soft look as he stared at them before chittering something at them.

The two nodded before picking up their plates, getting up and placing them in the sink only to run off somewhere. The medic sighed happily before shaking his head again with a fond smile.

Charlie was now completely lost but not really finding the situation all that odd, there was a male alien robot using a female human holo in his kitchen feeding leftover multicolored pancakes to a floating lobster after all, so the whole robot language shouldn't have came as a surprise with how much the two spend around each other and Ratchet. Most likely the used each other as sound boards to practice with, making it easier for them to use the language when practicing it with someone on their own level.

He took another bite and drowned it with some coffee, "What were they saying?"

The red head glanced over at him before going back to feed the pet, "We have been studying glyphs of family, friends, careers, titles and things like that. When we speak we are also able to project into our fields, we show how important someone is in the title of their name, if a stranger spoke of me, I would be Autobot Medical Officer Ratchet, to someone like my mate I would be given more of glyph that would read along the lines of My Beloved Mate/Old Friend Medic Ratchet in a short line of it. Since humans do not have a field of their own, they must speak the words instead of projecting them. Cody was having problems with the family and position wording and was going through what he had worked on."

He patted the flying crustacean on it's head before taking a seat in front of the still eating human, "He pronounced you as Creator Officer Charlie Burns, I assure there is more to it then that but the translation between the two languages is rough and not complete in it's wording. He was remembering each phrase with each member of the team and had given them all family tied expressions. Kade was Oldest Male Sibling, Frankie was Eldest Friend."

Chief Burns nodded, not bothering to interrupt the medic as he took a sip of his drink, he really was just barely comprehending most of what the he was saying but he got the gist of it.

Another nod and the ambulance continued, "The reason Raf was excited was because of the title he was given and though it doesn't translate well it does show how highly Cody thinks of him. His for Raf was Sibling of My Spark, which is often used between twins or close bots such as Jazz and Prowl, two of our best officer who were practically brothers in every sense but heritage."

"So he thinks of Raf as a brother?"

The medic hummed in thought, "In a human understanding of the language, yes, to a Cybertronian, to announce someone is a part of your spark is a remarkable thing. My mate is part of my spark, he is a piece of me as I him. A sibling of the spark is usually only found in cases of split sparks, because they can feel what the other is feeling in a literal sense, to not only acknowledge their emotions but understand it and experience along with them is a connection that is blessed. It can be difficult to understand but I can see where he would gather such notions to give such a title. A brother would be a brother, a protector at times…but to give another the glyph of shared joy, pain, and understanding…it is a rare thing…such a rare thing…it's quite honorable."

"So…a close brother?"

A sigh escaped the mech's holo in weariness, "Yes, let's go with that," he rolled his eyes, "Humans."

Charlie didn't have time to give his response to the human statement as his eldest child came stumbling into the kitchen, plopped into a chair in front of a stack of pancakes and mumbled a thanks as Ratchet passed him the syrup.

Both watched in amusement as he stopped mid pour to slowly turn to stare at the crimson haired lady beside him before he jumped back with a scream, "Who the fuck are you!"

His dad wasn't amused as he got onto his son for the foul language, who really just kept on staring at the stranger…though the boy's reaction to who exactly it was proved to be even more entertaining as his screams woke up the rest of the team.

**- Ratchet's holo comes from A Day Out fic and if you read that, you already know who his mate is. I just wanted more Cody from Rescue Bots, he needs more feels plus it seems like him and Raf would be good friends. They both need cuddles…**


	33. For His Own Good: Optimus,Ratchet

**TFP-For His Own Good- Optimus/Ratchet**

**Rating- PG**

He sighed and picked at the blanket beneath him, the texture smooth and soft to even his sensitive servos, he was sick of feeling them, seeing them…he would give anything to have a normal berth again and be away from…this.

This being a overly stuffed and decorated recharge berth that just dripped with luxury, it's style went with the rest of the room that seemed to have every pillow in existence in it and he swore more seemed to appear each day. It seemed like someone was afraid he would somehow manage to hurt himself and padded everything down in the fluffed up casings.

He snorted, it was just like a padded cell only it was disguised as a comforting suite…strange he seemed to have enjoyed it at the beginning of his 'sentence' but back then he also thought it wouldn't be here for that long and he would be going back to his usual routine where he barely got any rest much less recharge in such a cushioned place.

Yet, here he was…spending time in his 'prison' and wondering how the outside world was functioning. At least he had a computer to go over data with and connect with some bots that had been approved by his Prime to chat to, he couldn't leave but at least he could feel comforted by the fact that they missed him as much as he did them. Even if they mostly got on his last wire, he was able to be with them when they did.

Standing up from the berth, he took a few steps down a short hall which really was more like a path, he could have taken no more then two strides and be to the other side but taking it slow made it feel longer and not so…enclosed… Reaching the other end, he glanced around the small sitting area, glad that he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life stream in just one room but it still didn't make it any better.

Turning to grab a cube from the small cabinet in the corner, he almost flinched as the sound of the only door in place slide open to shut back with a lock. Ignoring the pedefalls of his guest, he took two cubes out and headed over to the couch in the middle of the area. His guest following behind him and taking the other side of the sitting arrangement, a small smile gracing his lips as he took the other cube that was being offered to him.

"Thank you, Ratchet," his leader took a large sip of the mid-grade before placing it on the large replica coffee table before turning back to the medic, "and how are you two doing today?"

The healer's free servo went to his gestation chamber, rubbing over the barely bulging bump, in time it would be much larger given both it's creators height and size. He dreaded if he had to be on berth rest, he wasn't quite sure he could take that…or maybe he would be moved to the medbay and out of here…maybe…

He doubted it…

"We are fine, a little bored and feeling restless…but fine…"

He could say so much more, like how he wanted out of here so badly it hurt but he has before…multiple times…and it all has been ignored…

His Prime smiles once more and takes the servo off his chamber to cradle it in his own, tenderly rubbing the delicate struts, "I am glad, I will see to getting you something to occupy your time with, would you like some more human novels, your Cybertronian ones are getting worn out by the looks of them and I can easily download some into a data pad for you."

Ratchet's so tired of reading, but he nods his helm anyway…he hates human literature but his mate won't listen…

"Good," the larger mech gives the other a quick peck on the servo his holding before looking back at him, "I have a surprise for you."

Last time he heard that, he ended up in here.

Optimus releases him and stands, hovering over his other half like an overprotective parent, "The others wish to see you and I have made arrangements for all of us to gather once again for a reunion."

Was he really going to leave this place! The medic could feel his optics widening with hope and his helm nodding that yes, let's go, please, let's go!

The outside probably has changed so much without him, even if he is aware of it all from the updates his receives from his friends and computer. Just at the end of the war, it was going so well…sure he had to be rescued from his time with the Cons but it worked in their favor. He completed the Energon formula…they got the Omega Lock back…and their home was returned to it's glory. Earth was in trade with them, like the sheets on his berth and the decorations in the sitting room, bots wanted luxuries that their home world couldn't provide.

He was there when it was all established and cities were restored, friends and families reunited and the reality that the Decepticons had fallen set in, there were still a few out there though. He knew because one had taken a shot at him when it was announced he would finally and fully bond with his mate and Prime.

It was the same day he was put here…he could still picture Optimus's face…like he just realized…that Ratchet was in danger just being around him and he could feel the mech slip into an obsession of making sure that the doctor would never come to harm again.

He almost lost him for good aboard the Nemesis, he was not going to lose him in this new Golden Age.

"When will we be going?"

A slight shift and the large mech sat back down on the couch, pulling his mate into his lap and holding him close to his chassis…a little too tight but the medic had long gotten used to it as much as he had gotten used to the feeling of a stray servo stroking his backstruts.

"Optimus, when will we be going?"

A sigh, "Later on this orn but if you do not feel up to it-"

"No!," he nearly jerked out of his bonded's lap from how quick he flinched back, "I feel fine and," he took a deep intake, smile…you can charm your way out of here, "I really want to see how they are, I heard one of them finally got a mate and settled down. I am not the only one carrying and it would be nice to share all the moans and groans with another."

Instead of receiving an agreement, he got a frown, "Where did you hear that?"

Who told you that?

Lighter blue optics blinked in surprise, "Bumblebee, he comms me every once in awhile, at least before he goes on a scouting mission to search for refugees that are still unaware of the war's end."

The slight smile returns and the Prime seems to release some kind of tension, "I see, he looks upon you as a Creator and was one of the ones pushing for a reunion."

"And I would love to see him, it would not hurt to see him."

It would not hurt to let me out…please…let me out…

"Of course, now then," the drifting servo went lower to rub circles on now twitching hips, "I believe it's time for me to act upon my duties of a Sire and a mate."

Ratchet just nodded, he could do that…he would probably be walking funny when they left but he would be walking out of this cage.

**- Because Optimus would seem like the kind that would do this because in his mind, it's the correct thing to do. Can't survive through a war without having a few screws loose at the end. And I totally ignored the movie...**


End file.
